New Noon
by livelovemusic96
Summary: Sequel to 'New dawn' Victoria may be gone but the story is no were near over. Bella has now become a vampire. The children have gotten older and new threats rise against the Cullen's and the pack. Can they protect the one's they love? Book 2
1. Chapter 1 Turning

[Bella's P.O.V] The pain was unimaginable. The tearing and ripping feeling, indescribable. The worst pain though was knowing my baby couldn't breathe and it was dieing. I tried fighting through the numbness and pain but I couldn't. I could only scream and watch Victoria smirk in the corner. I couldn't help but worry what would happen now. I knew I was going to die. There was no way I wasn't but what will happen to my baby. To Edward, Renesmee, Masen, Ej, everyone.

Just then Carlisle and Esme were beside me and Edward was tackling Victoria. I tried speaking but it was no use. I could hear them talking but I couldn't respond.

I did try my best to look outside into the rain as Alice and Rosalie came through the huge gap were the door should have been. Jasper and Emmett were burning pieces and I had a glance of Renesmee Ej and Masen. Relived they were safe. I smiled slightly at them before there was a sharp kick and I began coughing up blood. I couldn't breath now. I couldn't move and I felt a few more sharp kicks before my world went black.

I was numb now. No feeling what so ever, but that would come and go. I could catch voices, words, before I was sucked back into the darkness. Then I heard one voice a certain voice that made me in even my numb darkness feel cold.

_" MOM!"_ Her bell like voice rung through the darkness. I wanted to call out to her that it was okay but I couldn't. _" Mom listen to me! Don't you dare give up on us! Don't you dare leave us! Not now!"_ she shrieked. Of course I wouldn't leave not, by choice.

That brought me back. Holding tightly to her voice. Refusing to let myself slip into the darkness. I had to hang on for her, for her brothers, for Edward, Jacob, my new baby every one.

Then I felt a warm sensation in my arms. My new baby. It had to be. My other children were just as warm, but then the heat began to get scorching hot. Like holding the hot end of a curling iron. Suddenly I dropped the thing in my arms before realizing my arms were phantom things by my side.

The burning went further and further until I was engulfed in flames. I felt like screaming but I didn't. I knew better than to. If I was dieing it would be over soon. And if I was being changed it would hurt every one around.

Then the blackness got brighter. Memories flashed through my mind. Most of them of Edward. Moments we shared, conversations, kisses, everything. Others were of my parents. Spending time with them and then of Jacob. The times we spent as children the time we spent when I first moved to forks. Next were memories with Alice and my other old friends. Of Emmett's witty jokes and how him and Jasper were so competitive.

Next were memories of disappearances figuring out about vampires, and then Of James. The vampire that started this whole war with Victoria. The fight between him and Edward that day. Then the memory of Edward leaving me alone. The memories of the pain and the sorrow. Until I knew I pregnant.

Next were memories of the day Laurent tried to kill me in the meadow. The day I first knew Jacob was a wolf. The birth of my children ,and then the memory of the first encounter with the volturi. Seeing Renesmee, her small five year old shelf running behind me in fear. Masen and EJ stumbling around. Seeing the black figures before the memory faded.

New memories flashed now. Of Renesmee and Ej laughing at Emmett and Jasper fighting. Masen dancing with EJ to the routine they made up on there own. Memories of them and Edward playing foot ball out side and how they would play wrestle all the time even including Renesmee.

More and more memories flashed before it was darkness all over again and the burning engulfed me into flames. Burning me alive.

I don't know how long I was burning. I was just burning. Then slowly it began to fade and the more it faded the better and clearer things got. Then soon I could hear and I could feel. I felt as if I was on cloud nine when I heard Edward's voice. The soft sound nearly making me release me grip on my jaw to keep from screaming.

Then I heard the small bell like voice chime into the room. "Dad?" the voice asked and I felt as if my heart had exploded in my chest. Which it probably had from the fire burning there. '' Yes Sweet heart?" Edward sighed. His breath crashing on my face. "How is she?" the voice asked. Edward squeezing my fingers. "Okay, I think. I don't know." he sighed his voice pained.

I heard foot steps closer before I heard the thrumming of a heart beat. I couldn't under stand how I heard it though, Could I be close to being done with the transformation. I didn't know.

I then felt warm breath as the voice spoke once more. "She looks different." the voice whispered. Edward's hand again squeezing my fingers. "She does, but it's still her." he sighed. There was a deep breath before a response.

"How do you think she will take everything?" the voice whispered. "What do you mean?" "You don't think she'd be like those new borns we took care of...do you?" that question sent pain through me. But more of an emotional pain than the burning sensation I felt right now. Even if I didn't know who the person was it hurt that they thought I might be a monster.

"No, Renesmee your mother will not be like them. She will have us to help her." he said reassuringly. That was Renesmee? She sounded so much older. I couldn't help but wonder what she might look like now.

" How long before we can actually...see her. And she can meet the babies?" she asked. Babies? It was babies?

"Maybe after a few months, when she can control her thirst. Edward sighed. What? After a few months! No I wanted to see them now! I lost a small grip of control from the frustration and I felt my fingers jump.

_**Sorry it's been a littl while wait for this I had a major test to take but all thats over now so I will update sooner this time. Hope you enjoy please review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 We need you

[Edward's P.O.V] My eyes flew down to my hand that instinctively tightened the moment I felt the muscles in Bella's fingers jump. Renesmee's brown eyes widening as she froze.

"Bella?" I asked leaning forward slightly. Trying to hid the excitement and hope on my face as I watched her, but soon my face fell back into it's scowl. I then sat back with a sigh running my free hand down my face,

Renesmee came to my side then. Resting her arm on my shoulder as she leaned against me. "I'm sure she's fine dad." she breathed. More sounding like she was convincing both of us instead of just me. Her brown eyes clouded with worry.

I nodded hiding the doubt that swelled inside of me. What if I did something wrong? What if she was in pain? What if the transformation wasn't even helping? I then sighed and shook my head.

"Your right she will be and is perfectly fine." I said nodding. Renesmee smiling as she sat beside me leaning her head on my shoulder. "Will it really be that long before we can see her?" she whispered. I nodded before kissing her head.

"It will have to be that way. May be shorter though, your mother always surprises me." I laughed. She giggled and nodded. "She surprises every one." I smiled at her before she sighed staring at Bella's face, "Do you think she's in pain?" she asked.

My body tensed and I shifted. "Why would you ask that?" I asked my voice strained. She looked at me with sorry eyes. "Well when Victoria bit me that burned like Hel- heck, and that was only for a few seconds much less a whole week." she whimpered. Tears glazing over her eyes. Her memories of the venom ran through her mind making me tense.

"Well, I don't really know. We gave her morphing and hopefully that will work." I answered and she nodded laying her head back on my shoulder. "Kayla and Rie sleep with the lambs that has your's and mom's scents on them." she sighed making me glance at her. "Kayla and Rie?" I asked her. She sighed and smiled. "Well Seth started calling Makayla Kayla and the others call Marie Rie so it sort of caught on." she shrugged.

Makayla and Marie were my other two daughters. At first none of them new what to call them until I confessed Bella and I had already talked about names. Bella had chosen two girl names and one boy. Makayla Rosalie Cullen, Marie Alice Cullen and Michale Jasmett Cullen.

I also learned that Seth had imprinted on Makayla and Leah had imprinted on Michale. No one really knew how to react when Leah told them. Every one was so surprised from shock. Even though Leah hated vampires here much like her brother and Jacob had become so use to us that it really wasn't a big deal.

So now she was much more pleasant to be around. Even though I wasn't happy that two of my children had already had some one in love with them I was thankful also because they would have extra protection now. Protection from what I had no clue yet but I was sure the volturi was still looking for us. I could only hope that they never find us.

I laughed at her sheepish expression and she shrugged. "What about Michale?'' I asked her. She sighed. '' He keeps the stuff lion you put in there with him all the time." She shrugged making me smile slightly. "No nick name?" I asked making her laugh. "Yeah Tasmanian devil." she laughed making me smile. She then yawned and I smiled kissing her fore head. ''Go get some sleep baby girl." I sighed brushing her hair back.

She nodded yawning again before kissing my cheek. "Night." she sighed before glancing at Bella then walking out. I waited until her foot steps stopped at her room and the door shut before I leaned forward Squeezing Bella's hand.

" I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can because I can't take much more of this. I need to know you are okay. I need to know your not in pain. Please wake up. We need you. The kids want to have you back. I want to have you back. Please, wake up Love."

_**1. Okay so what do you guys think about the names?**_

_**2. What do you think about Leah and Seth imprinting on Michale and Makayla?**_

_**3. Who thinks Bella will be able to be around her kids when she wakes?**_

_**Please review. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up

[Renesmee's P.O.V] The next morning I woke to the gray streaks of sunlight streaming through my windows. I looked around and sat up seeing Jacob asleep in my chair in the corner of my bed room. I sighed and stood placing my feet on the fuzzy carpet before walking down the hall and into the nursery. Seeing the three empty cribs. I sighed with a small smile. Of course some one would have them.

I walked out and shut the door back walking down the two stories until I reached the living room. Smelling the freshly made bottles of human blood. My throat catching on fire I quickly gulped controlling it before the flames went out of hand.

I then glanced into the living room seeing my aunts and grandmother feeding them. I smirked and shook my head walking into the kitchen were EJ and Masen sat eating eggs, toast, and bacon. I sighed as I sat down looking over my brothers worried faces.

"Still no news I guess?" I said with a sigh. Ej glancing up with sad green eyes. "Grandpa said her heart sounds like she's getting closer but that's it." he shrugged and I sat back.

It had been one week since everything had happened. Grandpa said it was because her injuries were so great but that didn't make the wait any easier. Dad hadn't left her side the entire time either. The only time we got to see him is if we went up to him.

Even though mom's transformation was slow her appearance turning to vampire wasn't slow. Her skin was pale white after the first night and after a few days we noticed her facial features had started changing. Then as more time pass they stopped. Her features now made her breath taking. Even though dad said she had always looked that way.

Mom wasn't the only one who had changed though. Ej and Mase's appearances had also changed. Masen's bronze hair was now dark brown and straight with some places spiked. His eyes still green while his skin became tan.

Ej's hair remained his bronze color while his hair was almost in the same fashion as dad's just a little more relaxed. His eyes stayed green like Masen his skin became darker and they both became more muscular. While both their strength and speed increased.

Much like my brothers I changed also. My stayed it's creamy ivory while my hair got a shade or two darker. My eyes stayed then same and I got a little taller. My facial features changed also and my speed and strength increased but the others were still stronger than me.

The babies had also grown. They all now looked a month or two old. All like my brothers and I were very smart and were strong.

I sat on the couch then. Seeing Marie and Michale on the little rug we had in the middle of the three couches and TV. Having toys set up for them to play with. Marie of course played with a few stuffed animals. Smiling as she ran her fingers through the soft fur. Michale unlike his sister played with bent spoons and forks. Him grinning as he bent the metal in his small hands. Molding it to the shape he wanted. All of us laughing as he chucked it at uncle Emmett who got him right in the face. I smiled and watched as aunt Rose sat Makayla with them right as Seth came through the front door. Shaking his wet hair. Leaving droplets every where.

I laughed as aunt Rose made a face sweeping the water off the leather couch. "Great now you really smell like wet dog." she grumbled before Seth rubbed his head on her arm making her shove him as he laughed. He then plopped on the rug next to Makayla her giggling as she pulled on his wet hair.

I then sighed and sat back watching tv before EJ and Masen came in taking a seat on either side of me. Both groaning from the movie Easy A that was playing. Once the movie was over I groaned as they turned on project run way. Jacob then coming out of my room. I got up then and went out to the back porch. Sitting down on the steps and running my feet over the grass. Sighing from pure boredom.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he sat beside me. I shrugged laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm bored." I mumbled him smiling. "Well we can hang out at the res for a while. The others want to meet the babies any way." he shrugged and I sat up glancing at the window to the room my father sat in. Seeing him appear at the open window. "Go ahead but don't let Ethan near the kids or the babies Jacob." he said. I smiled and shook my head glancing at Jake.

We then went inside and I packed a diaper bag for the babies. A few diapers three outfits three bottles a few toys and baby wipes. I the scooped up Marie as seth picked up Makayla and Masen got Michale. We then said goodbye to the others before I buckled the babies in their car seats. Before climbing into the passenger side as Jake drove, Masen and Ej fallowing us on their dirt bikes while Seth and Leah ran.

Once we got to the res we drove until we got to Sam and Emily's house. Seeing some of the boys come from the bushes waving to us before disappearing inside. I got out and shut my door before picking up Marie and Makayla, then giving Makayla to Seth as he came over. I sighed and slung the diaper bag over my shoulder letting Leah pick up Michale. Us then walking inside.

Immediately the scent of blue berry muffins filled my nose along with the different wolf scents. Hearing most of the boys talking and laughing in the living room. Seeing Emily standing at the bar mixing a bowl of muffin mix while Claire sat their coloring pictures. Sam and Paul looked up as we shut the door smiling at us. "Hey guys." Paul said high fiveing Jake and nodding at Leah before high fiving seth. Him glancing at me ruffling my hair. "Well look at you all, my god what are you now fifteen?" he laughed mock punching EJ and Masen's shoulders.

I smiled and nodded. "Actually yeah." he then chuckled and Sam came over glancing down at the babies. "Well I'm guessing this is them." he chuckled scanning over their faces. "Yeah this is Marie Seth has Makayla and Leah has Michale." I said smiling at Marie who hid her face in my shoulder. Sam smiled at them before sitting at the table talking with Jake and Paul as Seth and Leah went into the living room. Ej and Masen Escaping to the front yard.

I then went into the kitchen Emily smiling. "Aw so this is one of the little ones." she smiled as Marie looked up smiling back. I nodded and laughed. Her then giving me a side hug. "So how's your mom?" she asked as I sat next to Claire. Keeping my grip tight on Marie so she wasn't tempted to bite. "Um well she's still changing." I sighed her nodding, I talked to her for a little longer before the rest of the pack.

Ej and Masen came back after an hour and just in time. Right when they walked through the door my cell vibrated my pocket. Quickly shifting Marie to my other arm I flipped it open seeing my aunts picture on the screen. "Ello?" I sighed hearing her voice on the other line. "Okay we'll be right there." Quickly hanging up the color feeling as if it drained from my face I stood.

"Jake!" I called him coming from the living room. "Yeah?" "We have to go." I said his face dropping as he saw my expression, "What's wrong." "We just need to go home." I said him nodding. We said our good byes and I nearly sprinted to the car buckling Marie in before literally grabbing Makayla from seth as Ej and Masen took of down the road already knowing what was going on from hearing my conversation.

Leah buckling in Michale before I got in the passenger side Jake taking off down the road. Once at the house I got the babies from their car seats and looked at the garage door. Then we all looked up from voices above us.

I heard clattering upstairs and aunt Alice's voice. "Should be at least one more minute. She is so much clearer now." she sang making some one sigh. Excitement and fear ran through me.

"Mom's wakening up!" Ej said loudly standing before we all glared at him. He sealed his lips and I watched as my aunts stood at the bottom of the stairs. My grandmother stood anxiously from her chair and my grandfather came through the hall and up the stairs.

I instantly held Marie tighter Marie as Seth grabbed Makayla and I heard Leah's rumbling growl from the yard before she was inside buttoning her jeans before taking Michale who clung to her neck. Jacob was behind me now. His warm arms circling my waist as he pulled me back against him. His dark eyes hard and cold.

I looked up at him worried before he glanced down at me giving me a small smile. My uncles burst through the back door then. Uncle Jasper walking over to us as uncle Emmett glanced at us worried before he was up the stairs.

"Okay, Nessie, Ej, Ma, I need you all back there next to the back door." Uncle Jasper sighed lightly pushing against my back as we walked over to the corner by the door.

"You really think we may need to escape from her?" I asked. He frowned at me before nodding. "Yes Nessie it is very likely." he said his voice a growl as his body tensed. "But don't worry nothing is going to happen." he said feeling the fear that began to bubble in my stomach.

I gulped and he patted my back before he went bounding up the stairs.

Aunt Rose and Grandma coiled at the bottom of the stairs. Their bodies tense and hard. All of us the freezing when we heard clattering and a gasp. She was awake.

"Okay, Nessie, Ej, Ma, I need you all back there next to the back door." Uncle Jasper sighed lightly pushing against my back as we walked over to the corner by the door.

"You really think we may need to escape from her?" I asked. He frowned at me before nodding. "Yes Nessie it is very likely." he said his voice a growl as his body tensed. "But don't worry nothing is going to happen." he said feeling the fear that began to bubble in my stomach.

I gulped and he patted my back before he went bounding up the stairs.

Aunt Rose and Grandma coiled at the bottom of the stairs. Their bodies tense and hard. All of us the freezing when we heard clattering and a gasp. She was awake.

_**Okay so yeah cliffy. **_

_**I also wanted to say if any one wants to know how the kids and babies look now the link will be on my profile. Please review. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Vampire

[Bella's P.O.V] The burning now slowly vanished from every part of me but my chest. I could feel my heart pound widely in my chest. So fast it felt as if it would pop. But then as if on cue. It stopped. I felt my self take a gasp of breath in even though I didn't need it. My lungs weren't acking for it.

My eyes then opened staring at the bright lights above me. Things so clear it scared me. I could see every design mark on the ceiling. Every streak of light even the small dust motes. My mind snapping from it as something warm squeezed my hand. I hissed and ran to the other side of the room. It couldn't have taken no more the merely a few seconds.

My new mind though had caught up as I saw Edward sitting next to the table I was on. Of course he wouldn't feel cold to me any more. We were the same temperature. I stood but froze as I saw Jasper and Emmett in the door way. Bodies tense as Alice peeked around Jasper's shoulder grinning at me.

They seemed as if their were an enemy. My body crouching waiting for an attack before I realized, I was the enemy. They were protecting the others from _me._

"Bella?" Edward's voice then snapping me back to him. I watched as he stood holding his hands up. His beautiful face worried. "I know it's disorienting love but everything is okay." Everything? Did that mean the kids the family the pack? The babies?

As soon as he was in front of me though I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. Him then shifting uncomfortably and before I could feel the hurt he spoke. "Um carefully Bella...Ow." I gasped and dropped my arms putting them behind my back. "Ooops." I mouthed him smiling and chuckling. "Don't worry your just stronger than I am at the moment." he smiled wrapping his arms around me before kissing me.

How different this kissing was! It wasn't until he pulled back that I laughed. "You've been holding out on me!" I laughed him chuckling. "It seemed right at the time. but now it's your turn to not break me." he smiled. I smiled and looked up as Carlisle came in. Cautiously as Jasper fallowed his foot steps.

I didn't realize how much detail my human eyes couldn't give me. All of them looked so much more beautiful then I even could have imagined.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" he smiled. "Okay, but everything is so..." I trailed off realizing the sound of my own now bell like voice. He chuckled and nodded. "I know it is rather confusing." he laughed and I nodded. "May I ask though how was the transformation?"

My face fell and I could fell Edward's breath on my shoulder's. "Um dark for a while and then...I opened my eyes." I sighed him smiling. "Extraordinary!" he smiled Edward relaxing behind me. I frowned waiting for my blush to give me away when I realized I would never have to worry about that again.

"You must tell me more." he smiled and I shifted. "Oh my apologies I forgot your thirst must be driving you crazy." he sighed. Now that he mentioned it though the fire began raging in my throat. "Alright then Bella lets hunt." Edward smiled before Alice spoke up.

"Wait!" she cried before disappearing down the hall. "What's she doing?" I asked and then she was back holding a full length mirror in front of me. I gasped at the women in front of me. She was beautiful. No where near like myself. Her skin was so much more paler and her face was purely beautiful. The only similar thing was my lips. Then though the eyes were what caught my attention.

"The eyes..." I whispered my blood red eyes widening. "They will change." Edward sighed. "So what do you think?" Alice asked impatiently. "Um... I don't know. There will be a lot to get use to." I then heard Edward sigh. "What disappointed?" I asked jokingly. "Yes."

I felt the hurt spread and Alice growled as Jasper hissed. "I'm disappointed by the fact that even though your mind is much more like my own I still have to guys as to what's going on up there." he smiled and I grinned. "Oh well I guess that will never change. At least I'm pretty." I laughed and Edward growled. "You have always been pretty bella."

"Edward." Jasper said his eyes watching me before flicking down stairs. I tensed though, noticing the many silver crescent marks on his skin. My natural reaction to crouch but he gave me a resurging smile. "I know Jasper but she'll be fine." Edward sighed snapping my attention to him. "What?" I asked confused. "Jasper thinks you should hunt he feels you getting edgy." he shrugged. I nodded. "Oh...well lets go then." I sighed turning for the door when his hand stopped me. "Bella, the kids are down there. They have blood flowing through their veins."

When he finished his sentence I nodded. Nodding as I understood. "Okay so how?" "The window." he answered as my eyes widened. "The window?" I gasped and he grinned. "If your to afraid, I can always carry you." he smirked and I shook my head. "No no, I'll just watch." he nodded and coiled down launching himself out of the window. I sighed and took a deep breath doing the same before landing on the balls of my feet with a soft thud. The high heel shoes on my feet making me sigh and slip them off tossing them back up. Maybe a little to hard but I heard some one catch them before they hit the ceiling.

"Ready?" He asked before his golden eyes snapped behind us and he laughed. I could hear grumbling then. Sounding like my boys but their voices were so much deeper. I didn't even dare turn around. Not until I had hunted. I was to tempted to run in and throw my arms around them and my new babies.

I then winced as something smashed and I heard Esme's hissing stern words. I then smiled and nodded. "Ready." We then ran towards the river him showing me how before ending his jump with a summersault. "Show off." I muttered him chuckling from somewhere in the tree's as I heard the others in the house laugh,

I then took a few steps back. My nerves rolling. All I needed was to give Emmett something else to laugh about. I then coiled down to launch when. Rip. "Alice!" I gasped quickly but corrected myself. She treats clothes as if they were disposable any way.

I sighed tore the other side to match giving myself I skirt before more laughter rung through the house. I then smiled and launched over the river landing on a tree branch. I could hear Edward racing to find me. I then grinned and jumped down seeing him stop. "Good job Bella." he laughed as I smiled. "Alright come on." he sighed. I smiled "Okay." I grinned him chuckling before he gave me a head start him soon catching up. I laughed at the thrill of it.

Feeling the things on the forest floor like velvet against the soles of my feet. We ran until I passed Edward spinning and stopping back at his side. "Just thought we would stop unless you would like to go to Canada." he laughed and I nodded. "Now, close your eyes and trust your instincts." I nodded and did as he told me.

The breeze blowing a billion scents into my face until I caught it. My nose wrinkling. "I know not the best." he laughed. "Elk?" I asked and he nodded. "Three?" "Five there are two more by the river. I nodded. "Just go on instinct." he whispered and I shot forward. Not even thinking about it as I tackled the animal down sinking my teeth into his neck. The elk struggling but soon going limp. I sighed and stood wiping my mouth before realizing the front of my dress had a few blood stains now.

I frowned and Edward smiled coming from the tree's. "There's more." he said nodding toward the herd now behind the brush. I nodded taking off. My throat going once again desert dry. After draining about four more I sighed. Not smelling anything else to hunt. Then I caught a new scent. More appetizing. "What's that?" I asked Edward coming a little closer. "Mountain lion. It's smells better because they smell more like humans." he shrugged and I nodded heading straight for it.

I stopped under the tree it sat perched in as I coiled down. The cat lazily flicking it tails around. I then shot up tackling it down. It was as easy to drink as the elk though. It thrashed around and growled but it's claws never pierced my skin. It only felt like silk. I then sank my teeth into its neck. Draining it dry. Once I stood I put my hand to my stomach feeling slushy. I the looked up at Edward.

"What?" "It's just going to take some getting use to. I'm use to protecting you not letting you wrestle with lions." he chuckled. "Old habits die hard." I shrugged and he nodded unbuttoning his short and giving it to me. "It really that bad?" I sighed as his eyes scanned over me. He then chuckled and nodded. I shrugged trying to not get distracted by his muscular upper half before I buttoned the shirt.

"Ready to head back?" I felt a small smile twitch and I nodded. He then smiled and I grinned. "Race ya?" he chuckled and we took off. Even though he was fast I was stronger so one of his strides matched three of mine. I laughed as I got ahead jumping over the river first. "Ha!" I laughed him chuckling before I tensed the breeze bringing a scent that made Edward's hands clamp down on my arms. "Don't breathe!" he hissed and I held my breath hearing the faint sound of a heart beat.

Jacob then coming into view. Him standing with his hands in his pockets as we went a little closer. His dark eyes watching me worried. "Hey Jake." I said. Him smiling slightly nodding towards me, "Bells." "Jacob, this isn't a good idea." Edward said shaking his head. "So you want her in their around the kids first!" He snapped. Edward growled and I sighed.

Jacob then cracking a grin. "I have to admit it Bells your a freak show." he laughed and I grinned. Edward then growling. "Thin ice Jacob." he rolled his eyes. "No no, he's right, the eyes are wild." I laughed and Jacob nodded. "Yeah, super creepy." I smiled and he grinned. "You know I have to admit I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." he sighed. "But I was wrong." he laughed. I smiled and Edward chuckled.

"Now, do your worst bella." Jake sighed walking closer to were the heat radiating from his body felt like fire.

I tensed and took in a breath clenching my eyes before opening them. My nose wrinkling. "Ew! Jeez Jake you stink!" Edward laughed then realizing my arms as Jacob chuckled. "Yeah speak for your self." he laughed and we all looked up from the high voice I heard earlier. "Jake?" Jacob then looked at me before sprinting up the stairs to the porch.

Edward and I then walking through the front door. Every one was in here. Rose and Alice standing at the back door with three babies in their arms, Two beautiful little girls and a small boy. With Two teen age boys in front of them with a teen age girl behind Jacob. Seth and Leah standing on Jake's sides. My eyes widened as they locked on the teen agers. The reconization of their features were to great to not know they were my children. Even their beauty was beyond what my dull human eyes remembered.

Renesmee's brown eyes meeting mine as she peeked around Jacob's massive shoulder. A grin spreading across her face as her eyes widened. I smiled and then glanced at Ej and Masen who both smiled and then my gaze fixing on the two small girls. Makayla and Marie.

One of them had dark brown curly hair while the other had bronze curls. The one with dark brown hair had green eyes while the bronze one like her sister had brown. Both the similar facial features while the small boy looked more like his brothers. His dark brown hair straight while his brown eyes shone.

I smiled and took a small breath in when flames erupted in my throat. Making me tense and Edward grasp my arms. My grasp on control now gone. As I fought with myself from trying to attack my children. Emmett and Jasper then hauling me out the door fallowed by Edward as my throat burned and my heart broke.

_**Okay no one get mad at me please, I wanted to put some surpirses in this story.**_

_**I have tons of things planed so no one yell at me for this please,**_

_**1. What do you think will happen now?**_

_**2. How do you think the kids will take it?**_

_**3. When do you think bella will be able to see the kids again?**_

_**Review please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I was shocked to seeing her that way. Shocked to see them dragging my mother out of the room. My instinct was to run forward but I knew that would only make it worse. My hand clutched Jake's arm that flew out in front of me. To protect me and to keep me from running forward.

Masen and Ej tensed in front of me while Makayla and Marie both whimpered hiding their faces in my aunts necks. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. "Come on we're going to the rest until they get her calmed down." Jake growled. His arm circling around my waist as he lead me out the front door.

He then opened my door and let me in before letting Masen and Ej buckle in the babies before climbing in the truck bed Jake then stomping on the gas. When we got to the res the entire pack was out there. Waiting in Jake's yard for the news. Jacob climbed out as I did circling his arm around me again before Sam stood from his porch step. "Jacob, Leah and Seth told me what happened is every one okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine." he said. Sam nodded. "Well come on in Carlisle called and said he would call when they get Bella out of here." he sighed. Jake nodded and we went inside. We sat in the living room in front of the fire place. Sam sending most of the pack out for shifts and back home for some rest. The only people who stayed were Emily Sam Seth Leah Embry and Paul. Paul only stayed since Rachel was home but they stayed in the other room.

I looked over at Masen as he sat Next to me and Ej sat in the chair beside the couch. Sam and Emily on the love seat. I could hear them all talking but I just stared into the flames. Seeing my mothers face over and over again. From her human to her vampire. Then the blood thirsty look before the sadness when she let them drag her out.

"Nessie?" Emily asked touching my hand. My eyes snapping from the flames to her as I snapped from my daze. "Yeah?" I asked chocking a bit as I spoke. She frowned. "You alright sweetie?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "Yeah." I nodded and glanced back from the sound of a familiar voice. My eyes brows furrowed and Sam and Jake looked up.

Just then grandpa Charlie and Jake's dad Billy came through the door. Both laughing as they took off their ran coats that were dripping wet. Billy looking up before glancing back at my grandfather, He then looked up and his face went pale as his eyes locked on us. Then a smile lit up his face.

I smiled and stood running over to him throwing my arms around his neck. "Grandpa!" I yelled him chuckling. "My gosh Ness look at you." he smiled. I laughed and he let me go to hug Masen and Ej. Him then putting an arm around me. Him then glancing at the babies. "Is this them?" I nodded and walked over taking Makayla and Marie. "Grandpa this is Marie and Makayla. And over there is Michale." I smiled. Him smiling. "Gosh they look a lot like you three." he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled nodding before kissing both babies heads. Giving Makayla back to Seth. Grandpas eyes fallowing him before they snapped to me and Jacob. "Did Seth-'' "Yes." I answered as he huffed. "Him and Leah?" I nodded again biting my cheek. He sighed nodding before looking up. "How's your mom? Where is she." sadness washed over me now and I bit my bottom lip. "Um, well she..." I trialed off shaking my head. How was I going to explain this.

I glanced back at Jake for help and he pulled grandpa over to the couch explaining what had happened.

...

That night we spent the night over at Jake's. My brothers sleeping on the couch while Seth slept in the chair beside Leah's both holding Kayla and Mike to them. Ej slept with Rie in his arms her asleep on his chest as he snored on the love seat. Jacob and I taking the air matress in the small guest room.

I didn't sleep that much though. My head buzzing with to many thoughts. So I stared at his sleeping face. Amazed at how much younger he looked as he slept. My fingers tracing his face. The shape of his nose his cheek bones and his lips.

Biting against my lower lip I sighed and turned over on my back staring at the ceiling.

The next morning grandpa called and said it safe to come home so we went back. Thank full to be home I walked up the porch steps behind Masen and Ej who raced up the stairs to the showers. Fighting over who takes the first one.

I went into the living room and plopped on the couch beside my grandmother who was sketching a picture of a blue bird with her pencil. Her glancing up at me her hand still tracing the designs. "Hey sweetie you alright?" she asked looking at me worried. I nodded with a yawn. "Yeah just didn't get to much sleep." she nodded and sat her note pad in her lap. "Well why don't you take a nap. I'll watch the little ones for you." I nodded kissing her cheeks. "Thanks." I then sprinted up to my room collapsing on my bed.

When I woke I got up and tried combing my hair with my fingers going into the bathroom seeing Mason combing his hair. "Hey Ness." I waved and pulled the shower curtain back something catching my eye. "Masen Anthony Cullen!'' I growled. Him looking up and grinning.

I groaned as Masen flipped the string to one of my bras. Him grinning as he showed me how it held his shampoo and body wash. "Are you kidding me!" I growled. "I have to wear that you idiot!" I growled smacking him. "Why do you have to, there's nothing there any way." he laughed.

Making me look at him narrowing my eyes, "If that's the case why do you wear under wear?"

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in the past few days been super busy but any ways sorry it's short but the next chanpter will be longer cause I will be skipping ahead a little. Please review. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Months later

[Edward's P.O.V] I sighed as I watched them drag Bella out the front door. Me fallowing as she thrashed around, I could see her eyes cloud over and I knew she had zoned out. Bella was now in vamp mode. Nothing would stop her now. Jasper and Emmett tried keeping her in their grip but she was strong. She threw them off her. Instantly I shot forward in her path grabbing her. She struggled as I watched Jacob take the kids into the car. I tightened my grip and found my self falling back as she kicked my legs out from under neath me, I winced as I wrestled her to the ground forcing her to stay down.

"Bella please stop! I know it's hard love but think about what your doing. That is your children. Renesmee, Masen, EJ, Michale, Marie, and Maykayla remember them?" I asked as she began locking her muscles into place. Clenching her eyes shut as pain crossed her features. I felt my self break as I watched her fight with herself. Because I'm the one who caused all of this. If I would have just left her alone. _"But then you would never have known your kids. You would have never been able to save them from the volturi attack or bella from Victoria."_ the small voice chimed in my head. I sighed and waited for her to calm down with the help of Jasper before standing and helping her up.

She then buried her face in my chest. Her body trembling with tearless sobs. "I can' believe that just happened.' she whispered. "Love it's nothing you can control." I sighed. She shook her head. "I didn't even feel like myself Edward." she whimpered and I wrapped my arms tightly around her sighing and kissing her head. "I know love. It will get easier I promise." I whispered into her hair before she shook her head. "I hope so." she whimpered. I then looked up at Emmett. "Tell Jacob to keep the kids at the res until I ca get bella out of here. I don't want her going through that again and I don't want to put the kids in danger." I growled to Emmett who nodded. Bella again sighing.

Alice then skipped out the door with two suite cases. Her handing them too me. "Here, I bought these in case you needed to pack." she sighed. I nodded keeping on arm around bella while holding the suite cases with the other. We then walked over to the house and inside. By time everything was ready to go it was already morning. Just as we got in the car the kids pulled in. I easily dogged them seeing us and bella seeing them before heading to the air port. Once there we got on the plane to Isle Esme.

...

[Renesmee's P.O.V] (2 Months later)

I groaned as I felt the small bodies jumping on my bed making the mattress rock. Swiping the air I heard two giggles before a small body landed on my chest. The air flew from my lungs as I sat straight up. Michale tumbling off me and onto my legs, "Michale what the he-" I stopped seeing his brown eyes going misty. I sighed and smiled scooping him up and flinging him to my back before he could shed the tears in his eyes. He then laughed and put his arms around my neck as I scooped up the girls. "So what are my favorite little people up to today?" I asked. All three smiling. "We want to go to the beach!" Kayla smiled her brown eyes shinning. I laughed and smiled at them. "You do Hugh?" I sighed seeing the bright sun rays leaking through the windows.

"Yeah! Grandma and Grandpa already said it was okay." she smiled. I still couldn't believe my siblings vocabulary. They were only two months old and physically two years old. But they talk like adults. Like me and my brothers they are very intelligent very fast and very strong. Rie and Kayla weren't nearly as strong as Mike but they were definitely as strong and fast as me.

I sighed as we reached down stairs my grandmother talking rapidly on the phone before looking up at us smiling. " Actually here she is." she said as I sat the kids in their seats. Her giving me the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver as I walked onto the back porch. "Hey Ness." my father's voice answered. I sighed and shut the door smiling. "Hey daddy. What's going on is everything okay?" I asked watching my uncles wrestle around the yard. "Yes everything is fine don't worry. I was just checking in on you all." he chuckled and I heard my mother's voice in the back ground. My stomach twisting in knots with excitement and fear.

"It's Renesmee love." my father answered and I bit into my bottom lip. He chuckled then, "Your mother says hello." he laughed and I smiled. "Tell her I said hi." I sighed. Her bell like voice ringing in the back ground. He chuckled again and then sighed. "Would you like to talk to her love?" he asked. "Uhm...no it will just make it harder." she answerd. In the background. He sighed. "Well uhm how are the little ones?" he asked changing the subject. I smiled. "Evil." I laughed him chuckling. "No, um they're good. They look at least two now." I sighed him not responding for a moment. "Dad?" "Still hear. So what are you all up to today?" he asked. I sighed. "About to take them to the beach with Mase EJ and Jake." I sighed. "Okay well I guess I call you later." I nodded. "Alright love you guys bye." I then hung up heading inside getting ready for the beach.

By time I had got the kids ready Jake Seth and Leah were already here. We then said good bye and headed for the res.

[Ej's P.O.V] I sat in the back of the truck with my brother and Seth. Michale sitting on Mase's lap while Kayla Rie and Leah sat in the back seat. Ness and Jacob in the front. Once we reached the beach Mase and I jumped from the back of the truck bed and opened the back doors. Rie jumping in my arms as Kayla jumped into Seth's. Leah Flinging Mike to her shoulders while Mase got the toys and towels. Nessie walking beside me.

Once the warm sand squashed under our toes we picked a spot and spread the towels out. Putting up the umbrella and setting down the cooler with drinks and food. Immediately I slipped y tank top off and into the bag leaving me in my swimming trunks. Masen doing the same as Nessie stripped from her gym shorts and baggy tee shirt leaving her in her blue bathing suit.

I smiled as Kayla and Rie ran towards the blue waves squealing at the cold water. Mike playing catch with Masen as Nessie giggled and raced after the girls with Seth and Jacob. Pursing my lips I stood and walked towards the dock. Seeing the different boats along the pier. I smiled at the different people who passed and felt myself freeze.

Seeing a figure tying a rope to the dock before she stood straight. and turned meeting my gaze. She was as tall as Nessie had wavy Carmel colored hair. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was tan with flushed to a rosy red cheeks. She was skinny but she had muscle to her. She then blushed as she saw me looking and I smiled feeling my hart pound in my chest. Talking myself into it. I walked over to her making her smile. God she was breath taking. "Hi. I'm Ej. EJ Cullen." I smiled holding out my hand.

She took it with a smile and my body tensed from the electrical shock that flowed through my entire body. My smile widening making her blush. "Hi. I'm Savannah. Savannah Scott."


	7. Chapter 7 Love

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I giggled as I ran across the shore line of the waves. Kayla flung to my back as I ran with her. Seth grabbed her before she let go falling out of his grasp. She then toddled her way to the blanket Masen was sprawled out on. Her plopping down on his chest. Him coughing as he laughed.

Me then running behind Marie as she took the ball. Me then blocking the others, before Jacob was running behind us. "Run Rie run!" I laughed her giggling before sliding underneath Leah and towards the spot that marked the goal. Her then giggling as she threw the ball down.

"Ha!" I yelled jumping in Jake's face before seeing the look on his face, making me spin on my heel and take off down the beach. Rie screaming behind us. "Go sissy go!" she laughed jumping up and down. I knew he was at my shadow but I kept running. Squealing as his warm arms circled around my waist from behind. Picking me up and spinning me around. Us both laughing. "Gotcha." he grinned. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him playfully glaring. Me then elbowing his stomach before darting over grabbing a pool noodle. Swinging it around like a sword.

"Stay back. I have a noodle!" I laughed him chuckling as he picked up the other. Us play fighting as we laughed. Him then grabbing the end of mine before I looked up meeting his eyes. Seeming to loose myself I snapped out of it with a smirk. Leaning forward before he did and then slipped the noodle from his hand ducking under his arm taking off towards the water.

"Never let your opponent distract you!" I called behind me. Hearing his chuckles. He then ran behind me grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around, I laughed as he kissed my cheek before setting me down.

Ej then walking over with a girl I had no clue who she was. My eye brows raised and Jake's warm arm circled around my waist as my brother came over, "Hey ness can you hand me my wallet." I nodded tossing it to him before nodding towards the girl. "Who are you?" I asked as she smiled shyly. "Ness." Ej growled. "What?"

The girl smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "Um, I'm savanah." she sighed biting into her lip. Glancing at Ej before looking back at me. I then smiled and held my hand out. "Hi. I'm Renesmee but you can call me whatever you want. I'm Ej's sister and that's our brother over there. His name is Masen that's Marie and Maykayla our sisters and Michale, our baby brother."

She nodded waving to them. "And this is my boyfriend Jake and his friends Seth and Leah." Quickly then catching my words my cheeks blazed a rosy color before Jake glanced at me raising his eye brows, Ej glaring. "Um tell the others I'll be back in a bit kay?" he said his eyes searching my face. I nodded and he put an arm around Savanah's shoulder before they walked away.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Jake teased as I blushed. "Shut up! It was an accident. Out of habit," I growled him smirking. "Oh so you tell every one I'm your boyfriend." he smirked and I felt bumfuseled and quickly tried to change my wording. "Well, the whole imprinting thing. I don't like other guys and well- I'm older so people just automatically assume- and well- I don't know how you see me. As a friend or a sister or what but I like you now, and well I me-" I stopped when he kissed me softly.

My body tensing from shock. Before my eyes closed to. The electric sensation rushing through my entire body ,before I was kissing him back. My arms going around his neck as his coiled around my waist. Hearing a chorus of ''Ooooohhhs and Ahhhhs.' Me then pulling back and looking up at him to see him grinning a me. "So does that answer your question?" he smiled.

A blush creeping on my cheeks as I laughed nodding. "Definitely does." I smiled him smirking before his hands cupped my face before he kissed me once more. Us pulling apart as we heard foot steps coming towards us. I glanced at Masen who was beside him. "Hurt her Black, and your puppy chow." he sneered and Jake nodded. " Believe me Mase. I would never." he answered back and Masen backed up going back to play with Mike.

I smiled shaking my head before dropping my arms from his neck. Jake then chuckling before taking my hand. Lacing our fingers together before we began walking down the beach behind Kayla and Rie as they collected seas shells along the shore.

[Ej's P.O.V] Through the entire date I couldn't seem to stop smiling at her as we talked. Getting to know each other. It seemed like it was just me and her. even though I know that's not true. It felt that way. I felt this pull towards her I couldn't describe it, Then every time I held her hand, or put an arm around her or even when she buried her face into my shoulder as we watched Saw 3. Which I thought wasn't scary but it terrified her.

When we walked out of the theater we began walking down the side walk talking again, she gripped my shirt when a bunch of idiots came rushing by on dirt bikes nearly running her over. "Move out of the way dumb ass!" one of the guys yelled. Normally I would go kick their asses but she gripped onto my hand and lead me away. We had dinner at a place down the street before walking back to the pier.

It was dark now, pitch black to be exact and the only light was the ones from the dim street lamps. I put my protectively around her shoulders and she leaned into my side as I walked with her us stopping at her boat. "So where's your folks?" I asked her shrugging, "They'll be here in about five minutes my dad just texted me," she shrugged and I nodded. "So I had fun today." she smiled making me grin. "Good. So did I." I smiled as she blushed. I then reached forward tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before tilting her to look at me.

Leaning in I fought with the fire raging in my throat as her heart thumped in my ears, but that wasn't going to keep me from her. Not ever. When my lips pressed to hers I felt electrical shocks run through me after a moment we both pulled back and she smiled at me letting me lean my head on hers. "I'll see you later?" she nodded and grabbed my phone typing in her number before I took hers typing mine. Me then smiling and pecking her lips. "Call you tomorrow?" she nodded and I smiled turning and walking down the pier.

Once half way down the street a strange feeling churned inside of my stomach. I stopped then and then knew why. Hearing the faint cry a few blocks away. Male voices and two female. I spun then taking off down the alley in vampire speed. Hearing her cry for help making my heart drop to my feet. It was Savanah who was in trouble. I pushed my legs as fast as they would take me hearing her voice more clearly now. She was close.

I hit an alley way then and I could smell her throat burning scent along with three others. "HELP!" I heard her scream and my feet carried me forward without a second thought. I reached the alley just as the vampire was ready to sink his teeth in her neck.

"NO!" I roared and she whimpered. "EJ RUN!" She screamed but I tackled him off her. She gasped as the vampire under me growled before one of them jumped at me from behind. "No!" Savanah shrieked before I moved my hand. A rippling sound echoed before the yellow light flowed through my hands as I threw the vampire backwards. Me then ripping the head from the one under me.

Spinning as Savanah shrieked and a dark headed female held her growling. My eyes darkened with anger when I stood and her red eyes narrowed on me as she growled lowly. "Try anything and the human is dead." she hissed. I growled. "You hurt her and I swear to god I will rip your head off." I said my voice so deep it sounded like a growl. Savanah whimpered and the vampire smirked throwing her toward me she tried to spring. Me using my powers to throw her through the fence,.

Quickly scooping Savanah up I then took off. She clung to me as I ran in vampire speed with her. My heart beating rapidly in my chest, Was I suppose to tell her now. What was I going to say? Is she going to be scared of me? a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind like a slap in the face.

Once we made it to her house I jumped into her open bedroom window before setting her gently on her bed. She sniffled and looked up at me worried. "W-Where they vampires?" she whispered and I tensed. "How did you-" "My brother is a were wolf, I think. I over heard him on the phone and looked out my window to see him explode and a wolf was in his place." she sniffled. I nodded. "Well my half brother I guess I should say, we have different dads. " she shrugged. I nodded and she sighed.

"Then I guess since he's a wolf you know what I am." I sighed as she laughed wiping her eyes again. "Yes. Even though everything he said about your kind was a lie." she said shaking her head. I smiled. "Well not all of us are like this." I sighed. "What do you mean?" she asked. " Well my family and myself are the only ones who drink animal blood." I sighed her nodding. "So the ones in the alley?" "I don't know. I have never seen them before." I sighed as I sat beside her. Taking her hand in my, " I hope I didn't scare you. With the way I reacted. I just couldn't let them hurt you." I whispered stroking her cheek with the pad of my thumb, " I understand if I did but I'm not like the-" she cut me off with a kiss.

"You don't scare me. I like you allot. Not just because your cute or you have the most amazing green eyes. But I love your personality. And if dealing with a little danger is what it takes to be with you, Then okay." she smiled. I grinned and kissed her softly before pulling back and pulling her into my arms. Her head resting against my chest. "Good. Because through this short time I've known you. You've already captured my heart." I whispered in her hair before kissing her head getting ready to leave,

I knew it was stupid to say that after spending one day with her. But, I felt so attached to her. I didn't want to leave her side. I felt this need to be around her. This protective feeling for her. I couldn't explain it. She then grabbed my hand. 'Wait!" "Yes?" "Can't you stay here?" she whimpered and I sighed.

I had to worn my family make sure my brothers and sisters where okay. I could always go when she fell asleep. I sighed defeated before she got up and walked into her bathroom. She came back out in some shorts and shirt before she laid down bringing me with her.

"Stay here until I fall asleep...Please." she whispered as she laid her head on my chest. I nodded and kissed her head. "Promise. Your safe sleep." I felt her body relax next to me and I sighed. I wanted to stay here with her but I couldn't get the image of the women out of my head. Who was she? was she after my family. My sister.

Renesmee. Her name sent panic through me before thinking of little Rie and Kayla. They were out their today. Alone, dad wasn't here and neither was mom. Our uncles and aunts were at the house. Grandfather at the hospital they were one with only Masen and little Mike, I nearly leaped from the bed but reminded myself they had the wolves. Masen too. He would protect them as much as I would. They're fine.

Exhausted and confused, I just closed my eyes and let myself sleep beside her. Feeling that she was safe in my arms, knowing I could check on every one in the morning and knowing Savanah was safe with me I fell asleep

_**Omg guys I am so sorry for not posting in so long I had a super busy weekend and begging of the week. But I hope you enjoy and if any one is confused feel free to message me but the next chapter will explain more on what's going on. Please review ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 His girl

Renesmee's P.O.V] Later that night we headed home and didn't see EJ when we got back. I tensed worried before remembering he was going out with a girl. That seemed to relax me. Like usual I picked up Kayla and Rie while Mike jumped onto my back. Me taking then to their rooms. I set the girls down in front of their pink door before skipping into michale's room before setting him in his race car bed. He giggled as I tickled him making him squirm his chestnut curls shaking widely with laughter.

I then went over to his dresser pulling out his cars pajamas and helping him get dressed before covering him up giving him his stuff lion. I then pulled the cover over him and kissed his head. "Night mike.' I smiled flipping on his night light on. "Night sissy." I the cracked his door before walking into the girls room. Seeing their beds empty. I sighed and shook my head walking into the playroom hearing their giggling. Them both dancing around in their princess outfits.

I smiled and watched them as they giggled. Me then going in and grabbing them both. Both squealed and giggled at me before grinning at me. "Aren't you two suppose to be in you pajamas?" I asked making both look down.

"Maybe." They both sighed and I laughed. "Mhm so what does that mean." "We need our jamies on." I nodded setting them down. "Come on I'll help you." I smiled both nodding and taking my hands as I took them out of the play room.

Once we got into their room I picked up Kayla and put her on her pink castle bed pulling out her silky purple princess themed pajama's before helping her put them on, I then went over to Rie and placed her on her swinging fairy bed.

The fluffy Purple bed swung backwards as she giggled. I sighed and stopped it before grabbing her pink fuzzy Fairy pajamas before helping her get dressed also. I then helped her under her covers before handing her her stuffed lamb. Then giving Kayla her stuffed wolf and lamb. covering her up. I sighed as I get their favorite book and sat in the rocking chair in the middle of their beds. Sighing before reading over the pages. Both drifting off after a few chapters.

I then stood walking over and kissing their heads. Then flipping on their night light before cracking the door poking my head in Michales seeing him fast asleep. I smiled and kissed his head covering him slightly before cracking his door. I then smiled and walked into my room laying down in my soft bed.

I then grabbed my book my eyes scanning over the words I memorized by heart. I laid there for hours probably and then glanced up from the soft taps at my window. Sighing I got up and walked over to the only one that opened and looked down seeing Jake.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he motioned me back. Him then backing up before running forward. Him running up the side of the house before he flipped hitting the tree then the house shooting through my window with a soft thud. I laughed and he smiled closing it back.

"Very good." I laughed before he pecked my lips softly. Then pulling back I plopped back on the bed rolling onto my stomach. Him laying beside me on his back. Tossing my soccer ball I had by my bed in the air. His wind blown hair shiny from the small rain droplets and had a few twigs. I reached over giggling as I pulled a few leaves and sticks from his black shaggy hair.

Me then looking back at the book as he looked at me smiling, "So where's EJ?" He sighed as I shrugged. "Who knows. But he'll be fine." I sighed. "So you talked to Edward today?" he sighed as I nodded. "Mhm. I heard mom in the back ground too." I sighed my stomach twisting into tight knots. '' You alright Ness?" He sighed touching my cheek. I nodded. "Yes I'm fine." "You sure? Do you need to talk about it?

I sighed shaking my head no. "No, I'm fine, really." he nodded and I sighed yawning. He chuckled and nodded. "Alight I get it you don't want to talk to me," he grinned. I smacked his chest playfully rolling my eyes as I closed my book. "You know that's not true." I laughed him. Glaring playfully before rolling onto his side folding his arms.

I giggled and put my book on my bed. Leaning over his side to see his face quickly pecking his lips. "I see you." I teased him chuckling his hand tickling my side. I squirmed laughing, "Quit it you jerk!" I giggled as I squirmed. He laughed shaking his head. "Nope.'' "J-J-Jake stop!" I laughed. Me then kicking his arm. He flew back slightly allowing me to get up and jump out my window landing on the balls of my feet. I smirked at him as he shook his head looking through my window.

I then stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha! You can't get me!" he smirked and jumped out landing on the ground. I then gasped and ran hearing his feet fast behind me. I looked back before squealing as his warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Gottcha." he grinned picking my up. I then laughed as he threw me over his shoulder. Chuckling as I squirmed. "Jake put me down!" I laughed. Him sighing, "Ah nope." "Jacob Ephraim Black if you don't I will kick your fury ass!" I grumbled him laughing. He then acted like he dropped me making me squeal before he caught me standing me up right. I then laughed smacking his shoulder. "jerk." I mumbled him chuckling. Turning towards the porch when I coiled down landing on his back.

He laughed as we tumbled to ground. Me giggling as I ruffled his shaggy hair. I then yawned kissing him. "Now we're even." I then got up launching up to my bed room window. I then stepped back as Jake climbed up the tree jumping into my window. "You could have just used the door." '' Yeah I known but so could you have." he smiled and I nodded. "Point taken." I then nodded.

I then laid back on the bed as Jake did. I then turned off my lamp before covering up. Resting my head on his warm chest with a sigh. I could feel his warm arms wrap around me making me smile in the darkness before I closed my eyes. "Will you stay in here with me until I go to sleep?" I whispered. He nodded kissing my head. "Yes."

...

When I next woke I felt two pairs of small hands shaking me. Hearing small voices whimpering before I rolled over on the cool mattress. Realizing Jake wasn't there I sighed and looked at the girls. Kayla and rie both stood at my bed side clutching onto their stuffed animals.

I sighed and looked at them as I turned on my lamp seeing both of their ivory cheeks stained with wet tears. Quickly I sat up throwing the covers off me as I bent down to their level. "What's wrong?" "We h-had a b-bad dream. C-can we s-s-sleep with y-you." Kayla said trying to calm her sobbing.

I sighed scratching the back of my head tiredly. "What about Masen?" "He would sleep through an earth quake." Kayla sniffled wiping her eyes. My eyes softened and I nodded picking them both up and laying them on my bed. They both scrambled around trying to get situated before I laid in the middle of them. Both curling up to me.

" Alright calm down we're are all okay just get some sleep." I sighed kissing their heads. Both nodding as I covered us up. Wrapping my arms around their small bodies. "Night sissy." they both said at the same time. I smiled slightly and sighed. "Night girls."

When I next woke up I stretched feeling the girls shift beside me. Both looking up. "Morning." I smiled. "Morning Sissy." they both smiled. I sighed and sat up before picking them up going down stairs. Mike and Masen were both already eating as I sat the girls at the table. "Hey, where's EJ?" I asked as I sat down. Masen shrugging biting into his egg sandwich. "No idea. He didn't come home last night," I looked up at him confused then. "What?" He glanced up his green eyes confused. "Yeah he-" he cut off his sentence from the fast feet gliding towards the house.

We both shot up knowing the family was all here already. Us both throwing the kids behind us as my uncles and grandfather shot down the steps. my aunts picking up the girls while grandma grabbed Michale. Masen spreading his red shield around us before joining our uncles and grandfather in the yard. Me then going to run after him before three cold hands wrapped around my arms bringing me back. Us all sighing in relief as Ej came through the trees.

Instantly the hands dropped my arms as we all noticed the girl perched on his back. "Oh not him too." Aunt Rose grumbled as I turned shooting her a dirty look shutting her up before walking out the front door. "Edward Jacob Cullen what the hell are you doing?" I snapped as I recognized Savanah. Her hazel eyes clouding with worry as she clutched onto his arm. Hiding halfway behind him. "Calm down Ness jeez." he said rolling his green eyes. "Calm down? You ant me to calm down? Where the hell have you been? Why the hell is she here? And most importantly why are you running in vamp speed with her around?" I screamed Savanah flinching as Ej glared at me with dark eyes.

"First, lower your damn voice ness. Second I was saving her from a vampire attack. Third, she knows because her brother is a wolf." he sighed. My posture tensed and I looked at her. Immediately knowing who her brother was. Realizing the resemblance. "Wait I never asked who is your brother." Ej said turning to her. "Ethan woods."

"Oh hell no! No freaking kin to that damn psycho is part of this family." Masen snapped. Ej growling. "Shut it Masen or I will shut it for you." he said with such anger it came out as a growl. Masen then backing up. "Alright. Jeez chill." "He won't Masen, remember what your father told you about when a vampire meets their mate?" Grandpa sighed. Masen shaking his head. "It's sort of like imprinting. You know instantly."

I frowned glancing at Savanah and my brother. Biting into my lower lip I growled shaking my head. "Masen back off. If it's anything like imprinting you better keep your mouth shut." I snapped him sighing. "Fine. Savanah I apologize for our reactions but I just don't want any hurt." Masen frowned. Savanah nodding and relaxing a bit.

Uncle Jasper's golden eyes darkened then. His face dropping. "Wait who was this vampire?" uncle Jasper asked. "Emmett and I found new scents. If they match then..." he trailed off looking at Ej. "Um two men and a woman." "What did the woman look like?" he said eagerly. His eyes worried and cold. "Um dark hair tanish pale skin red eyes. Why?" "Carlisle, get Edward on the phone now. I know who she is and tell him there is no time to waste." "What why?" I asked confused.

He glanced at me and frowned running a hand through his blond hair. Aunt Alice rubbing his tense shoulders. He then looked at me and sighed. "Because if it's who I think. She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

_**so sorry I haven't posted for a few days. My family went on vacation and I didn't have alot of extra time. So anyways here it is. **_

_**1. Who do you think the vampire is?**_

_**2. What do you think she's after?**_

_**3. How do you think they know who it is?**_

_**4. Do you think bella will be able to come back controlled?**_

_**5. Do you think every one will except Savanah?**_

_**Please review. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Your back!

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sighed as I laid on the couch in the basement. My head in Jake's lap as Mase and EJ played WII Sports Resort. Michale asleep next to Leah's wolf. Her hiding him halfway behind her mountain of silver fur. Kayla asleep with Seth in her play house and Rie curled up beside me.

It was officially two in the morning and my uncle Jasper hasn't returned with the passports yet. I the groaned from the light being turned on. "Wake up kiddies uncle Emmie's coming to PLAY!" My uncle sang jumping onto the couch. The kids squealing and running around screaming as I growled. "EMMETT CULLEN!" I yelled him glancing up from ticking the girls. "Yes?" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "Uh oh later kiddies uncle Emmies gotta go." he then ran up the stairs with me chasing behind him.

The others rolled as we ran through the house and I finally corner him at grandma's garden, I tackled and we wrestled until he picked me up by the ankle grandma standing. "Emmett put her down now!" he frowned and dropped me making me groan. "Gently Emmett!: she scolded helping me to my feet. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked and ran inside.

"Do I have permission to tear him apart?" I growled. Her laughing. "Nope sorry." "Damn. Okay what about just killing him?" "Still no." she laughed. "Damn it." I growled her giggling as I went inside. Thankfully when I went down stairs my uncle had the kids occupied while I got some sleep.

When I next woke I could hear my grandfather talking on the phone on the floor above me. Music echoed down through the basement along with soft giggles from up stairs. Sighing I rolled over and stood walking up the stairs and into the living room. I smiled seeing EJ and Masen playing chess in the corner while Uncle Emmett aunt rose and aunt Alice all sat on the couch. Rie and Kayla dancing around giggling. Michale sitting in his blue dinosaur been bag playing with his action figures. All three completely oblivious to me standing in the door way.

I laughed as I watched Kayla and Rie dance around the room laughing. The music blasting as my aunts sat on the couches smiling. None of them realizing I was here. Until the girls glanced up. Their smiles widening before they skipped over taking my hands. "Come on sissy." Kayla said dragging me behind them as we went in front of the stereo the girls dancing around. "Come on sissy move your butt!" Rie sang moving my arms.

I laughed and gave in spinning them around before dancing with them. Before tripping over Michales basket ball landing on the floor with a thud. I groaned and they both gasped running over to me. Their small hands pressing on my back helping me sit.

I laughed at their worried faces giving them both a small smile. "I'm okay." I smiled both nodding and kissing my cheeks. Them both giggling as I tickled their sides. The high squealing sounding like bells ringing through my ears.

"Come on Michale lets go play tag with Seth!" Kayla said as she saw Seth's tan wolf trot through the tree's. I sighed and fallowed seeing Ej and Masen playing basket ball in the drive way while uncle Emmett practiced fighting on a rock. Since uncle Jasper was out he didn't have any one to spare with.

I sighed and sat in the grass, watching Kayla, Michale, and Rie run around laughing, Seth's sandy wolf bouncing around them. His barky chuckle echoing through the yard before Jacob's wolf was beside me. I looked up and smiled at him as he butted me with his head before going into the bushes and coming back out. I smiled as he sat next to me. Lacing our fingers together before putting the same arm around me turning me to face him as he kissed me softly.

I smiled as I pulled back looking over his face. "Have you even slept recently"? I sighed him shrugging. "Not until I know you will be completely safe." he sighed. I frowned tracing the deep circles under his eyes. "Then how bout this, you can sleep in my room every once in a while. Just as long as we sleep I say my uncles won't slaughter you." I tease him smiling. "Well as long as I know your safe." he sighed pulling me onto his lap. Circling his arms around my waist before kissing my head. I smiled slightly as I cuddled closer to his warm chest. Feeling him rest his chin on my head. I then watched the kids carefully making sure no one got hurt as they ran around laughing.

The sun's warm rays now shone through and made my cheeks get hot from it and Jake's body heat. The gray clouds going away letting the blue sky peeck through. I smiled and squinted as the cyrstals from my uncles skin shone in my eyes. Me grabbing my sun glasses and slipping them on as my aunts sat in the lounge chairs infront of the porch. The shimmering cyrstals dancing around in the green grass. As the sun continued to shine the tempeture got higher and I found myself lying on my back in the grass beside Jake. Staring up at the clouds laughing as we guessed the diffrent shapes. Once I felt the sweat beads trickle down my head I glanced at the kids, and got up to get them some drinks.

I sighed and got their three sipping cups up filling them with juice. Thankfully they weren't to stubborn about human foods. I then put the kids' cups on the counter before grabbing two bottles of coke out of the fridge and a two moutain dews. Me then grabbing a glass of water when I heard the first scream. The glass slipped from my hands and landed on the tile floor with a smash and I ran out of the kitchen behind me grandparents. My eyes spotting mike and the girls before widening as he disappeared. Appearing beside me now all three falling over. Quickly me and grandma crouched down helping them up. "How did you do that?" I asked amazed Michale looking as confused as we were. "I-I don't know…. I just…. I just pictured being next to you and poof." he shrugged as I smirked. "Hm."

I then looked up to see why they screamed seeing uncle Jasper. " Sorry I came behind them and it scared them." he sighed. Grandpa waving it off. "It's quite alright did you find them?" that's when we heard the soft foot falls a few feet away. My father then walking through the brush behind uncle jasper smiling brightly. The girls gasping and running straight to him "DADDY!" They both squealed jumping into his open arms. He kissed both of their heads before setting them down to get Mike. I smiled at the happiness buzzing around as I walked over. Standing next to Jake who seemed tense.

Quickly fallowing his gaze my eyes stopped on a pair of amber colored eyes. The women smiling brightly and even giggling as she watched the exchange. Her chestnut hair flowing behind her. My jaw nearly dropping when I realized from her facial simulates it was mom. She noticed my gaze then and glanced at me. Her breathing shuddering slightly from my appearance.

[Bella's P.O.V] My stomach fell to my feet as I saw Renesmee, the innocent fourteen year old I remembered was now gone. She was as tall as me now. Her facial features similar but different. She still had my human eyes and Edward's bronze hair. Her hair was now wavy down her back and her skin was slightly darker. She was truly beautiful now. My eyes widened in amazement as her hand fumbled until it came in contact with Jacob. His fingers closing tightly around her hand before I smiled at them and walked over pulling her into a tight hug.

Her warm body tensing slightly before she looked at me wide eyed. Giggling I smiled at her before she smiled back. Throwing her arms around my neck with probably more strength than she use to because her Strength seemed a lot different. This time though it was me who had to be gentle. Not her. After a minute I let her go and her brown eyes scanned over my face. "What?" I laughed her biting into her lower lip.

"Nothing... I just... I didn't think it would feel like it was still...you. Not for a while anyway." She shrugged her cheeks burning instantly. I smiled and nodded. "Me either sweetie." I kissed her fore head and turned hearing my boys. "Mom!'' Masen smiled pulling me in a tight hug. I laughed hugging him back before kissing his cheek. "Hey sweetheart." I smiled as I pulled back his green eyes shimmering slightly before he moved so EJ could hug me next.

I laughed from him spinning me around before I spun him. Making him chuckle shaking his head. He then stepped back as my two baby girls came barreling towards me. "MOMMY!" I smiled and caught them in open arms. My heart if it were beating would explode by now. I smiled as I held them tightly. "You know who I am?" I whispered. Both nodding smiling. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?'' Makayla asked. "You haven't even met me." I answered back softly. Makayla smiling at her sister. Marie's innocent face becoming serious as her green eyes looked into my amber ones.

"Mommy we met you the first day you spoke to us in your tummy."

_**Sorry for the wait :(**_

_**1. What do you think of Michale Makayla and Marie so far?**_

_**2. What do you think Michale's power might be? **_

_**3. Do you think the girls have powers?**_

_**4. Who likes that Edward and Bella are back?**_

_**5. How do you think Edward and Bella will take the news about everything that happened?**_

_**Please reciew. :D I may post the next chap either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on if some one really wants me too...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Danger

[Renesmee's P.O.V] The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. We explained everything they had missed and EJ told them about Savanah. Like the rest of us they were worried but knew they had no room to judge so said they supported him. That made him happy. Every one also seemed to be tense around mom. Even though there was apart of me that was worried too. I saw the way her eyes were. She had no trouble at all. It was _her._

That night we sat in the living room. Grandpa in his study. Grandma in the den painting while aunt Rose and uncle Emmett sat under the stairs playing a board game with Michale. EJ and I laid on the rug playing one of our SSX games. Masen sat in a chair in the corner. Kayla and Rie putting makeup on saying 'he needs to look pretty'! My parents sat on the couch with Seth while aunt alike and uncle jasper played chess.

Jacob laid beside me on the floor. His head on the pillow he sleeps on on my room. His dark eyes closed to wear his russet skin covered them. His muscular chest rose and fell as he snored lightly. On hand resting on his stomach the other on my back.

The wind blew wildly outside as thunder crashed and lighting struck. The sound of the rain's pitter patter against the glass made a peaceful sound around the house. The only other noise was the girls giggles, the TV and Jake's snoring.

Everyone jumping from the loud yell. "YEAH!" Michale laughed as uncle Emmett growled. "Oh that's not fair rematch!'' he ordered as Michale laughed and jumped around. "NOPE!" He smiled as he jumped over the table as Uncle Emmett reached to grab him. "Come here you little runt." he laughed as Michale yelled. "Mommy save me!" he laughed as he jumped in our parents laps. Both laughed as Michale tried hiding behind them.

I smiled and looked at EJ as he laughed. "HA in your face!" he smirked as the screen showed him as a the winner. "Oh hell no!" I snapped. "Renesmee!" my mother laughed covering Michale's ears. Frowning I gave an apologetic look before glaring back at EJ. "You totally cheated! You knew I was distracted." I spat as he shrugged. "Don't be a sore loser! Now go get me a soda" he grinned as I raised an eye brow. "Is there something wrong with your legs?" I barked as he shook his head. "No nothing besides the pain in the but that's been there my entire life. What is it name again? Oh yeah Nessie." he chuckled and I growled pouncing on him. He cried out in surprise as we rolled into the hall.

Just then I heard my parents talking as I got EJ in an arm bar. "Glad to see some things never change." my mother laughed. "Would you like to get them or me?" my father asked. My mother laughing before I focused back on EJ. Just then cold hands wrapped around my arm and EJ's jerking us both up. I looked up shocked to see mom.

She smiled at us and then her face became serious. "Well that does come in handy." she laughed before looking at me. "Renesmee no breaking your brother's arm. EJ if you want a soda got in the kitchen and get it yourself." she sighed as EJ frowned and nodded. The rest of the night flew by and I smiled as mom was able to tuck the kids in.

* * *

><p>[Bell's P.O.V]<p>

Then next morning the kids woke and came bounding down the steps. Michale was the first fallowed by Masen. Michale still in his clue race car Pajamas while Ej wore a pair of plaid flannel pants. His brown hair ruffled and sticking up in some places. EJ was the next to come down arguing with Renesmee. EJ wore the same plaid pants as Ej while Renesmee was in silky gym shorts and what looked like Jacob's old black tee shirt. Marie and Makayla both giggling in her arms as they listened to their brother and sister bicker.

Smiling to myself I stood and fallowed quietly behind. Seeing Esme standing at the stove. Kalay Marie and Michale all sat in booster seats at the table while Jacob scarfed down his Frisbee sized cinnamon roll and his five pieces of Bacon. Renesmee sitting beside him laughing as she stole his egg sandwich. Him reaching to snatch it as she grinned and was sitting on the counter across the room. My eyes widening. She was faster than I remembered. Watching her she took a bite of the sandwich as Jake chuckled stalking towards her as Esme shook her head trying to hide the smile on her lips.

Renesmee taunting held the sandwich out while chewing Jacob reaching to grab it when she snatched it back taking another bite before passing it to Masen. He instantly caught it and bite into it Jake groaning. "Oh come on. I can't eat that now. That'll poison me!" Rosalie looked up from the bib she was tying around Michael's knack and smirked. "Masen give him back the sandwich.'' she grinned as Renesmee narrowed her eyes.

Alice then skipping back in. "Okay we have things to discuss!" she spoke jumping with excitement. Renesmee looking at her then at me worried. I then walked over and leaned on the counter beside her. My head lightly resting against her warm shoulder. "So what's going on?" Ej asked his mouth half way full. Alice grinned. "Well since we have found those new scents." her tone changed then and her small body tensed. "We have decide to move away for a little bit to be safe.'' Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "Guys we have been here for over a year. People are going to start to notice."

We nodded and I glanced at EJ who had squished his sandwich in his hands. The egg squeezing out on his fingers. "EJ you can still see Savanah we aren't moving to far." he nodded and relaxed. "Now as I was saying. Since we our moving we need to get new wardrobes new furniture and get the papers we need." I nodded. "So me Bella Rose Esme Kayla Rie and maybe neesie will go while the boys stay here?" Renesmee shook her head. "Sorry Nessie is wiped." she mumbled half full. Her cheeks blazing.

I smirked and Alice rolled her eyes frowning. "Fine then. Lets get going."

* * *

><p>[EJ's P.O.V] I watched as my mother aunts grandmother and baby sisters left. My father and uncles heading out for patrol as Jacob did. Masen playing Ball with Michale and Ness in the back yard while I sat in the living room. My mind focused on the television before my phone rang in my pocket.<p>

I instantly reached down and pulled it out seeing Savannah's picture. Smiling I flipped it open. "Hey." I smiled hearing her sniffle. My body tensed then. "Savanah?" "EJ you guys have to get over here now!" she cried and I was already running out the door. I didn't even tell my brother or sister I was leaving I just left.

Pushing my legs as fast as they would take me I ran swiftly through the green forest. Cutting straight over to the trail that lead to her house. Smiling nothing but wolf stench. Strange.

When I got to her house her window was cracked open so I easily climbed up and inside. She jumped up and ran to me burying her face in my chest. "Oh god I'm so sorry. At least he can't do anything." she whispered as I pulled her back. "What?" she looked confused before looking around, "Where are the other?" she cried. "At home why?" "NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BRING THEM!" She sobbed as I stared confused. "Why?" "Because he wants to hurt them." I grabbed her arm the flinging her to my back before jumping out of my window and landing perfectly onto my feet. Taking off for the house.

* * *

><p>[Renesmee's P.O.V] I laughed as Masen groaned. The ball hitting him square in the nuts as he fell over groaning. Michale gasping and giggling. I then went over helping him up as he groaned and stood still for a moment before sighing in relief. His phone the buzzing in his pocket.<p>

Him quickly flipped it open and then closed. "Crap dad needs me over their he said they may be running into some complications with the pack about crossing the land." I nodded. "Call Jake if you have to!" he nodded and walked inside before back out. "Where's EJ?" I shrugged. "I don't know I thought he was in there?" "He was." I shrugged picking up Michale as he reached for me. "It's okay I can watch him I'm sure he'll be back." he nodded and kissed my head. Him then taking off.

I smiled and sat Michale down as he sprinted but more like wobbled down the hill to get his soccer ball. Him slipping and falling. Gasping I ran down and swiftly picked him up seeing him smiling. Mud soaking the front of his clothes. "Awesome!" she laughed as I smiled shaking my head as he stiffened. "Mike?" I asked as his brown eyes widened an his hand reached out towards something behind us.

Feeling my heart drop I slowly turned and gasped throwing Michale behind me as I cautiously crouched. "What the hell do you want Ethan?" I growled. The wolf snarling as it's hackles raised. Baring it's teeth and snapping. My vampire instinct now kicked in and I got a good grip on Michael before literally pitching him onto a branch in the tree's. Him hugging on the trunk as he watched worried.

Ethan chuckled a wolfy growl and circled me. My body coiling as I watched him, he stared at me with dark eyes and I wanted so badly to read his thoughts some how. Focusing on his expression it hit me like a ton of bricks. My hear skipped and my stomach fell to my knees as I gulped in fear.

_**oh what do you think ethan is up to?**_

_**2. who do you think Savanah was talking about?**_

_** you think Nessie will get hurt?**_

_**please review. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sacrafice

_**Okay most of you may be a little surprised by this. ;) Um it it is a gorey chap. Just a fair warning,**_

[Renesmee's P.O.V] He wanted to kill me. That's all he wanted. Was for my head to be on a plate and for my blood to be spilt. He wanted me dead. And he wasn't leaving until I was. I quickly ducked out of the way as pounced for me. Rolling as he stomped his paw down next to my head. He snarled I ran forward punching his left leg making a crunch and him yelping. Quickly I darted back and he swiped his paw at me. Gasping I covered my face with my arm and felt his claws rake across my skin. The stabbing pain flowing through my arm as I growled.

Him then swinging again and I ducked flipping over him as he spun around. I circled carefully and he growled snapping at me as I shrieked and jumped back. Tripping and scrambling on the ground as he growled and inched closer. Showing his teeth through his muzzle. I quickly got up and back flipped over him as he lounged to grab me. His claws sinking down my side this time though.

Whimpering I felt the warm liquid ooze and my heart beat began pounding in my ears. He then swatted at me. Striking me and making me slam into the boulders by the river. Feeling my bad arm now break I cried out and Michael sobbed. "SISSY!" "Stay there!" I called as I tried desperately to get to my feet. Things began to blur now though and I found myself being struck once more in the back. My head cracking against the granite. The sharp edges busting my skin.

Red now clouded my vision over my right end as I fell back down the the grass. Whimpering I rolled over and looked at Ethan. He fazed human now and pulled up his shorts before picking me up by the throat and slamming me against a tree. "No!" Mike sobbed.

"Consider this pay back for my parents." he hissed. Wincing I shook my head. "W-what?" I managed to say. "Oh so you didn't kill them?" He barked squeezing my neck tighter as I remembered fully with out him explaining any further. I knew who they were. One day we ran into them. His father was a wolf and caught the voturi scent. His mother was with her husband at the beach with him and Savanah. An accident happened when he ran into Felix and them and she tried helping him but another vampire smelt the blood. They were all three slaughtered. I was not the one who killed Ethan's parents. Some one else in my family was. Knowing who it was I swallowed hardly trying to get the spit past his hands and he slammed me against the tree once more.

"DID YOU KILL THEM?" He screamed. Tears returned to my eyes. "ANSWER ME!" He bellowed and I nodded. I wasn't the one who did it yes. But the one who did wasn't going to get the blame. He was seven at that time. He couldn't control it back then. Why should he be hurt because of a stupid decision that was made years ago. No he wasn't going to die for a mistake. He deals with that pain on a daily basis. Not this two. Not this time because, I was.

He then growled and threw me. I cried out as the glass windows of the house smashed as I flew into it. The thousand of crystals shattering and slicing every inch of exposed skin. Landing on the wooden floor I scrambled up the best I could. Leaving a trail of blood in my place. More and more glass slicing into my body blood oozing out as I slid across the now blood stained wooden floors. Ethan jumped in now. Kicking me in the ribs. I screamed in pain as my bones snapped and he chuckled shaking his head. How was he so strong in human form. Why didn't he just go ahead and finish it as a wolf inside of a human?

Not thinking anymore as he stomped down on my chest knocking the wind from me. I gasped and scrambled as I tried crawling away from him. Then he stomped on my right leg as I felt most of the bones crunch. Crying out I landed on my face whimpering in pain. More glass cutting into me as I sobbed in pain. Tears streaming down my bloody face as he kicked me in my other side flipping me onto my back.

Looking up at him I saw hate disgust and a certain fire I never saw in his dark eyes. This scared me. I knew the wolves had no control but Jacob was the only one who could control it around me. But Ethan he hated me. He was going to kill me. Unless I fought back. Trying to scurry back as he trembled he blew up and caught my leg in his sharp teeth. I screamed this time as the stabbing pain was unbearable. His teeth sinking through my flesh. Michael was shrieking and sobbing now as I whimpered to weak to fight back. Then he was thrown off me. Ej now crouched protectively in front of me. Savanah by the door way. Her hazel eyes wide with regret pain and sorrow.

Glancing back at EJ now I saw his body coil and his face look so much like our father I couldn't believe it. Ethan snarled and EJ growled. A deep throaty noise that echoed inside his chest. My breathing began to quicken as Ethan went to charge at EJ as Savanah cried out. "ETHAN NO!" She screeched running to block his path but he didn't stop. EJ now looking back at me then her I nodded. I knew he would never forgive himself if she were hurt. He then grabbed her flashing her out of the way and going to run back to me but it was to late.

His teeth caught my thigh this time as it felt as if he were trying to tear me apart. Actually that was what he was doing. I screamed in pain and then I heard and growl and Ethan was shot all the way into the tree's.

I looked up the best I could to see my mother. Her expression reminding me of dad's. A growl echoing through her clenched teeth. My uncles had to restrain her as my aunts had to grip onto Masen and EJ both. Savanah crying in the corner with the kids. My father and grandfather appearing beside me. "Nessie?" my fathers voice was pain as I tried my best to look at them my vision blurring. "Nessie come on hang on baby it's okay." my father said his voice cracking as I felt myself being picked up. Things spinning and my heart beat thrummed rapidly. "Nessie!" I heard Jacob cry and the next thing I knew I was being flown up stairs. Bright lights shone above me and I could myself began to get cold. "Daddy." I whimpered as he laid me on a table.

[Edward's P.O.V] "Daddy." my heart shattered into a trillion pieces as my throat felt a lump rising. My legs feeling weak as I saw the pain in my baby girls eyes. My own eyes filling with tears that will never shed, My brain flew in a million directions as Masen and I tried desperately to stop the bleeding. "Why isn't she healing!" Jacob screamed Carlisle growled. "I Don't know JACOB!" He snapped. "The wounds are to great! She is part human! Her body can not work this fast to heal all of these wounds!" he yelled. Jacob's eyes filling with tears as Carlisle began desperately to clean away all the blood to find the wounds. EJ helping me hold her still when her body began falling around.

The blood pouring from her wounds as she screamed and sobbed in pain. Masen now had tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobs breaking through his throat as he tried desperately to hold his sister down. " Masen go get me a bag of A negative blood from the cooler." Carlisle ordered as Masen nodded and shot down the halls. Renesmee's face was sheet white now and their where no color to her normal rosy cheeks. Tears continued to stream down her face and her body began to feel warm to me, Not hot like usual for her hot temperature warm.

Panic flowed as I quickly cleaned the wounds finding the first on her leg. A huge bite mark was there. The holes from the teeth cutting deep in her flesh nearly to the bone. My eyes widened and I held pressure finding the claw mark down her side. Glass pieces in her legs and stomach. Carlisle growled from the bite on her leg and quickly began to have EJ remove the glass pieces.

Quickly wiping away all the blood Carlisle began taking out the glass pieces while blood continued to poor. Once he was finished with that her body began spasm. Her screaming bloody murder. _"I can't take it!"_ Jacob's voice shot through my mind and my eyes shot to Sam.

''Get him out of here!" I barked Sam pulling Jacob out the best he possibly could. The entire time he screamed her name and her blood shot eyes fallowed him before they looked at me and then she closed then tightly as she spammed again. "Hold her down!" Carlisle yelled. I did my best to hold her. Seth came and helped along with Paul and Leah. More blood continued to poor though. Masen and EJ both shook their heads backing up.

Both of them shooting out of the room. I could hear Savanah and EJ talking below us and my body tensed as I held Renesmee down. "I AM GONNA KILL THAT DAMN MUTT!" He roared as Savanah sobbed. "Ej please no he's the only family I have left. HE made a mistake nut it wasn't just him okay." My body tensed as I tried focusing on holding her down but the conversation kept coming back.

"YOU HELPED HIM!" He screamed as there were sobs, "NO! I TRIED WARNING YOU I DID! It started that way yes! I just wanted revenge on who killed my parents!" she sobbed, "But it changed!" "Yeah right! What do think I am a damn idiot!" "No!" "Don't touch me savanah." he growled. "Ej plea-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The door slammed and I couldn't process what just happened. Savanah was in on it. In on it with her brother to kill my baby girl. Growling as I helped put pressure on the wounds that still spit out blood. I knew one thing. Ethan woods was a dead man if she makes it out of this. If not him _and Savanah_ are dead,

_**O.o who expected that one?**_

_**1. Do you think Nessie will be okay?**_

_**2. Do you think Savanah was telling the truth?**_

_**3. Who do you think killed Ethan and Svanah's parents?**_

_**4. Do you think Ethan is going to be killed now?**_

_**5. Do you think Savanah and EJ will stay together?**_

_**I know alot of questions :D I just love seeing every ones opions.**_

_**Please review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12 There life is forfeit

[Ej's P.O.V] I stormed out of the house away from everything. The rain beating against my hot bloody skin. My sister's screams of agony singing my mind. I could hear her crying my name but I kept walking. Tears flowing from my eyes now, but not from sadness. From fury and heart break. "EJ!" Her angelic voice shrieked and I stopped spinning to face her. "What?" I yelled her taking a step back in fear. I clenched my fists now and gritted my teeth making her gulp. "Let me explain." she whispered. "Let you explain WHAT? That you used me to help your damn brother to kill _my sister_? How you played me like a book. After trying to save you. You repay me with THIS?" I screamed showing my blood soaked tee shirt. Renesmee's blood all over my clothes arms and hands.

Savanah's hazel eyes flowed tears and she shook her head. "No I did not play you! At first yes but EJ I fell for you! the first day! I fell for you! but I just wouldn't admit it to myself. And when my brother- I never wanted this to happen! Nessie is my friend." she pleaded. "HA! Some friend. Did you see her? Hugh DID YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Because you know what? My sister! My sister the person who I pretended to hate but really love." I chocked out the word as a sob began to erupt. Tears flowing like crazy as a pain began in my chest. The realization that my sister could be dying. " Who I pretend gets on my nerves! The one who drives me up the wall. The one that I fight with all the time. The one the only one... besides my baby sisters and you, I could help protect. But I couldn't I couldn't protect her. And now she could be taken away from us. She could be dead! Only because I couldn't protect her because I was trying to protect _you_!" I spat her shaking her head.

"NO! I love you and Nessie! Ethan wasn't suppose to do it! I called the whole deal off after my first three days with you and your family I swear!" she cried. "He wasn't suppose to do it! I swear I tried talking him out of it he wouldn't listen! He went crazy and I called you hoping top get you all some where safe!" she sobbed gripping my hands now. Tears of hurt and pain flowing now. The rain beating down harder making her shiver slightly. " EJ please. Please I'm so sorry." she sobbed as I shook my head. Jerking my arms from her grasp. "No." I growled. Her staring at me as if I slapped her. "Your not sorry.'' I growled.

She stared at me confused. "You wanted revenge for your parents right?" she nodded more tears flowing. "Yes EJ but if one of you did it then I don't care any more." she whimpered. I took a deep breath shaking my head. Looking her dead in the eyes. I couldn't tell her. The truth would hurt her more that what I was about to say. " I never want to see you again."

[Jacob's P.O.V] I stared at the blood soaked sheets as I tried to register what was going on. Nessie. That sent me shooting forward helping Carlisle and Edward keep her alive. Tears collected in my eyes as her body began thrashing. Her heart beat slowing as more blood squirted from her wounds. Unable to take it anymore Edward now made Sam drag me from the room as I fought against him screaming her name.

I couldn't loose her. Not her. Please not her. I watched as she screamed in pain and blood squirted from the gash on her head and the huge bite mark on her leg. The claw marks on her arm now completely covered in dark liquid. Her eyes opened slightly and met mine. They showed so much pain. So much torture it made my knees wobble. "Nessie!" I screamed fighting harder against Sam as he dragged me out.

He drug me through the back door and shut it. Bella leaning her back against it as she stared into the rain. Marie and Makayla sitting at the table with the umbrella popped open. Both clutching their stuffed animals as they sobbed. Alice and Blondie trying their best to sooth them. "Were is that damn mutt?" Jasper growled venomsly as he and Emmett came through the trees. Even Emmett looked broken. Jasper expectedly did also, but I mean feeling every one's sadness had to be hard. Masen then looked up from his hands that were placed on the table. I tremored then looking at them. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." I answered with a growl. I looked at Bella then, who seemed as furious as I was. "If something happen-" "If any one disagrees howl. We'll back you up." Masen snapped before Bella could speak. Her smirking at him before nodding at me. Her amber eyes showing the worry. "Be carefully Jake." she whimpered as she walked over kissing my cheek. I nodded.

Just then Nessie's voice floated down top us. " Where's Michale?" she seemed to get out in a raspy voice. Was she . I couldn't tell but I couldn't even think about it. It hurt to much. I cringed as another cry echoed. My eyes shot to Bella as hers widened. "Jake." she whispered as I growled. Thinking of Leah she then came out the back door. "I found him." she whispered her hugging him close to her as he sobbed. She rocked him and Esme reached out her hands taking him as she sat with Marie and Makayla also Seth beside her as he tried calming them. More screams echoed and tears stung, I growled then. "I'll be back."

"No your not doing this alone.'' I turned from Edward's voice. His eyes normally golden were black as coal. His face was so twisted I would kill him unless I knew it was him. Instinctively my arm flew up to keeping Bella back before remembering I didn't have to protect my best friend any more. "What do you mean?" I asked him looking at Emmett and Jasper. "He could have help from the younger ones." he shook his head. "If Renesmee makes it and you don't. We'll loose her any way." he answered and I nodded. "Besides you think your going to take all the fun away?" he said darkly as I smirked and a part of me inside shivered. I had never heard him talk like that unless Bella and the kids weren't around. "Lets go."

They nodded and I turned Bella arguing with Edward behind me about helping. Of course he refused. I stopped and waited then. "Edward I want to help." she growled as he shook his head. "No. your still young Bella. If you loose yourself in blood lust now you'll loose everything again you worked for. Stay here and make sure the kids don't get hurt if he happens to come back." she stared at him for a moment and sighed nodding. "Fine." she huffed and he nodded kissing her before turning and walking to my side. "Be careful." she said before I fazed and we took off.

We ran all the way past the border and stopped at my house. My dad should know where the damn idiot is. Especially if the counsel was involved. I fazed back and walked up to the front porch with them flanking me. I knocked once and he opened the door. His face calm and serious. He knew. "Jacob?" he asked calmly. "Where is he dad?" I asked. Him sitting back, "Who?" he asked as Edward growled. Him narrowing his eyes. "Dad where the hell is Ethan woods!" I roared. Edward grabbing my arm. "He's a couple miles back into the woods I can hear his thoughts." Edward said quickly as he noticed my tremors. I nodded. My dad spoke up then. "Jacob, what are you going to do?" he asked over the down poor. I didn't answer. " I 'm going to make him regret what he did." I growled. He knew I was pissed. "Jacob just wait please?" he asked again cautiously.

I looked at him and shook my head. "No." we began walking into the yard again when I heard his voice again. "Jacob what are you going to do?" my dad asked as the others fallowed me into the yard,. I turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "Bye dad."

I just tore off my blood soaked shirt and began running again. "JACOB!" I heard him call before some one spoke. Rachel maybe? I couldn't tell. They knew he wouldn't stop me. Ethan was a dead man. He hurt _my nessie_ and he wasn't going to get away with this one. I told him a few months ago if he touched her I would kill him. And that is what I'm going to do. No one will stop me. Not ever,

I fazed just as I took a step in the forest. Seth already telling us before I asked. Everyone new what was going to happen. His life was for fit. Weather it was allowed or not. Ethan woods was dead. I pushed my legs faster as I caught sight of him running. _"Get back here you damn coward!''_ I roared inside my mind him quickening his pace as I growled doing the same. He ran faster as I quickly caught up. Edward and Jasper flanking me as Emmett passed to the other side corning him.

I caught Ethan in the heel and he yelped falling on his face. Edward and Jasper crouching as they circled slowly. _"You really going to kill me Jacob?"_ he growled as he got up. Us both circling each other now also. _"You bet your ass I am."_ I spat him smirking internally, _"When are you going to learn Jacob? Vampires are our enemy. Even the damn hybrids. What kind of creature kills their mother at birth?"_ I growled. _"Nessie didn't she almost did but she didn't. She has such a kind heart like her mother, she wouldn't hurt a single thing unless reason. She is human Ethan!"_ he chuckled darkly then. _"She is nothing more than abomination."_ Edward hissed at that and came closer._ "She has feelings Ethan! She has a heart! A soul! She is my imprint! and you might have killed her!" _ he grinned through his muzzle then. His white teeth showing under the fur and black skin,

_"She disserves everything she got and will get is she survives."_ he chuckled. _"What the hell are you talking about?" "I'll finish the job myself if she lives. You can count on that."_ That was all it took. I lunged for him and he yelped as my teeth sank into his hackles. Tearing them out blood began to spill as the rain beat harder against my fur, we rolled for a moment before he kicked me off. His claws scraping against my chest as I let out a yelp in pain. Feeling the blood drip from the wound.

Growling I tackled him and we rolled snapping and growling at one another. Him snarling before I slammed my paw against his face. He yelped and kicked me off once more as I got back up. Snapping his hind kegs making him yelp and falling to his stomach. I growled and and he scrambled taking off. I shook my head. _"You can run Ethan but your dead anyways."_ I ran after his scent and realized where he was going. Edward and Jasper right behind me with Emmett a little ways ahead.

We caught him a few blocks away into the woods right at the back yard. _"Damn it!"_ I growled. Edward snarling as he sprung, Tackling him down as they rolled across the leaves and mud. The other gasped on the porch and Blondie and the little pixie flashed the kids inside as Leah and Seth fazed pacing in front of the porch. Esme running in with Michale also as Bella stayed. Watching Ethan and Edward fight, When Edward's hand was tore completely off and my eyes widened as it flew into the tree's. Shocked that actualy happened my head then snapped to Bella as she flew off the porch. Tackling Ethan to the ground. My eyes widened slightly still not use to her being a vampire.

I growled as he through her off sending her into a few trees. _"Do not harm her!"_ I barked watching Bella stand with the help of Emmett as Jasper hit Ethan's back legs with a swing that should have tore them completely off. The blonde vampire dodging Ethan's swing from his front paw as he hit the right front leg. Sending him down. I tensed and coiled as Jasper dodged many attacks before he got his arms locked around him. Ethan struggled for a split second before he spun throwing him into the tree's. With a growl I got closer to him as his dark eyes glanced to the windows of the house. Me snapping at him making Ethan chuckle. _"You really are playing for the wrong team Jacob. You imprint on a demon hybrid and are best friends with the one who gave birth to the damn spawn."_ I growled. Now my anger rising more. He has crossed every line now. It's one thing to insult Bella. It's another to call her and nessie both horrible things. But it's a complete different thing when he has tried to hurt them both.

Pouncing I took him down and sank my teeth deep into his throat. He howled and I cut it off by stomping on his jaw. He kicked me off and I quickly tried getting up before he sank his teeth into my shoulder. Cracking my shoulder in the process before biting my front leg. Growling I fell and got back up in time to tackle him to the ground before he kicked me again. His strength nothing compared to before. It barley left a scratch ,blood oozed from his wounds and he whimpered. He then flipped us sd I struggled. His front paws sinking into my sides. Growling Leah and Seth came full speed out the back door fazing before hiting the ground. Edward was in enough time to jump on him when he sank his teeth into my neck also. I howled in pain as Bella growled. Seth and Leah about to help when Edward shoved his hand through Ethan's chest and ripping it back out. His heart in his hands.

Ethan's body fell limp and Edward threw him off me. Throwing his heart into the grass. The rain washing the blood from his hands. His breath coming out in pants as we all stared at the body as it slowly fazed human. Pain and relief went through me. Pain of killing one of my brothers but relief from what he did to Ness. Taking a deep breath I fazed back and pulled up my shorts. Bella and Jasper helping me stand as Edward and Emmett burnt the body. We all looked up when Carlisle came through the back door.

His shirt was soaked in blood. His hands were stained and so where his arms. His blonde hair was stained red and his normal kind eyes were tired. Edward tensed as he stared at him and his knees wobbled. Tensing I looked at Bella. She stared at Edward and her eyes clouded with what looked like tears.

Edward's hands shook and he looked up at me then Bella. "Edward?" Bella whispered. Her voice broke on every word. He looked up at her gripping his hair. "No." she shook her head covering her mouth. I was missing something. "What?" I asked as Bella backed up and fell to her knees. Carlisle frowning and looking down. "What?" I asked louder. Edward running his stained hands over his face. His body shaking as he held Bella's eyes. "WHAT?" I yelled this time. "Dad." Masen said as him and Ej came out the back door. Tears falling down his bloodied cheeks. Edward looked up and Masen fell into his chair, I looked at him shooting forward grabbing Edward's arms now. "Edward!" I roared him tensing. "IS RENESMEE OKAY?"

_**1. Who thinks Nessie is gonna make it?**_

_**2. Who think that ethan dieing will cause troble with the elders?**_

_**Please review :)**_


	13. Chapter 13 She's gonna be okay

[[Bella's P.O.V] My eyes filled with invisible tears and Michale sobbed. I looked at Jacob when he screamed tears collecting in his dark eyes as Edward's face was in so much pain it broke my heart even more. We all looked up from the fading heart upstairs. Tears, real tears rolled down Jacob's cheeks and he swallowed hardly. His knees wobbled and buckled under him. Edward catching him and helping him sit.

We all listened as Carlisle ran back inside panicked. My free hand griping onto my hair. Seeing him in the huge window doing what seemed like CPR as Sam and Paul held her flailing body around. I closed my eyes and listened the others worked quickly upstairs and Jacob shook his head rapidly and gripped the ends of his hair. Him then standing and running into the trees. "Jake!" I called but knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead I looked up at Edward who meet my gaze and held my eyes for a while. I felt Michale spring from my arms as Leah came out the back door and he flew into her open arms sobbing.

None of us moved besides Edward who came over and wrapped his arms tightly around me. Brining me against his chest as I stared not comprehending what had just happened. My daughter was dying? My head fell limply against his chest as Michale laid in Leah's arms sobbing. Makayla in Seth's arms now also. Marie standing on the porch her green eyes clenched closed as she sobbed,

EJ slowly making his way over to his baby sister picking her up. Edward tensing as he looked up and his face dropped. "Edward?" I whispered. Him holding me tighter against his chest as his black eyes looked down at me. His jaw clenching and he leaned his head on mine as I clenched my eyes shut. Taking in a shaky breath and for the first time in my entire existence, praying inside my head that my daughter would make it through this.

Just then his head snapped up and a smile broke across his face. I stared at him confused. Wait was she okay? Did something happen? Just as I was about to speak the door opened. Carlisle came through the back door after a few moments and I could hear the steady heart beat and the mechanical beeping. He looked extremely tired now, even though I knew that was impossible. Edward stood and pulled me up with him, '' Is she okay?" I whispered him running a hand through his blood stained golden hair. My arms going around Edward's neck as I leaned against him.

Carlisle looked up and smiled slightly. "Actually, she's okay now." those for words made my knees weak as I fell limply against Edward's chest. A small smile breaking across my face as relief flooded through me. " We got everything sealed up and wrapped up and she seemed to be okay after that. She lost a lot of blood but she should be fine..'' A smile broke across every one's face and I smiled burying my face into Edward's chest. Laughing in relief. I couldn't think of anything else but to laugh. Edward sighed into my hair and I looked up to see the kids smiling. Ej and Masen grinning slightly.

"Is it okay if we see her?" I asked. Him looking at me for a moment. "She's pretty bloodied up Bella. It may not be such a good idea.'' I shook my head. "I'm fine." he nodded and glanced at Edward who nodded and took my hand. "Jasper. Can you go find Jacob for me?" he sighed as Jasper nodded and took off into the tree's. We walked quickly in and my eyes stung as I saw the swept up broken bloodied glass. Esme moping up the blood stains on the floor with bleach while Alice and Rose made sure it was off the furniture.

Walking up the stairs quickly behind Edward we walked into the hall and Carlisle stopped us. Sam and Paul walking out slowly and carefully. Sam's expression was deadly and instantly my body crouched slightly in a defensive position. Edward tensing beside me before he got halfway in front of me. Staring daggers at Sam as his topaz eyes darkened into pools of coal. A growl rumbling deep in his chest chest as his fist clenched.

"He started this Sam. Jacob _imprinted_ on Renesmee and Ethan _chose_ to try to kill her. Jacob himself said that it was against the way you all are, to kill another's imprint. He said that you wouldn't purposely hurt each other that way. If they did their life was fore fit." he growled lowly and Sam closed his eyes sighing as Paul watched worried. His dark eyes flashing to us before Sam. I knew Paul hated vampires. All of them do. But one of the wolves closes to Renesmee besides Jacob and Seth was Paul. He hated us but surprisingly he was very close to Renesmee Masen and even EJ.

Sam looked up and Edward coiled when he growled. Emmett was up the stairs then and at Edward's side. Seth and Leah both came up the stairs then and did something I never would have expected. They both stood at our sides crossing their arms. Paul frowning at us before he clenched his fists and leaned against the wall.

"Ethan screwed up Sam. He did a stupid thing and if Nessie would have died..." Seth trailed off shaking his head before glancing down stairs. "If Ethan had done that to Kayla... I would have tore him to shreds." he said tensing. Leah nodding. "The same for me. If he would have hurt Mike... his head would be on a platter." Leah spat as Sam sighed and glanced back at Paul.

"Think of if you and Emily were in the same position." Paul said making Sam's dark eyes snap up to him. All of us glancing at him surprised. "Emily is not part vampire." he snapped making my fists clench. "Would you really even call Renesmee a vampire? She is more human than anything." Seth said laughing with out humor. Paul then smirked. "Unless you piss her off. Than she kicks as-" "Paul!" Leah snapped. "Shut up with that kind of launge around the kids!" she growled Paul holding his hands up. "yes ma'ma." he chuckled. Sam smiled slightly then before he looked up at us Seth Leah then back at the room I guessed Renesmee was in. He then looked back.

" I see your point though. Nessie has _never_ be counted as a vampire in our eyes. Only because we know her since she was little. I will try my best to explain it to the elders." he frowned as Edward relaxed and nodded. "Thank you Sam, again." he sighed. "Like Seth and Leah pointed out... As much as some of our members dislike it, Nessie is as much a part of our family as Jacob is." he sighed and Edward nodded. Sam then nodded before him and paul sprinted down the steps and out the door. Seth and Leah turning and walking down stairs. Carlisle then looked at us.

"She's awake but she may not be in a few. Her body is working very hard to heal." he frowned. I nodded and we walked in. My eyes stung again as I saw her head had gauze placed over stitches. Her arm had gauze and a bandage wrapped around it while her leg was wrapped up in bandages. Her face still had blood dried on it but other wise it looked okay. Her brown eyes stared out the window as the monitor hooked up to her beeped nosily in the room.

Her turning to look at us as we walked in. I could see the tears then and I quickly ran over. She sniffled as I wrapped an arm carefully around her. Then kissing her head carefully as Edward came over. Her good hand gripping his as she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. I quickly wiped the away and combed her bloodied hair back from her face.

"You alright baby girl?" Edward asked as she sniffled and nodded. Her brown eyes worried when she looked up. "Is Mike okay?" she whispered her voice so horse it made my eyes widened. Edward nodding moving hair from her eyes. "Yes, him Kayla and Rie are all downs stairs." she relaxed slightly and nodded. I then saw them cloud with worry once more as she looked up. "EJ?" "He's fine too." she relaxed mostly then before her eyes shot to the window. Panic flooding inside them as her heat seemed to skip slightly as she took a deep breath in wincing as she growled in pain Carlisle came over putting a hand carefully on her shoulder. "Easy Nessie." he sighed as she nodded clenching her jaw. Her eyes closing as sweat began to trickle down her fore head before she relaxed and Carlisle stepped back and sat at the desk in the corner right something down in a notebook.

"What about Jacob?" her lips barley spoke his name and I knew what she was thinking. I was about the answer when Edward nodded. "Sam Paul and Jasper are going to go get him." he answered as she looked confused, "Where is he?" "Thinking don't worry just rest every one is safe." he sighed soothingly as I combed her hair with my fingers. She stared at us for a minute before nodding. "Okay. Promise?" Edward smiled kissing her head gently. "Promise." Then she let her eyes slip close and her body relaxed. Frowning Edward gently moved her hand and pulled up a chair allowing me to sit him looking out into the hall as the front door slammed. I looked up and out the window seeing EJ running for the trees. I turned to ask Edward what was wrong when he shook his head. Him sighing before kissing Renesmee's head then me. "I'll be back." he sighed flashing out of the room and running after him.

_**sorry for the wait I have been VERY busy trying to get ready for high school and finally got some free time, anyway hope every one has had a good summer.**_

_**1. What do you think is wrong with EJ?**_

_**2. Do you think the drama with the pack is over now?**_

_**3. Are you glad Nessie is okay?**_

_**4. What do you think is gonna happen now?**_

_**5. Do you want the next chap to be in Edward's P.O.V or EJ's?**_

_**please review :)**_


	14. Chapter 14 The truth

[EJ's P.O.V] I kept sprinting at full speed when dad caught my arm. I jerked from his grasp and growled at him. Tears flowing down my face as anger clouded my eyes. He tensed. "EJ running won't help anything. All your doing is running. You aren't running from the pain or the anger. It just makes it harder to control." he said calmly me shaking my head and gripping my hair. "No dad! She played me! God she just wanted revenge." I yelled as he frowned. "No, EJ not when we met her. Or I should say not when she was around. Her thoughts did not show any sign of that." he sighed him shaking his head. Growling I turned and struck a thick maple tree. Him stepping back as it creaked and fell over. My breath came out in pants as I fell to the ground my face in my hands.

The pain was to overwhelming. I just wanted to shut it off. I just wanted to push it away. To close it off. The two names spinning circles around my brain. Nessie Savannah. My sister the girl I loved. I couldn't choose. I wanted to rip Ethan to shreds but turns out my uncles dad and Jacob took care of that one for me. Savannah. A part of me wanted to run and find her. Tell her how much I loved her. Another part, wanted to hate her. Hate her for hurting my sister. I couldn't though. I just couldn't.

Sighing I racked my hand through my wet hair as dad sat beside me. Placing a hand on my shoulder. His golden eyes worried. Sniffling I shook my head.

"Ethan thought Nessie killed their parents." I whispered as his body tensed. "That's why he did it?" He asked. "Savannah said she helped him at first but..." I trailed off shaking my head. "But it didn't end up that way?" He finished my sentence as I nodded more tears flowing from my eyes. "God dad this is all my fault." I whispered. "No Ej it's not." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes it is. Ethan came here for revenge." he whispered. "But EJ that's not _your_ fault." he said as I shook my head, the flashback playing over in my mind.

"You don't understand dad. He attacked Nessie because she said she did it." he tensed looking me dead in the eyes. "Did what?" I sighed and shook my head a tired sigh escaping my clenched teeth. I bit into my lips and sat on the broken tree. My mind racing. I then ran my hands through my hair and sighed,

_[Flash back}_

_I ran beside my brother and sister. The green trees brushing against us as we chased after the thousands of scents around us. Mommy stood behind in the valley. Talking to Grandpa on the phone while we hunted. The animals ran away instantly as we crashed through the brush but Masen went chasing after them. Nessie frowned beside me and stood on her tippy toes. Sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything good." she pouted crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe we could run further.'' I suggested making her grin crookedly. "We can go to the res! Jakey won't mind." she smiled._

_I grinned at her and nodded. My bronze hair falling down into my eyes making me swipe it out of the way. "We need to go tell Masen and Mommy though." she frowned. Pouting I stomped my foot as my bottom lip jutted out. "Why? Masen will want to come and he always scares everything away!" I groaned. She giggled. "He'll be mad when we come back." "So?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay fine but if mommy sits us in time out I'm blaming you!"_

_I laughed and shoved her playfully. "If she can catch me!" I laughed before taking off. "No fair wait up!" she yelled behind me. I laughed as she came up beside me us racing through the tree's. She stopped once I could smell the stinky wolf smell. "I smell Jakey's scent. We must be close come on slow poke." she giggled. "Slow down Nessie! The smell stinks!" I complained plugging my nose. She gave me a confused look. "What smell?" "Your hopeless." I complained as we ran._

_Once we hit the valley we always hunted in the two scents I knew made chills run up my back and my tummy churn. Grabbing onto Nessie's arm I put her behind me. "Ej? What's wrong?" she asked confused before I pushed her into some bushes. "Hey I'm telling mommy you pushed me!" she said dusting off her jeans before I put my hand over her mouth. She looked at me confused until Demetri the bad man that tried to kill mommy came sliding into the valley._

_Nessie gasped and hid behind me. Hiding her face in my back as we both stood as still as we could. Tears filling my eyes as Nessie began to shake in fear. "EJ." she whimpered as I shushed her. Demetri stood and a growl came through his teeth. A wolf with a silver muzzle and brown fur came crashing through the trees. I could tell by the dog smell that he was bleeding badly. That was when I saw the huge gashes and claw marks on him._

_Nessie gasped and I jumped out using my shield I pushed the red bubble forward and knocking demetri back. He turned and ran then before the wolf growled. He then limped over to a small cottage over a few feet away. I quickly fallowed and that's when the sweet scent filled my nose. Blood. Not animal blood. Or wolf blood. Human blood. My mouth watered and I tried backing up but I couldn't. I then saw a man bleeding badly with a woman sobbing as she shook him._

_I wanted to cover my eyes and run from what was happening but I knew I couldn't. There was too much blood. I couldn't run from the smell. Before I knew I had flashed forward and sank my teeth into his neck. The woman tried to push me off. It was no use. I shoved her hardly into the book shelf in the corner before standing. The man was already drained dry. I walked over to her as she groaned and sat up her hand covering the sweet scent coming from her head. The next thing I knew I had already drained her too._

_The old wolf out side growled in anger and lunged at me. I then flashed out of the way before tackling him down. My arms locking around his neck and jerking to the side. A loud snap echoing before I stood. Running out the door now. Once the scent was gone my mind became un fuzzy and tears clouded my eyes. I just kill those people. I looked down then and saw the red blood staining my hands and gray shirt. Strange choking noises came up my throat as tears spilled down my cheeks. _

_Nessie was a few feet in front of me now. Her brown eyes concerned. "EJ?" she asked as I fell down onto the soft grass. She put her hands on my face and swiped the sticky tears from my cheeks. "I-I killed them!" I cried her frowning at me and wrapping her small arms around my shoulders._

_{End of flashback}_

I looked up at my dad then. His eyes widened as he stared at the ground. I shot up in anger and sadness then. "You see. You see what I mean now! It's my fault! I killed them! Me!" I sobbed him standing. I gripped onto my hair and growled. "God she took the blame for me!" I screamed as he reached out to touch my arm but quickly stopped him. "She got _hurt_ because of _me!"_ I screamed. Striking another tree before I growled and a sob erupted once again.

"She was nearly killed _because of what I did!_ She felt like she had to take the blame for me!" I yelled. I sighed shaking my head. "EJ..." "No dad, god I left them. I should have stayed. I could have protected her!" I sniffled as he shook his head. "Your sister took the blame because she loves you EJ." he sighed. "She didn't feel she had to. She willingly did that because she knew it was a mistake you regret." he sighed placing a hand on my shoulder as I crouched down. My face burying into my hands. "She protected me dad. It's suppose to be the other way around." I whispered as he frowned. "EJ you know your sister." he whispered as I chuckled with out humor. "Yeah I do. That's why it's hurts so much dad."

He frowned. "If you would have stayed you may be hurt like she is or even worse." he whispered as I looked up. "I would rather be if it ment they were safe." I whimpered. He shook his head sighing. "You can't blame yourself. Do you think she wants her brother to be upset?" he asked as I shook my head. He nodded. "Good. Now come on lets get back." He sighed and I sniffled wiping my face before I stopped. _"Oh god savannah..._" I thought. He frowned and I looked up. "What do I do dad?" He frowned and rubbed my shoulder. "Whatever you feel is right." I nodded and we both stood heading for the house. "You won't tell them I cried right?" I asked making him laugh. "No I won't." I nodded and then we walked inside.

_**again sorry for the wait. High school has made my week crazy busy but I will post again maybe some time this weekend.**_

_**1. Who expected that?**_

_**2. What do you think will happen now from what EJ has said?**_

_** you think him and Savanah will be together again?**_

_**4. Do you think Nessie did the right thing protecting EJ?**_

_**5. What do you think will happen now.**_

_**please review :)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Love and Guilt

[Jacob's P.O.V] My heart nearly continued to shatter as I kept running. Running away from everything. I did it before, with Bella when I found out she was pregnant and with a leech's children. I knew I didn't have shot and that I couldn't be around her. No matter how hard I tried. _Someone_ kept pulling me back. I didn't understand _why_ at the time but now I did. It was Renesmee. Even in her mother's stomach I had to be around her. Even though I loved Bella with all my heart something about this certain pull was different. I knew why now, and it was killing me.

Even though I knew running from the pain wouldn't make it easier, but this time was different. This was _my imprint_. This wasn't the same as before. I huffed as tears stung my eyes and the pain hammered against my heart. Shaking my head to clear it, I pushed my legs faster thinking of the few pieces that made me hold on. My dad, sister, my brothers, sisters, and the biggest one. Bells. My best friend. Some how though, it wasn't enough.

I had been running for hours now. It was noon when I left and now it seemed to be night. I was pretty sure I was some where in Canada by now. but I wasn't going to stop running. Not yet. Not ever. I pushed my legs faster as the stinging images played through my head and I shook it rapidly. Clearing them away. That's when I heard it.

_"Jacob wait!"_ My head snapped towards the voice and my pace slowed. _"Sam if your going to mention anything about that damn idiot than I suggest you do it at a different time!"_ I growled the warning in my head making him sigh. _"That's not what this is about. It's about Renesmee."_ he said making my pace slow.

_"What?"_ I asked afraid to hear his answer. _"I know what your planning. Believe me don't go through with it. I swear you'll regret it if you do."_ I stopped now and turned seeing him Jasper and Paul come up behind me with Embry and Quill two seconds behind them, With a growl I snapped at him making him take a step back. His black ears flattening against his head. His dark eyes watching me worried.

Anger flowed as I stomped my paw snarling. He knew what the bond between you and your imprint was. How could he say I would regret it? _"What the hell do you mean? She's gone Sam! Gone! What the hell I am suppose to do? The pain is too much!"_ I growled, him huffing and shaking his black head. Sighing mentally he stood straighter staring at me. _"She's alive Jacob." "What?"_ he nodded and I stood there frozen. She was alive. She lived, she was okay? The pain slowly eased up and I felt some of the tension fall off me.

_"Your not lying?"_ he shook his head and I looked to Jasper. Letting a whine slip through my teeth. "She's Okay Jacob." he sighed smiling slightly. Relation flowing through me. I then leaned down, coiling my muscles and spinning in the direction towards the house.

By the time I got there it was almost dawn. The dark sky was turning a rich purple and the birds were chirping. The wind blew the sweet scent of rain into my face and the green trees smacked across my fur. The birds began flying around us as we crashed through the trees. Probably because Jasper was around though, his scent scaring them off.

Once in the tree line I fazed and pulled up my shorts. Running to the porch and nearly tripping in the process. I then bolted inside the huge house. Running straight to the stair case. Edward was waiting there and showed me upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time I stopped at the top. Bella stood in the hall rocking Marie as she sniffled into her shirt. I looked at her worried as she shook her head. I then walked over kissing her head and Edward opened the door letting me, into the room.

Before I could even step foot though he put his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, wait. I want you to realize how bad everything will look. She's pretty beat up. Will you be able to handle you anger around her?" he asked lowly. My eyes snapped to his and I replayed the pain I felt thinking that she was gone. "I would _never_ hurt her." He nodded and dropped his arm. Taking I deep breath I walked through the door. After the first step Edward closed the door behind me and I turned looking at her.

The first thing that caught my attention was the sparkle of her chocolate eyes. The pink tinted sun shinning through showing the three small golden flecks hidden in the pools of milk chocolate. Her face was pale. Paler than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes and either scabs or scars marking her face and knack. The only thing that seemed to matter though. Was the fact that she was awake. Staring at the sky through the huge window.

Her brown eyes worried. My knees wobbled from looking her over. Seeing the bandages, the stitches, braces, everything he caused. Anger shot through me making me clench my fist. She turned then and smiled slightly at me. Making all the anger fall off me.

Feeling as if my heart were about to explode I shot forward carefully wrapping her in my arms. She seemed to be just as happy as I was. One arm wrapped around my knack while the other laid on my chest where my heart was. Since that was the only place she could.

Sniffling she buried her face deep into the crook of my knack and thankfully her sobs drowned out mine. After a moment she pulled back and frowned using her good arm to wipe the tears from my cheeks. Her eyes worried as I stared into them.

The eyes I never thought I see again. I leaned for ward when she did, pressing my lips to hers. For some reason this kiss was different. More intense than any other maybe because I thought I lost her. I don't know. but it was different. At this moment when I pulled back I whispered the three words that she tensed at. " I love you..."

Her brown eyes widened before a small smile tugged across her scraped up face. She giggled before wincing as she cursed. Before kissing me softly. "Love you too." she whispered. I smiled and she smiled back slightly before a knock on the door tore my attention away from her.

Carlisle poked his head in then. "Am I interrupting something?" I sighed and Nessie rolled her eyes. We both knew any one in the house would have just heard. I'm surprised Blondie or the little pixie haven't beat me to death.

Shaking my head I sighed and I waved him in. Dropping my arms from Nessie before she gripped onto the waist of my shorts. _"Lay with me."_ she thought as I nodded, Picking her up carefully and then sitting down before laying her gently beside me. Carlisle waited at the side of the bed typing in something on an iv pump located beside her. He then hooked a tube to the iv placed in her hand before letting the drip start.

Him then looking at her. "How are you feeling?" "Like a ray of sun shine." she said making him chuckle. "I get it. Well I set up a morphine drip so that should make the pain less okay?" she nodded slowly before wincing. "If she needs anything just say so Jacob." he said his cool hand patting my arm. I nodded and felt her head rest on my chest as he shut the door.

[EJ's P.O.V] I sat there in my room staring into the trees. I watched the sun rise and fall multiple times. I was pretty sure a whole day and a half had gone by. I still just sat there. Zoning out. Before Jacob crashing through the tree's caught my attention. I guess he was coming to see ness. Sighing I moved from my chair and walked over to my desk where my mother laid a tray of food for me. My stomach instantly growled. I haven't touched any food in a entire day. Gulping down my soda before scarfing down my sandwich I plopped back on my bed still un able to sleep. I couldn't figure out what to do about Savannah.

I didn't hate her. I never could, ever. I could get angry but not for long. Leaving her was not an option. The thought made acid churn inside my stomach. Even though another side of me was in rage about what happened to my sister I didn't blame Savannah. I blamed myself. It was my fault and my sister took the blame for me. When I should have protected them both.

Groaning I rolled over burying my face deep into the feathery pillow. Tears burning my eyes once again. The pain hammering against my chest as Savannah's beautiful face flashed through my mind. Sniffling I tried blocking it out but it was no use.

Some how I managed to get some sleep. It was around mid after noon when I woke. I could hear Kayla and Marie giggling in the room next to me while hearing Michael playing with cars in his room. I could hear my parents low voices from down stairs while my sisters heart beat in the room above me but that was it.

Confused, I got up and walked over. Ruffling my bronze hair as I walked down the stairs and my parents looked up from the couch. My mother sat in my father's lap. The fire place lit as a fire crackled inside it. Sending warmth through the air. The rain beating down against the glass windows. The wind blowing rapidly outside.

"Hey sweetie." mom smiled wrapping her arms around me for a moment before pulling back. "Did you get some sleep?" I nodded smiling slightly at her, "Yeah I did." I sighed as she searched my face. "You ate and drank something right? I know your vampire side doesn't like it but your human side needs it young man." she said giving me a stern look.

Smiling I nodded. "Yes I did mom. Thanks." she nodded kissing my cheek. "Where are the others?" I asked as she sat back down on my father's lap. Sighing she looked at the fire again. "Alice and Rose went clothes shopping and Esme is going to the grocery store while Jacob Leah and Seth went to the res. Emmett and Jasper went patrolling for the scent that keeps popping up while Carlisle went to work." she answered a bit of edge to her voice.

'' Who is it?" "We don't know. It's familiar but no one can place it," my dad answered. I nodded and saw mom bite into her bottom lip. Snuggling deeper into dad's chest. "Everything okay Mom?" she nodded. "Yeah." she said her jaw clenched. Not wanting to push it I nodded and looked up. "Is Ness awake?" Dad nodding looking at me." Can you handle it?" I nodded. he sighed and nodded. Sighing I took the steps to at a time before coming at a halt at Nessie's door. Slowly turning the knob I winced as it creaked open and I saw my sister, bandages wrapped around her legs, head, and arm. Blood staining the bandages and her face.

Gulping down the knot in my throat I closed the door making her brown eyes snap to me. A smile spreading on her scraped face. "Ej." she sighed in relief as I sat beside her. Swiping hair from her brown eyes. "I was worried about you." she confessed. I laughed with out humor as I sat on the edge of her bed. "You were worried about me?" I stated making her frown and sigh.

"EJ..." she shook her head and I bit into my lip. "Ness why the hell did you take the blame?" I whispered her brown eyes gazing over. "You already go through enough pain with the memories much less this." she said in a horse voice. "I couldn't let you be tortured even more." she whispered. I sniffled and shook my head kissing her fore head. "You aren't suppose to protect me." "Well then to damn bad." she said in a horse joking voice. Smiling I shook my head.

"What about Savannah?" I tensed and met her gaze. Instantly she frowned. My sister always knew when something was wrong. With me and Mase. Even the little bits. That's what made it even worse.

"Ej, you can't stay mad at her.'' she said trying to sit before I placed my hands on her shoulders keeping her down. "How do you know?" I muttered. "Because, like grandpa said. It's just like imprinting. You know when you've found that person EJ." she said sighing. I looked at her then. "I also know how it feels to be away from them. It's like a hammer is crashing against your chest." she stated and I frowned nodding. "Your such a know it all." I said ruining the brotherly sister moment.

She rolled her eyes and smacked me weakly before she winced. "And you ruined a good moment." she laughed before wincing again. This time though she took a sharp breath in and her eyes clenched shut. "Ness?" I asked panicked as I shot up. She whimpered and her back arched as she growled in pain. Tears spilling down her face.

"MOM DAD!" I yelled as they flashed into the room. "Renesmee?" mom gasped as dad flashed over to the bed. His eyes scanning her face. "Bella get Carlisle on the phone Now!" he growled as she flashed out of the room. "Masen!'' dad yelled as Mase came sprinting in. His face becoming pale as he looked at our sister. "Nessie?" he whispered. "Help me hold her down. She's going to rebreak something if we don't!" he barked as we both ran over. "Daddy." she whimpered through clenched teeth as dad frowned holding down her shoulders. "I know baby girl. I know. Just hang on." he whispered. She then screamed in pain as my eyes watered.

_**1. What's wrong with Nessie?**_

_**2. Will EJ take savanah back like Nessie said?**_

_**3. What about Jake and Nessie say they loved each other?**_

_**please review :)**_


	16. Chapter 16 because I love you

[Bella's P.O.V] I stood in the hall gripping onto the ends of my hair. EJ standing next to the door as Alice sat beside me rubbing my arm. I laid my head on her shoulder my eyes clenched shut as I heard her shriek. I was thankful now that Esme took the kids out to a movie. They didn't need to hear this. I couldn't stop Masen and EJ though. Both leaned against the wall the eyes clenched as their faces twisted in pain.

After a little while Carlisle finally came out and my head snapped up. ''So what's wrong with her?" I growled him holding up his hands. "Her body is trying to heal. Remember Bella she has to grown some bones back. These weren't just minor breaks. Some have to grow back together." he sighed. "Well give her medicine then!" I snapped.

"I am her fever is burning it off." "Well give her more than!" I yelled Alice grabbing my arm as I shot up. Carlisle took a step back as I growled at him. My vision flashing a red tint as I heard her shriek. Feeling my protective instinct take over. He then held his hands up. " Bella please try to understand. I can't. If I give her to much it will stop her heart." he said calmly as I frowned. "How long will this last." "At least a few more days." I sighed shaking my head before nodding. "Okay."

I looked up as Jasper and Emmett came up the stairs. "How is she?" Jasper asked frowning when she screamed. Emmett wincing. "She'll be okay. Did you find anything?" Carlisle asked. Jasper tensed. "Yes. I found her scent about five miles out." "That close?" I gasped. Him nodding.

"Who?" EJ asked. "The woman who attacked Savannah." Jasper stated. EJ tensed and his green eyes widening. Masen glancing at his brother worried. "Who the hell is she?" EJ growled. Jasper tensed and looked at Alice. "No one you need to worry about." I answered making him shake his head. He wasn't ready to find out about this. None of them were. We weren't even positive she even wanted this person. Why worry them?

"Was the scent near Savannah's?" "It was close but we didn't go that far. Wolf rules remember." Emmett shrugged. EJ's face paled and he clenched his fist, "I have to go." he then headed for the stairs when I grabbed his arm. "Be. Careful." I stated as he nodded. He then flashed down the stairs and slammed the front door shut.

The only sound now was Renesmee's sniffling and Edward's soothing voice along with Masen's heart beat as he sat on the floor. His head in his hands. Sliding back down on the carpet Alice sat beside me again wrapping an arm around my shoulders as Jasper sat beside her. Despair flowing through me. My baby was in pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

[EJ's P.O.V] I ran quickly out into the storm. The cold rain beating down on me as I flashed through the green trees. The mud splashing under my sneakers as I fallowed the trail to her home. Luckily the scent was a few days old but Savannah's was fresh. Feeling relieved I ran faster not able to hold back any longer I ran to her house. I stopped in her drive way. Cleaning my dirty sneakers as I saw her window cracked open a smidge. I frowned as I heard the faint sniffling from the quite tears,

Tears burning my own eyes I coiled down and launched myself up the wall and up to her window ceil. I then slid it open and climbed inside landing on my feet with a faint thud. She gasped surprised, and rolled off her bed hitting the carpeted floor. Quickly shutting the window I rushed over to her helping her stand.

Her hazel eyes stared at me in disbelief. "EJ?" she whispered. I nodded and she threw her arms around my neck. I was surprised at first before my body relaxed and I allowed my arms to circle around her small frame. Bringing her warm body against my chest. "I thought you hated me." she whispered against the nape of my neck. Her voice so broken it made my heart shatter.

I held her tighter to me but not tight enough to crush her, "I could never." I whispered in her hair. She tightened her grip and sniffled. Her warm breath making a shiver run down my spine. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she sobbed as I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I whispered. "I do." I added as she pulled back looking at me confused.

"What do you have to be sorry for? My brother was the one who tried to kill your sister," she whispered. I frowned and leaned my head against hers. I had to tell her the way I felt before telling her the truth about her parents. She had to know how much she ment to me and how sorry I was about what I had done.

I bit into my lower lip staring into her hazel eyes. Some of the pain lifting from my heart as she ran her slim fingers through my wet hair. I then pressed my lips softly to hers. She tensed slightly before relaxed against me and I pulled back. "W-Why did you do that?" she whispered. I then stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Because I love you." Her hazel eyes widened before a small smile broke across her face. Burying her face into my shoulder. Holding her tightly I then frowned.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered in her hair. She nodded and looked up at me. "You can't get mad." I pleaded as she nodded. "Never." "You promise." "EJ, I swear." I nodded. She says that now though but what will be her reaction after she knows? I couldn't think about that though. She disserves to know the truth.

I then sat in the middle of her bed and sighed. "Sit down." I whispered running my fingers through my hair. She then curled up on my lap laying her head against my shoulder. I then clenched my eyes shut and taking a deep breath before telling her everything. About what I did. How I killed her family and how much I missed her.

She tensed when I was finished and she stood up. Leaning against her wall she stared at her pink lava lamp as tear collected in my eyes and her's. Pain erupted in my chest again and a few tears spilt down her cheeks. Making two slid down mine.

"I'm sorry, I know you must hate me. I couldn't control it back then. I was only physically seven." I whispered. She still didn't answer and I felt the pain hammer all over again. Tears escaping down the rim of my eyes.

"Savannah?" I whispered making her look at me. Her hazel eyes glossing over. "Please Savannah say something. Anything. Please. God I'm so sorry. For everything thing I have done and all the pain I have put you through. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear. I'm so sorry. Plea-"

She then kissed me. With such intensity it made my head spin. Her arms wrapped around my neck automatically and her hand knotted in my hair. My heart rate and hers speeding up as the kiss deepened even more. Crawling on my lap. Both staring at the other as we both pulled back for air. Our breathing heavy. "Why did you do that?" I whispered. Searching her eyes before she smiled. "Because I love you." she answered as I smiled. Her cheeks blushed.

"Sorry." I whispered as she shook her head. "Why are you sorry?" "That was a little intense." I chuckled. "Oh. Is that bad?" "No I just don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't wasn't to do." I said her smiling. "Trust me I'm not. Are you?" "Did you really just ask me that question." I laughed as she smirked pressing herself to my chest. Us both then kissing the other once again,

I tensed as she pushed me lightly backward making me lay back. My arms circling around her pulling her tighter against me. I could feel my throat burn from the small loss of control but I knew it was nothing compared for Savannah's safety to me. I could fight it.

After a moment she pulled back and both of our breathing were heavy. Her eyes staring into mine as she locked her fingers into my hair while the other twined together with mine.

Her connecting her lips with mine. I rolled us over as we slipped under the covers. Neither one breaking the kiss as it deepened.

_**1. What do you think will happen now.**_

_**2. What do you think about what happened?**_

_**please review :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Idiot Brothers

[Masen's P.O.V] I sighed as I brought the tray of waffles into my sisters room. Expecting to see her and the Jacob asleep in the bed but neither was there. My eye brows furrowed and I looked around before setting the tray on the desk. "Ness?" I called hearing a soft shuffle behind me. I turned seeing Jacob helping her out of the bath room as she limped wincing as she put pressure on her bad knee. Her back leg was now wrapped in fresh bandages and you could see how the edges of the bite wound had already healed.

Everything else had healed besides a few bones in her arm and her leg. Thankfully nothing to major was done or it would take her longer to recover. It has been about a month. Since all that happened. I was surprised it took this long but grandpa just said that it was because of her injuries.

Sighing and got on her other side helping her into her bed before Jacob wheeled her table over. Then kissing her softly making me roll my eyes, could they at least give me a fair warning. Clearing my throat after a minute Ness pulled back giggling as her cheeks burnt and Jacob sighed. "See you later." he smiled him then punching my arm before he jumped to the window and running into the woods.

A pillow then hit my face. "Masen!" she growled making me smile. 'Well sorry I don't want to see you shove your tongues down each others throats." I said rolling my eyes as she shook her head. "Nim-rod." she muttered as I smiled. "Hey that's EJ's nick name." I joked. Making her roll her eyes. "No his is Idiot.'' I laughed and she smiled. I then sat beside her on the bed and she elbowed me with her good arm. I groaned. "Glad to see your strength is better." I grumbled as she smirked.

We both looked up then as EJ came through the open window. Smiling at us before sitting on Ness's other side stealing one of her waffles. "Hey!" she complained as he smirked. "Oh don't be such a baby." he groaned rolling his eyes. Me laughed as she glared at me. "He said it not me!" I said holding my hands up. She rolled her eyes and we looked up as Mom and dad came in. "Morning guys." mom smiled at us as she sat down in her chair. Dad kissing Nessie's head and messing up mine and EJ's hair.

"Morning." we said in unison. Mom smiling and glancing at Nessie. "How are you doing this morning sweetie?" she smiled Ness shrugged. "Better mom, don't worry." she sighed mom nodding. Her then glancing at EJ. "What?" he asked worried as she laughed. "I wanted to ask you something. " "I didn't do it!" he said defensively her laughing, "I haven't said anything." she laughed as he sighed. "Savannah. She doesn't have family anymore right?" she asked as Ness and I looked at him. He nodded slowly confused. "Well is she living alone.'' she asked as I snorted. "Yeah but Ej 'Stays the night' or so he says.'' I laughed then and EJ's face went bright red. I laughed shaking my head.

"See Ness, our little EJ is now a man," I burst out laughing and he shoved me. Sending me onto the floor. I groaned and he laughed. "At least I am a man." he laughed as I stood. "Oh no you didn't." I grinned as he crouched. "Bring it on boy." he laughed as I shook my head and pounced on him.

Us rolling around as mom groaned. Just then we were both jerked up and mom sat us both of the floor. "SIT!" She ordered us leaning back and nodding. She then smiled and went and sat in the chair as dad sat beside Ness on the bed. His arm going around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now as I was saying." Mom grumbled crossing her arms. "Esme wanted me to see if maybe she wanted to just go ahead and move in here." she sighed. EJ looked up surprised before he nodded. "Yeah." he nodded and she arched an eye brow. "No sleeping in the same room." "Don't worry they don't sleep." I laughed as he shoved me. "Shut up man." Mom rolled her amber eyes as dad chuckled. Her sending him a glare making him seal his lips.

"We won't, mom promise." he sighed and she eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Wait is that why you have been gone all night?" she asked as he sheepishly nodded. She went to say something before she closed her mouth and went over kissing Nessie's head. Her and dad both walking out. I then sat back against the wall and EJ stood. "Going to find your girl friend lover boy?" I asked as he smirked. "Hey at least I have a girlfriend." he smirked. "Pssh please when ever I meet the right girl I have have one so screw you." I snapped then smirking. "Oh wait Savannah already did." "At least I did already." he smirked as Nessie growled.

"Both of you shut up!" she barked her temper boiled now. "Will both of you shut the hell up! EJ there is nothing wrong with waiting. Masen there is nothing wrong with not waiting if to people care about each it's there choice now shut up." she growled as we exchanged confused glances. "Are you okay?" she rolled her chocolate eyes. "Yes. Jeez, just because I say that dosen't mean I'm not okay. It's the truth, waiting is more speacil but thats your choice." she snapped. "Yeah but you usually don't go all goody goody on us." I said as she narrowed her eyes. "You know what Masen shut up! Okay I am not going goody goody; I am doing something I feel is right. If you can't accept that shut up and get out the hell out of my room." she snapped back.

"Fine jeez." Ej said standing as we walked out. "God why is she being so bitchy?" I asked as we went down hearing her yell. "I heard that!" "You were ment to!" I yelled back as we reached the bottom of the stair case. Hearing her growl before there was shuffling and the door slammed shut.

[Edward's P.O.V] I sighed as my boys came down the steps. Both sitting down. "What's got her under ware in a wad." Masen grumbled as he laughed watching Emmett try to play a dancing game with Marie. "Boys if you don't agree with yur sister just shut up. Theres no need to pick on one another." I sighed as they both scoffed. " Yeah but when did she start believing that?" Ej sighed, "I don't know and frankly don't care. Just don't be so mean to your sister. Especially after everything she went through. Masen if I hear you say that your sister is bitchy again then your in a major heap of trouble got it?" I sighed both of them sighing,

"Well I'm going to Savannah's." Ej said standing and kissing Bella's cheek before walking out. "And I'm going to go work on my bike." Masen said standing and walking into the garage. Bella shifted beside me on the couch then. "Why are the boys such..." she trailed off looking at Makayla who was painting Seth's nails a bright pink. I smiled at her and put my arm around her. "They are still part human love. They are hormonal teenage boys." I laughed as she nodded.

"How mad is she?" Bella sighed. "Pretty upset. She feels they are being immiture when she was just trying to help them not fight." I responded as she frowned. "I should go talk to her." "No it's okay. I will, I think Marie needs a new dancing partner." I laughed seeing Emmett curse as he fell on the matt. She gave me a look and I laughed kissing her softly before standing and making my way up the stairs. I then stopped at her door and knocked lightly. "If you are Masen and EJ GO AWAY!" She snapped as I sighed. "It's me." she didn't answer and I made my way in.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked as she looked up. "Nothing they're just idiots." she mumbled as I sat beside her. Putting my arm carefully around her shoulders. "How are they idiots?" "They're just are getting on my nerves." she sighed. I frowned and shifted letting her lay her head on my shoulder. "Well then what's going on with this whole waiting thing, baby girl?" I asked as she sighed. " Nothing there arguing about shame in waiting and not waiting cause EJ and Savannah were together so I put my opion in and now I'm the bad guy." she growled.

I frowned and kissed her temple. "I was only trying to help." I sighed. "Sweat heart they were nly jking with each other and lets face it, neither n a mature level are near their age," I joked as she grinned. "Thats true." she sighed as I laughed making her smile. "Just promise me smething." I looked at ehr and she grinned. "Kick their asses for me.," I lauhed. "Well technically I can't but emmett can." she rinned and I laughed lettin her lay her head on my shoulder.

Please review. ;)


	18. Chapter 18 Birthdays and Troble

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sighed as I rolled over in the bed. Wincing I sat up and limped into the bathroom. It had been a week since Savannah moved in. Mom wasn't a huge fan of the idea but she was nice. The others beside grandma and grandpa were to happy about it either but they adjusted. Over the past week Savannah when ever she wasn't attached to EJ would come in and talk to me. I couldn't be around her the past few days though because I haven't been able to hunt. I was afraid of loosing control.

So when ever the others went either my uncle Emmett or uncle Jasper would stay at the house with us. f course normaly I wouldn't need baby sitters but from those vampires around EJ ran into a few weeks ago, dad has been on edge ever since. So he made my uncles stay on guard. Though uncle Emmett mostly got extremely bored and would start acting like a dumb ass, so I would lock him out of the room. Even though he could break down the door he didn't.

Uncle Jasper though would come in and talk to me while we waited for the others. I was surprised though. My uncle and I were never really that close but I mean he was family. One day when I asked about his scars; they look on his face told me not to ask but his eyes showed an understanding. Now he would come in and tell me stories about his past. He seemed to be releived I didn't think badly from the things he told me,

It was fascinating learning about his life in the army and then his new born life. I understood though why he had so many scars. Why he was a good fighter and how he knew how to handle the new borns with Victoria.

It scared me though when he described the reason for the new born wars. The thought of vampires fighting over land to pry humans from, sickened me. Though I was human myself I under stood. My vampire part did any way. It is better than animal but if you have feelings you couldn't be able to do it.

He also explained the reason he stayed. The reasn he didn;t leave the wars. The thing he reretted falling for the most. Maria.

"So you thought you and her were like... together?" I asked as I shifted in my bed. The rain beating hard on my glass windows as the fire place in the corner of the room crackled and popped. Savannah sat on the lounger fast asleep with a book in her lap while uncle Jasper sat in the chair beside me. His face soft as he sat back scratching a scar under his chin.

'Yes. Even though it wasn't at all. It was more like I was her puppet and she pulled the strings. I did her dirty work." he shrugged as I nodded. "What do you mean?" he looked at me and frowned. "She would only keep the new born through their first few months. After a couple of months their strength isn't as great so I had to...dispose of them." my eyes widened and I tried shoving the thought out of my mind. A slightly trace of fear sprinting before I buried it as he frowned. "So she had you kill them?" he nodded. I sighed and bit my lip. "So why were you so important?" "Well the army didn't give me much experience against the new born but still never lost a fight. and my ability to control emotions helped. So you can say I was valuable.''

"So why did you run?" I asked as he sighed his golden eyes going spacey. "One of the others, my friend Charles found me after he left with his mate. They told me of the life outside of the new born wars. So I ran." he shrugged. "I was with them for a little while and then went on my own. Passing through city after city." he sighed and I saw his eyes brighten slightly.

"It was a rainy day when I passed by this cafe. I have no idea why I was even going that way I just did and when I went inside... That's when I met Alice." he smiled and so did I, "Everything changed after that. I don't know where I would be with out her." he sighed his golden eyes then snapping up to me. "Aw." I smiled as he shook his head rolling his eyes. ''Yes yes happy ending." he chuckled. I smiled and he sighed. "Any thing else you'd like to know?" he asked as I nodded. "What the hell is she planning for our birthday?" I groaned as he laughed.

Today even though I wasn't thrilled was mine Masen and EJ's birthday. Of course I didn't want a big party but aunt Alice always throws big parties. So I was rather nervous about what she could be planning.

He chuckled and shrugged. "No idea." "You wouldn't tell me even if you knew would you?" he shook his head. "No." I groaned and looked up hearing foot steps come up the stairs uncle Jasper turning in his chair as he stood. His stance tense as the foot steps stpped at the door. Then the door slowly opened as grandpa came in. Taking off his rain coat and black hat.

"Ready to get those braces off." he smiled as I sighed, "Yes!" I groaned. He chuckled and Savannah jumped rolling off the lounger. I gasped as she sat up laughing making me laugh also. She got up. "You okay?" I asked between giggles. "Yep." she laughed as grandpa removed the bandages and braces. Flexing I groaned feeling joints pop and crack as I stood. Wobbling making both my uncle and grandfather catch me. "You okay?" I nodded and then uncle jaspers phone buzzed inside his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked as he chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Okay we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Okay fine. Bye." he hung up and sighed. "We are suppose to meet her at the beach." I groaned. "Seriously." he laughed and nodded as I grumbled going into my room to change.

Once done I couldn't help but notice the huge scar on my leg. Flinching from the memory of his teeth biting into my leg. Shuddering I shook my head and slipped on my black shorts and tank top before pulling my hair up and walking out.

Once I got down stairs Masen and EJ sat on the couch in a pair of board shorts with Michale in-between them in a pair of race car swimming trunks. Marie and Makayla bouncing in their pink and purple suits with their curls pulled back into a bun. Mom and dad both in shorts and tank tops as well as my aunts and uncles. Grandpa and grandma wearing shorts and tees. Jacob standing in the back of the room in a pair of board shorts with Seth beside him in a pair of red swimming trunks. Leah standing against the back window in shorts and a tank top. Aunt slice looked at me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and took my arm smiling, "Lets go," she sang pulling me with her as I groaned.

We piled into the cars and mom laughed at my expression once we got into dads black Volvo. "Shut up." I grumbled. Her giggling as we drove. The entire time Marie and Makayla sang on mine and Masen's lap to the song 'tick tock' that played on the stereo.

Once we got to the beach aunt Alice skipped to my side as Masen carried Marie and EJ walked hand in hand with Savannah. "So... is it too bad?" she snag playfully as I glared seeing the decorations on what looked like vacant beach. The only others were a few members of the pack. Thankfully this wasn't La push though. For some reason Jacob wouldn't let us near there. For reasons I had no clue but he didn't.

Once the sand squished under my feet Quil and Embry nodded towards me. "What's up small fry?" Embry laughed picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I growled as I kicked and hit him making him chuckle. "Jake!" I growled. Embry laughing. "Please is that suppose to scare me?" he scoffed. "Nope. This is." "Jake! Embry is hurting me!" Jake was coming towards us then. "Embry put her down!" "Oh shit!" Embry yelled setting me down rufly on the sand as he took off Jacob stopping to help me up. "You alright?" I groaned and nodded. Him kissing my cheek before chasing after him. "I ment easy you idiot!"

"Hey happy birthday Ness." Emily smiled as she hugged me. Me laughing from happiness and the play fight Jake and embry had gotten into. ''Thanks." "Glad to see your doing better Ness." Sam smiled in his gruffly voice as I sighed, "Thanks." I laughed as he nodded. Me then again for the second time being thrown over some ones shoulder. I screamed and heard Paul's throaty chuckle. "Paul!" I groaned as he laughed. "Why so sad kid?" he smiled as I glared. "Turn that frown upside down." he smiled as I arched an eye brow, "Are you high?" he laughed then. "Nope." "Rachel in town?" "Yep." I nodded in understanding and he sat me down.

Taking off for the water as Seth watched Kayla play. Paul tackling him into the waves as I laughed Jacob coming an sitting on the sand beside me. Us smiling as the sun came peeking through the gray cluds. The warm rays leaving my skin feeling warm.

Once the moon made an appearance, I took the girls into the restrooms near the picnic area and we changed into regular clothing. Me in my jeans and sweat shirt with the girls in the same just diffrent styles and colors. When we walked out I saw Masen EJ and Mike all wearing jeans and tee shirts throwing around a foot ball. The girls then running over to dad. I smiled as I watched Rie and Kayla dancing around with dad. Uncle Jasper and aunt Alice walking over then. I then got up to run before her cold hand grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't." I sighed and waited for her to continue when Uncle jasper turned to the tree's.

"Jasper?" Aunt Alice asked as Jacob stood. "Jasper?'' she asked again this time letting my arm go and walking forward. He held out his hand making her stop. "Uncle Jasper?" I asked walking to her side. I gasped as he shoved me behind him. "I was afraid of this." he mutterd when footsteps echoed toward us. A dark headed female was striding towards us. My stomach dropped and unlce Jasper coiled. Aunt Alice narrowing her eyes. The woman smirked as she stopped. "Well well Jasper. I see you have made a new life here." she smiled, her vice thick with a spanish accient, as my uncle didn't respond. "What do you want? Why have you been staying around my town." he finally growled making her laugh.

"So who are they?" she asked ignoring his question. Me turning and see my family heading towards us. My father was on uncle Jasper's other side. My mother behind him with Mike on her back. Aunt Rose and grandma grabbing Kayla and Rie while Masen and EJ went to my fathers side. Grandpa standing beside aunt alice as uncle Emmett stepped to his side.

Jacob stepping beside Masen as he stood tall. Seth and Leah on both of our sides. Sam Quil and Embry growling behind us. "I am Carlisle this is our family." Grandpa said the woman smirking, "Well Jasper don't you want to introduce me?" she asked. Uncle Jasper tensed and lightly pushed aunt alice back and to my side.

The woman nodded. "Well, since I know you, I should introduce myself." she smiled darkly. Her voice dripping with a Spanish accent. Me then gripping the the back of my father's and uncle's shirt. "I am Maria." she smiled and uncle Jasper tensed. Shock spread as I remembered uncle jasper talking to me a few hours ago. She was Maria?

Suddenly fear spread and my uncle glanced back quickly at aunt alice before me. Calmness flowing as he turned back. "What do you want?" uncle Jasper snarled as she laughed. "I was only passing through. Getting more blood land you know.'' she shrugged as he nodded. "Will that be all then?" grandpa asked as she smirked. "Well of course. I was just merely curious as to where my Jasper was hiding all these years." she answered as I narrowed my eyes the same time aunt alice growled.

"He is not yours!" I snapped. Poking my head in-between my father and uncle's shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and I hissed. "He is my aunt's and she is his. Get. Over. It." I growled. My aunt smirking at me slightly before pulling me back. My mother put her arm around me, " I suggest you leave." my uncle growled as she nodded. "Okay but remember I will see you again some time." she sighed and turned to leave before she paused. "Oh and just to warn you. Something is coming. Something bigger than you are prepared for." she said as my father tensed. "What?" She said smething in spanish and then she was then gone."Get every one home." dad growled as each of us nodded and I scooped Marie into my arms as EJ took savannah by the waist and Masen grabbing Kayla and Michale.

Just as we went to get into the cars; foot steps echoed around us along with heart beats. "Damn it," my father hissed. "Bella keep the kids back!" he barked as she looked worried, "Kids in the cars now!" he snapped as uncle Jasper scooted us towards the cars getting us in before locking the doors. Suddenly wolves and a few older looking men came over then and Seth and Leah's gigantic wolves tensed beside the cars.

The pack was here, but not just the cubs, the elders stood behind them. Disapointment clear on their hard faces as my family met them in the middle.

_**please review :)**_


	19. Chapter 19 Complications

_**Okay so first sorry if the last two chaoters were terrible. They were kinda filler chaps and I didn't really like the way they turned out but oh well. Any way sorry for the wait.**_

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I tensed as Jacob stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled as Embry and Quil stepped forward with Paul and Sam. I recognized some of the counsel members and immediately my eyes widened as I tensed. "We need to talk." Billy said as Sue nodded. Jacob then crossed his arms across his chest. "What?" He asked as Seth and Leah fazed back walking over.

"Not to you Jacob." Billy sighed as Jacob tensed and My father slid my mother behind him. "You." Billy said nodding to my father as he crossed his arms. "I already know what you are going to say. I am not sorry for killing Ethan woods. He tried to kill my children, my mate, my family, and myself." he growled and I felt EJ tense, as Masen growled.

Marie clinging to my arm then. "Sissy." she whispered as I turned to her. "What is it baby?" I whispered trying to pay attention to the conversation outside. "Are they going to hurt us.'' she whispered. Me looking at her seeing the fear swimming in her green eyes. Tears spilling down her cheeks as I scooped her up. "We wouldn't let that happen." Masen quietly. Moving her curls from her face as she sniffled and nodded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" I looked up from Jacob's yell and my eyes widened to see him in front of my father. That's when the door opened and I turned to see Collin and Brady grabbing EJ and Masen out of the car before Franklin and David grabbed me and Makayla and Michale. Marie still clinging to me as I thrashed around. The others turned as they brought us over Jacob Seth and Leah all stepping up.

"Let them go." "I am afraid we can't." Daniel woods said as I growled. Daniel was Ethan's uncle. The only family he had beside Savannah, and if he was here we were officaly screwed. Glancing around quickly my thoughts raced. That's when I elbowed Franklin so hard he dropped me to the ground in pain before I struck David in the face. Him dropping Makayla and Michale as EJ and Masen kicked Brady and Collin's feet out from under them. All of us running back to our side. Marie launching into our mother's arms as I ran into Jake's arms. Him holding me protectively against his chest before he slid me behind him. His arm holding me to his back before my father touched his arm making him drop it as Dad slid me back behind him and beside My mother and aunt,

Daniel laughed darkly then and dad hissed coiling down as mom and I both gripped onto his arms uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett placing their hands on his shoulders keeping him in place. Brady and Collin growling and stepping towards him and Jacob blocked their path.

"You protecting them now too Jacob?" Daniel asked. Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it enough your protect the demon children, now your protecting their makers?" he sneered as Jacob laughed darkly stepping forward as Sam and Paul grabbed his arms. Dad growling.

" I am protecting my imprint, and her siblings. I am protecting my best friend and her mate. I am protecting my family. If you don't support that then your not family." he snapped back. "That thing is not your imprint," he snapped. "Like hell she isn't!" Jacob growled fighting against Sam and Paul grip as I reached forward lacing my fingers in his making him relax slightly. Even though he was pissed, he would regret it if he hurt them.

"She is nothing but a cold one!" Daniel growled, causing me to flinch. That was all it took, Jacob jumped and realiced my hand. Making Seth and Leah grabbed him also. Billy and Sue pushing Daniel back as he growled. Jacob snarling and trembling as Dad pushed us back slightly. Makayla jumping into my arms then as Michale went into grandma's.

"She is not! She has a heart blood flows through her veins! If she were just some bloodsucker then I wouldn't be able to imprint. They _all_ would be blood sucking mnsters like all the rest f those damn leeches we kill. They aren't, your idiot nephew just took out his hate for vampires on my imprint."

"No he did not Jacob, he was duing his duty none of the rest of you can seem to do. Has being with them for so long really screwed with your head that much?" Daniel snapped and Jacob laughed. "I guess so." he growled. His fist clenching so tightly his knuckles turned sheet white. His arms trembling so badly I could barley see them.

"Son look, we didn't come here for a fight with you. We came here to talk to them, it has nothing to do with the pack." Billy sighed as Jacob looked at him narrowing his dark eyes. Sam and Paul straightening up. Dropping Jake's arms as the crossed theirs across their chest. "If you came here to talk to Edward, it involves the cullens. If it involves the cullens, it involves Renesmee, and Bella. If it involves Renesmee and my best friend, it involves me." he snarled as Billy frowned.

"If it involves Jacob it involves me." Embry said standing beside Jake and placing a hand on his shoulder. Paul placing a hand on Jacob's other shoulder then. " It also involves me." he said as Sam clapped Jacob on the back nodding as Leah stepped to his side. "It involves Jake and Mike it involves me." "Same here. Jacob is my brother and Kayla is my imprint. The kids are my family too. I stand fully beside them." Seth said shrugging. "Me too." Quil said nodding.

"Quil would you really stand by our enemies?" he asked as Quil sighed. "They aren't ...'' he stopped for a moment and I could see the struggle on everyone's faces. "They are not our enemies. We have been around the kids for a few years and now the others. They are no threat." Sam spoke up causing even my jaw to drop.

"What are you saying?" Old Quil asked as Sam looked at Jacob. "Are you saying you would protect vampires over standing with your own family?" he asked as Sam looked to Jacob Seth Leah then us. "Yes. Jacob is our family, and Renesmee, Makayla, and Michale are our family. There fore we stand to protect them also. The cullens have not shown any problems to co-exist, until Ethan woods tried to kill Renesmee." Sam sighed shaking his head.

Billy and Sue frowned as Harold, Quil's father shook his head. "That doesn't change the fact that they killed one of your brothers." Harold said as Quil shrugged. "You yourself know what an imprint feels like. You don't purposely put a brother through that pain. No matter who their imprint may be." Quil shrugged as Paul and Sam nodded. Seth and Leah both crossing their arms as more arguments were thrown into the conversation.

"Renesmee get the kids in the car now." Dad growled as I looked at him confused no longer focusing on the others words. "What?" "Get them in the car and go home. Now." he murmured so low the counsel members couldn't have heard it. I nodded and Michale leaped onto my back as Masen and EJ stepped to my side. Masen's red shield spreading around us.

Jacob glancing back at us and I could see the worry in his dark eyes before I climbed into the back seat with Kayla and Rie. Savannah shifting worried as EJ climbed into the passenger side. Masen starting the car. My stomach churning with fear and worried as he peeled out of the parking lot. Watching as Jacob began yelling at Daniel again and then the trees cut my view. I then sighed and turned back around sitting in my seat.

"What's going to happen?" Kayla asked worried as I sighed. Her crawling onto my lap. Her brown eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, Kayla. I'm sure it will be fine though." I smiled as she sighed. ''Will momma and daddy be okay?" "Of course they will." I smiled lying through my teeth. "Seth?" "They will all be home perfectly fine okay?" I smiled knowing in the back of my mind that wasn't going to happen. I didn't know how rie whole pack thing worked but this didn't seem good. Especially if the counsel was involved.

Kayla then nodded and I sighed as She laid her head on my shoulder. Rie holding my hand as we drove through the dark streets. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure dart in front of the car causing Masen slam on the brakes and swerve but not before we hit it. It didn't even move the figure it just made the car smash into it before it flipped.

Each of us cried out and the next thing I knew the car smashed upside down. Glass shattering and slicing my face as I covered Kayla and Rie, Savannah holding Michale against her chest covering his head with her arms as each of us groaned. Coughing as smoke filled through the shattered wind shield. "Every one okay?" EJ asked as he hit is seat belt. Snapping it in two causing him to fall and groan.

"Yeah.'' I answered before realizing Masen hadn't moved. ''Masen?" EJ asked as he shook him. "Masen?" He asked panicked before lifting up his head seeing it burst open and his eyes closed. "Damn it!" he growled before he held out his hand the seat belt coming undone before I heard foot steps. Me twisting my head to see black shoes before the doors of the car were ripped off and hands reached in. The girls screaming as I hit the figure crunching my hand in the process before their fist hit me. Causing every thing to go black.

_**uh oh...**_

_**1. What do you think will happen with the pack?**_

_**2. Do you think the others will know whay happened with the kids?**_

_**3. Who do you think took the kids?**_

_**4. Do you think Masen's okay?**_

_**Please review ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20  Trouble

[Bella's P.O.V] I stood behind Edward watching the car zip out of the graveled parking lot. The threats and growls of the elders rigging in my mind but I wasn't focused on that. I then turned and watched the younger wolves not even notice the kids left. Thankfully no one else did either. Until Collin announced it. That's when David and Brady stepped up and Jacob growled shoving them forward. "Don't even think about it." he growled his alpha voice coming thick in his growling voice as he clenched his fist. Brady stepped back and even Sam glanced around quickly.

"Now dad look, it has only happened once in our histories were a brother has killed another's imprint. The brother was in such pain that he turned on him and fought till the death. Your life revolves around no one but them. Technically Edward stopped Ethan's heart, but _I_ was the one who went after him first." he said in a growl so deep it rumbled inside his chest. The only time I had seen Jacob like this was when he was protecting me from the pack when they thought the babies where going to be demons.

Billy shifted in his chair and watched his son with worried dark eyes. Pain crossing his features and every one could tell her was torn. "But he did not kill her, son." Jacob's fist clenched and un-clenched. His breathing shuddering. "He nearly did. Do you know how that feels?" Jacob snapped him stepping up to face all of them.

"Do you know how it feels. to know your reason for existing may be dead? May be out of your hands when it is your job to protect them. That no matter what you did you could _never_ get them back? Do you know how it feels to be so broken? I felt close to that only once and I didn't ever again. But I did and it was because of him."

My eyes widened and so did the elders. All but Daniel who seem utterly un convinced. I had never wanted to intentionally wanted to kill a human before but at the moment I wanted to rip his head off.

"Perhaps we should let this one time g-" "No way in hell Billy!" Daniel cut him off clenching his fist. "That leech killed my nephew!" He screamed. Billy and old quil both sighed as Harold shook his head and sue looked down. A growl forming in my chest as Edward reached back smoothing my hand with his thumb as he locked our fingers together.

"Daniel he-" "I don't give a damn. Just because your son loves a leech doesn't me they get a free pass!" "Daniel control your self." "If you don't do something then I will myself." Jacob stepped up then. Putting himself face to face with Daniel. "Do you not get it yet." Daniel narrowed his eyes. "You want to kill her." Jake growled. His baring his teeth. "It's crossed my mind." Daniel growled.

Jacob balled his fists and each of us growled. "Fine. YOU KILL HER, YOU KILL ME!" Jake burst out as I jumped. Billy took a deep painful breath and Daniel growled. " NO!" Edward said all of a sudden as Jake turned, me tensing from his tone of voice. "Edward?" I breathed. Him turning to me. " The kids." his voice was a broken whisper and my stomach churned. "What about the kids?" I whispered my voice cracking. " They got them."

[Renesmee's P.O.V] When I woke I was being dropped on a cold marble floor. My head cracking against it as I groaned. Sending many curse words through my clenched teeth as my heavy eyes lids opened. My entire body froze in fear and anger.

Marble pillars surrounded the high ceiling as figures stood around us. Masen laid knocked out cold beside me. His head already healed but for some reason he hasn't woke yet. EJ stood beside him with Savannah pressed against his back. Marie clinging to my arm as I sat up. Michale was then at my side and pressed his hands on my back helping me up as Makayla clutched my hand.

The cold marble floor was smooth under my hands beside the small puddle of fresh blood that spilt down the back of my head. My pulse beating nosily in my ears as Savannah turned to me. Her face full of fear as she met my gaze. Gripping tightly to the back of EJ's shirt she buried her face into his shoulders as he turned his head. His green eyes meeting my gaze and I already knew his train of thought as he glanced around.

There was no way we were getting out of this one. There were to many. We weren't nearly as strong nor fast as them, and if Masen didn't wake up we were screwed.

Quickly scrambling to my feet I swiftly put Mike Kayla and Rie behind me. Wrapping my arms around them as I growled. Locking eyes with the ones that were ice cold in front of us. A smirk plastered across their faces. Sending anger and fear to swell inside me.

I could feel Kayla tremble as she buried her face into my side. Her fingers gripping my jacket. Mike clutching tightly to my hand as Rie held the other. Me walking with them to stand in front of Masen and beside EJ. Savannah taking Kayla in her arms then as Mike bent down to shake Masen awake. Rie then launching herself onto my back. Her small arms coiling around my back as she clung to me.

My body coiling down as I growled lowly. Causing them to smirk even more. My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched, That's when he stood. Arms opened wide and white teeth shinning. Milky palms stretched towards us as his ruby eyes glistened.

"Welcome my friends it has been a long time." he smirked as I hissed out his name. "Aro."

_**;) please review**_


	21. Chapter 21 Old faces

[Renesmee's P.O.V] He smiled delighted at me and I growled in response. Ej hissing as he narrowed his eyes. "No hello?" he asked smiling as he stepped down the marble stairs I growled and Ej snarled. "I see you have grown." he smiled as I tensed the memory of first meeting him flashing through my mind making me shudder. "Well it's been five years." I answered as he nodded. "How is your mother?"

I snarled then and he smirked. "Still human?" "No." I answer back human as he raised an eye brow. Me then glancing back at Marie who whimpered. "She was changed after Victoria attacked us. My mother gave birth to my siblings in time before her heart gave out from her injuries." I said keeping out the part where they tore through her.

He nodded and glanced at them his ruby eyes glistening with position. "Well may I be introduced." I clenched my jaw and cursed him multiple times in my mind. What choice did we have. Slowly turning I kept one hand on Marie and the other grabbed Mike's arm.

"This is my little brother, Michale." I answered as Aro smiled bending down in front of him. "Hello Michale." he sniffled and cleared his throat. "H-Hi Aro." he stuttered. "This is one of my little sisters Marie." I said motioning to her on my back before I noticed someone stepped forward slightly. Ignoring it I listened as he smiled stepping in front of me to get a look at her. "She looks quite like you mother." he smiled. "Besides the eyes."

"This is my other little Makayla." I said ignoring his comment and motioning over to Kayla who clung to Savannah. "Hello there Mikayla." he smiled as she gulped. "H-Hello A-A-Aro." she stuttered her body shaking as he sighed. "No need to be afraid young one I have no desire to hurt you or your siblings." he smiled as I held back a scoff.

Aro's eyes then looking to Savannah. "Well I see the apple does not fall far from the tree.'' he sighed glancing at EJ who held her tighter against his back. "No it doesn't." he growled back as Aro smirked at him. "Put them in the holding room until we figure out who will stay and well who...doesn't." he smiled as I tensed. The guards grabbing Michale up who thrashed around. "No! Let me go! Nessie! EJ!" He cried and I snarled. Next grabbing Mikayla from Savannah as EJ lunged for her and then I felt Rie being pulled from my back.

"NO!" I yelled spinning and striking them down. My hand crunching from the stone impact before she clanged to me and more came towards us as EJ tried to reach Makayla. "Let her go!" I screamed fighting the ones coming toward us as Mikayla screamed. I then turned from the sound and Demtri hit me square in the jaw.

I flipped backwards and Rie fell from my back as I went into the air. I reached to grab her but I wasn't quick enough before I smashed into the wall. She screamed out before she was caught but still there was a loud crunch from her arm.

I glanced up as my eyes narrowed on him. I quickly shot up and felt the dizziness swirl as I realized my head had burst again. Swiping the crimson liquid from my eye before I growled. Him tensing and his red eyes looked up from Marie and he looked at me instantly narrowing his eyes.

I then slipped into a crouch and that's when Aro snapped his fingers. "Jane." he said as the young vampire smirked and I sighed realizing what was about to happen. Spinning to her hoping to hit her before he power did I sprung before the pain hit.

My body falling onto the marble floor as fire went through my entire body. Thankfully I landed on my feet but not for long as the pain spread. Catching me on fire completely. I growled in pain and fell to my knees. The burning getting worse before I fell onto my side. Cringing into the stone floor. The pain un-bearable.

As it felt like I was burning at the stake, a scream escaped my lips as more and more pain flowed through me. I screamed again trying to keep my jaw clenched but the pain was so blinding I couldn't move. Tears spilt then. Rolling down my cheeks like a water fall. The pain still in my body. I could hear my brother screaming my name but the sounds around me began to get distant.

That's when the pain stopped and I whimpered against the marble tiles. Cold hands picking me up harshly before carrying me down into the dungeon cellars throwing us inside.

[Jacob's P.O.V] I paced worried inside the living room. Sam and Paul listened worried to Edward as he explained how those damn vampires took them. Anger and rage was flowing through me and it took everything I had to not let my wolf side take over.

I couldn't believe I was so careless and let her go off on her own. I couldn't believe he was that careless! They were his own children! Didn't surprise me. He looked up then and his eyes darkened. "Don't go there Jacob. This wasn't my fault." he hissed venomously.

"You don't have any room to speak.'' I growled. The others tensing and glancing at us. "You did this!" I snapped lurching forward as Emmett and Jasper both stopped me. "How was this my fault?" "You sent them, off by themselves!" I snapped back. "I sent them away because of the fact your 'family' was trying to kill them!'' He spat.

"You still should have sent someone with them!" I growled as he ran a hand down his face. I knew it wasn't his fault but I really didn't care right though. Again some one was taking Ness away from me, and that drove me crazy. It killed me. I then fell into the nearest arm chair and buried my face into my hands.

"We're getting them Jacob." He sighed after a minute as Bella came over rubbing my arm. "Your damn right we are." I growled. "How?" Bella asked fear laced with in her voice as I saw the mixture of fear and anger spread across her pale face.

"Sam, the pack they'll help right?" Edward asked not answering her making her pissed. She then crossed her arms and her brows furrowed and I shifted away from her. It was comical to me on how temper mental she was now. Especially went it came to ness and them.

"Of course they will." Sam answered glancing at me. "We'll get them back Jacob. All of them." he said before glancing toward Seth and Leah who looked about the same I did. Both nodding and I ran my hand through my hair before over my face.

"Then lets get moving. I'm not letting them get a head start." I said lowly as they nodded and we set out the door. Heading for the airport.


	22. Chapter 22 On their way

[Jacob's P.O.V] The run to the air port wasn't quick enough. I wanted to run faster but of course we had to stay together. Quickly fazing we all boarded a plane that didn't fly nearly fast enough either. I sat there my hands gripping the leather seats tightly next to Bells as Edward and Jasper and Emmett sat in the back discussing plans with Sam. I didn't though. I didn't want to think about anything at the moment. Feel anything.

I didn't under stand how much it hurt to be away from Ness until knowing she was in danger. Until knowing that we may not make it out of this one. Any of us. How everything could fall apart. Again. Hitting my head back against the leather seat as I breathed deeply. Keeping the inner wolf inside. I then dug my fingers deep into the leather. Feeling it scrape against my nails.

Apart of me imagined it was one of those leeches. That I was saving them. Protecting them. Feeling rage and heat flow as I clenched my eyes shut trying my hardest to keep my inner wolf under control remembering the humans on the plane.

This was going to be some hell of a flight. I felt to tense, to worried, to empty.

Bella shifted beside me with a frown and rubbed my shoulder. "They're going to be okay Jake." she said softly. I then looked at her seeing the worry deep inside her amber eyes and I shook my head in irritation. "You know after all these years you are the worst liar on earth." I said sighing as she huffed crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed then. The reaction feeling wired because I didn't feel happiness or joy to laugh. I felt hallow. ''Jake?" I looked at her and she frowned. '' Try to rest you'll need your strength.'' Sighing I nodded and let my eyes slip closed, images of Ness screaming or crying or trying to fight flashing through my mind.

My eyes flew open and I clenched my jaw. Bella frowning. "Jake?" I took in deep breathes and I turned from her looking out the window at the dark sky. Holding back the angry tears glossing over my eyes. "You okay?" Bella asked as I sighed hitting my head on the window. "Sure sure." I mumbled because I wasn't fine.

I wouldn't be until I knew Ness was safe in my arms again. Until I had that leeches head on a silver platter. Until every single one of those cold psychotic freaks were gone. Burned, ash. Never bothering us or hurting them any longer. This ends tonight.

_"Just hang on a little longer Nessie. We're coming." _I thought biting into my pointer finger as rage flowed.

[Renesmee P.O.V] When I opened my eyes I noticed the light glow of orange spread across the cold damp cell. The smell of mold and dust filling my nose as I wrinkled my nose from the foul air. The light glow of a torch making me squint looking around.

Where the hell was I? Where was every one else. Quickly trying to get my eyes to adjust I then caught sight of Michale and Makayla who laid on an old metal cot with Savannah. EJ's jacket draped over Savannah while Masen's was on Mike and Kayla. My own jacket laid under my head as a type of pillow. Masen and EJ leaned against the walls beside the cell door. Marie clung to _him_ her small arms wrapped tightly around his marble neck.

His red eyes locked on her as he raked his milky fingers through her soft hair. My fists clenched and I slowly sat up. Not feeling dizzy any more I knew my head had healed and I scrambled up to my feet with a snarl. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I hissed as he tensed. My brothers coming to my side.

"Look let me explain." he said calmly as Marie clung tighter to him. "I'm listening." I hissed. "That mutt the uh russet colored one. Aro mentioned imprinting is that correct." I narrowed my eyes. "Leave Jacob out of this." I hissed as he shook his head. "No your not under standing what I mean.'' he sighed. "Imprinting that is a wolf finding their mate right?"

Confused I nodded and crossed my arms. Cocking my head to the side. "Yes. What does that have to do with this?" he sighed. "Well vampires basically do the same thing. When we see our mates no matter what age, what kind of creature, we instantly fall in love." he answered as I clenched and un clenched my fists.

"What are you saying then volturi?" Masen snarled as Marie clung tighter to his black cape. "Marie, well... she is my mate." Masen snarled and launched forward as _he_ flung her to his back darting out of the way before dropping her gently on the ground.

Masen pinning _him _then before Marie cried out. "NO!" She sobbed pulling against the back of Masen's jeans as he growled at _him_ before his green eyes glanced down at her. Realicing his hold on _him_ before picking her up. "Don't hurt him. Please Mase don't hurt him." she sniffled. Tears flowing down her cheeks as he frowned.

Masen sighed and kissed her head looking at him. "I swear to god Volturi if you ever hurt her I will kill you myself." he hissed and then Marie climbed back into _his_ arms. Wincing I watched _him_ with her and felt myself frown.

Who knew he had a heart. Who knew I would see the love in his eyes when he looked at her that Jacob had in his when he looked at me. The way EJ looks at Savannah. The same way my uncles and father and grandfather look. Who knew a volturi would actually feel love. Who knew my sister would be his mate. Who knew _Alec Volturi _would now be apart of our strange messed up and complicated family.


	23. Chapter 23 I'm screwed

[Masen's P.O.V] I glared at Alec with angry eyes. For some strange reason he had to imprint on Marie. My baby sister. Of all the damn people in the world it had to be Marie, sighing I looked up from the sound of the gate creaking. "Look I can walk myself to my own cell. I got you your dinner now leave me the hell alone." some one snapped down the hall. I then smirked. I could tell it was a girl by her voice but she had to be pretty bad ass to stand up to those idiots.

I watched as a blonde girl came down holding a few trays of food. "Um are you all the uh..." she bit into her lip nervously and as I meet her blue eyes I felt my heart pop inside my chest. My mouth went dry and my stomach fell to my feet. She was breath taking. Her blonde hair was wavy and fell to her shoulders while her skin was a creamy color with a light pink tint to it. Her eyes, oh her eyes would knock some one dead, the color of sky blue with sparks of what looked like green emeralds.

"Yes this is the Cullen's Taylor." Alec responded dryly as she nodded walking in and setting the food on a pull out stone table. "It's not the best tasting but if your hungry you'll eat." she sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Thanks. I'm EJ." Ej said softly keeping Savannah glued to his side. "Taylor." she said shyly before glancing down to her feet. "Um this is my sisters Makayla and Marie and my baby brother michale. Along with one of my twins Renesmee and-" I cut him off by standing then. "Masen. I'm Masen." I stumbled as she smiled slightly shaking my hand.

The minute my skin came in contact with hers I was relived she wasn't a vamp, well at least not these blood thirsty ones anyway. So what was she, definitely not a wolf I can tell by her scent it was too sweet. I couldn't think of anything else but human but she definitely wasn't that.

"You all aren't full vampires are you?" she asked as Renesmee smirked as she stood. Me easily helping her up. "No way. Definitely not fully. Our father is a vampire and our mother was a human that is now a vampire." she explained casually. Taylor's blue eyes widened. "Your the hybrids?" Renesmee nodded and her brows furrowed. "Have I seen you before?" she asked as her chocolate eyes scanned her features. Confused I glanced towards her studying her face more than before trying to push past her beauty. That's when it hit me.

_[Flash back]_

_[Masen]_

_Mommy gasped behind us as I heard a twig snap in the trees. Jacob's huge wolf snarled and nessie stumbled backwards gripping onto mommy's leg as EJ and I stumbled backwards. People in black capes came towards us and the pack all snapped and snarled. I could tell by their reactions they were vampires._

_That wired feeling in my stomach flowed again and my fists clenched the same time EJ's did. Nessie sniffling as her eyes darkened and she straightened slightly. The people stopped and pulled their capes away from their faces. Their skin was milky white and their eyes were blood red. I shuddered as the smaller blonde vampire spoke._

_"Hello." "Who are you?" momma snapped as the blonde woman smirked. "The volturi." Momma tensed and suddenly she was pulling us behind her. I then peeked around her though as they talked but I could hear whimpering behind them._

_That's when I noticed a blonde haired girl in the big ones tight grasp. She was sobbing and he kept snapping at her. If I didn't think most girls were gross I would think she was cute. That's when we met eyes and my heart started to beat really fast,_

_[End of flash back]_

My eyes widened and I stared at her shocked. "It's you." "Sorry?" she said confused. "Your the girl the little girl I saw the day the volturi first showed up." I said softly as her eyes widened, "That was you all?" I nodded and she sighed.

"Long time no see." Ness said before helping Makayla get the better part of the dry cooked chicken, Taylor smirked at her rolling her eyes. "Yeah.." she sighed as I just stared at her. Her face resembled some one but I couldn't tell who. "So what are you even doing here?" I asked suddenly as she glanced up.

"I've been here since I was little." she said softly. "Why?" I asked as she sighed. "My father is um... he's here. When I was physically five he killed my mother and took me away and to here." she said quietly. Her eyes falling to the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said regretting even asking the question from the hurt in her pools of blue.

"It's fine. Well um enjoy your dinner." She then turned and walked out. Closing the door. I waited for her foot steps to fade before slumping back against the walls. _"Smooth Mase. Real smooth" _I grumbled to myself before I sighed and walked over grabbing a partly cold roll and wincing from the taste. "Ugh this stuff is awful." I muttered as Ej nodded in agreement.

{Taylor's P.O.V} I walked quickly down the corridor to my room. Hearing his comment in my mind. _"Smooth mase real smooth."_ I couldn't help but giggle. He was kind of funny. Along with being very cute but I couldn't especially with my other DNA. Witches were suppose to protect human life from Vampires, not fall for one. I couldn't help it though. From the day I first say him and met his green eyes I haven't stopped thinking about him.

Shaking my head I then plopped back onto my bed. What was I suppose to do know. Dad would surly kill me if I even thought about it or have Aro do it so he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. Who knows maybe that would be better than this freaking place.

Sighing I rolled onto my side looking at the picture of my mom. Pressing my pointer and middle fingers to my lips then the frame I clicked off my lamp and rolled onto my back. Of course sleep didn't come when I wanted it to so I laid there listening to his thoughts.

It shocked me though how all that popped up was questions about me. Smiling to myself slightly I felt the butter flies swoon inside my stomach as I bit into my lip. Before letting out a frustrated growl. Yep it was official. I'm screwed.


	24. Chapter 24 Closer

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sighed deeply as I leaned against the cell walls. Marie Cuddled up to me as I wrapped us in my jacket. Masen slept soundly beside me with Makayla curled against him with his jacket wrapped around them both. Michale slept on the cot on one side of EJ with Savannah on the other. The cold air made me shudder as I leaned my head back on the cold brick.

I was the only one awake. How could I sleep though. We were in the volturi's clutches. Something we had been avoiding for seven years. Now we were trapped. Who knows what they are going to do. I just wished my family wasn't coming. I knew deep down they were though, I also knew it would back fire and we would loose them. Forever.

Blinking as my eyes burned with hot tears I jumped from the sound of voices. Felix and Caius's dark voice floated through out the corridor and made me tense. Masen and EJ shooting up and putting the kids and Savannah beside me. Both standing in front of us. Suddenly a blonde curly headed man walked through with Felix and Caius on his heels. "get into your cell Cluias." Cuias growled at the blonde man who simply smirked. His green and golden eyes shimmering.

"Oh come now why be so rude?" he sighed. Cuias went to speak and then turned to us. The man Cluias turned and a evil smile spread across his face. Revealing his pointed canines. I gasped and tense. "Are these the hybrids?" he asked curiously as Cuias smiled and nodded.

''But are not to be touched, Aro would surly have you head-Not that I would care but I would like to kill the abominations myself." Cuias growled as Cluias smirked. "Oh come now Brother don't be that way." I felt my face drop and my eyes widen. Cuias had a brother? But this was no vampire. So what was he?

Cuias sighed and turned on his heels and walked up the steps. Slamming the metal door behind him leaving Cluias leaning against the cell bars. His green and golden eyes staring at us as he watched us closely. As if we were his next meal. I had a feeling though, that we were.

Just as his hand reached for the lock to the gate Taylor came up quickly. "Uncle Cluias?' she asked making Masen tense and the air catch in my throat. Shock and confusion washed over me then and I blinked rapidly trying to make sense of it.

"What?" Masen whispered. "Yeah that's right pretty boy, She's my niece." he growled as Taylor put a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest. You know what tonight is." He smirked and nodded. Striding down the corridor and out of sight. Taylor unlocked the doors then. Stepping in and slamming them shut.

"Taylor?" Masen asked confused as she stopped in front of us. "Look, stay away from my uncle and don't make him mad." she said quickly before glancing over her shoulder. "What?" Masen asked surprised as she growled. "Just do what I say!" she snapped as I clenched my fist. Masen sighed. "No."

She looked at him horrified then as he stepped forward. "Look we have been stuck here for eight hours now. We're cold, hungry, and my sisters and baby brother are scared go death. I am confused and pissed so some one needs to give me answers! Now!" he snapped as she took a step back.

He sighed and shook his head. Crouching down next to the wall. Taylor frowned and sighed looking down. ''What exactly do you want to know." she finally said after a dead silence ran through out the room. Masen looked up then and I picked up Michale and Marie who reached foe me. Makayla climbing into Savannah's arms as EJ tensed.

"Who exactly is your father?" I said before Masen could ask. Her glancing at me then. "Cuias." She answered sadly. My eyes widened and Masen's green eyes went wide with shock. "So Cluias is-" "Really my uncle yeah." "What the hell are you then?" EJ snapped. Masen gave him a warning glare before looking at Taylor who now stared at the floor between us and her.

"My mother- was a witch. My father is a vampire so I guess I am both." she admitted sadly. I put down the kids then stepping up. "A witch. Those aren't real." I laughed as she looked at me with glassy aqua eyes. That's when my own brown ones widened. "Holy crow..." I whispered as she sighed. "Yeah."

"So what is your uncle. He sure as hell isn't a vamp. I want Answers now." Ej said as she bit her lip. "ANSWER ME!"" he suddenly growled lowly at her as Masen stood and hissed at him. Taylor stepped back slightly and towards Masen as Ej growled back at him. "Well the hell is your problem EJ!" Masen snapped. "My problem she isn't giving us any answers you idiot! We need to know what we are up against if we even stand a chance or have you forgotten that!" He hissed as Masen snarled. "Of course not!" "Then stop acting like a dumb ass. Your little girlfriend doesn't give is answers we could end up being guards here or worse dead."

Michale Marie and Makayla all whimpered then and I growled clenching my fists in frustration as Taylor watched wide eyed. "STOP IT!" I hissed venomously as they both narrowed their eyes on the other. "What the hell got up your freaking butt!" I snapped as they both hissed lowly. "Ej stop." Savannah whispered pulling him closer making the tension fall off him. "Are you two ladies done now?" I snapped as Both nodded. Still tense. "If we turn on each other now we are screwed. Keep it together." I snapped harshly as Both slumped against the wall.

"Taylor please, help us and tell us what we are going to be up against." I pleaded. She bit her lip then. "Please, our family will be arriving as soon as they can and we could loose them. Please." I whispered as my voice cracked. She frowned. "Cluias is a lycan. You won't be able to go against him. Not unless you can keep him from getting near you." she whispered. I tensed as the others did and put my face in my hands.

That was it. We are done for. We can't compete with that kind of power. Wait what were we actually dealing with hear. I had never heard of a lycan before. I then looked up biting my lip.

"A lycan?" I asked confused as she sighed again. "Yeah, you now changes on a full moon blood thirsty spreads curse through a bite." she shrugged as my eyes widened. "You mean a child of the moon?" I asked remembering the old legend in one of grandpa's books I had read during the weeks of my recovery.

She sighed. "More like the very first." she sighed. "What?" Masen whispered as she nodded. "Cluias changed one night under a full moon, when he was sixteen while hunting in the woods with my father. My father tried to fight him off but almost died. Aro changed him after that." she whispered. "So what does that mean." I whispered.

She looked up then. Her blue eyes turning black. "Are any of you venomous." Ej and Masen both raised their hands and so did Michale. Taylor frowned. "Do not let him bite you." "Why?" Ej asked tense. Taylor frowned then. ''A lycan's venom reacts different to a vampire when it mixes to their venom, instead of changing them-" "It kills them." I whispered as she nodded. "Are we going to die?" Marie whispered. All of us looked at her shocked. "No! Of course not!" I said sharply as she sniffled and nodded. "So we are going to be okay?" "Of course you are." A voice from the hall said. Making us all jump.

I looked up to see Alec. Him shutting the iron bars behind him before he had Marie wrapped in his marble arms. Taylor sighed and I could see her glance up at Masen who looked back at her. "You will Always be safe Rie." Alec responded making me look at him. "You promise." she whimpered as my eyes tears up from the gear in her small voice. "I swear to you, I will never let them hurt you. Even if that means they hurt me." he whispered kissing her head as she sniffled burying her face into his back shirt.

Feeling my throat swell I turned away from them and glanced at Taylor. She sat at the end of the room in the corner beside Masen both talking quietly as Ej let Kayla Mike and Savannah sleep. Sighing I sat in the corner watching the hall glancing at my watch before my eyes fultterd closed.

They snapped open again as my watch beeped. No one else thankfully noticeing. Looking at my watch seeing it was already ten thirty back home. I glanced over at taylor and Masen then hearing there voices.

" So you live here with them?" Masen whispered after a long moment of silence between us all. "yes." Taylor whispered back as I glanced at them. "Well why don't you just leave?" he whispered as she frowned. "It's not that easy." "Sure it is." "I don't have any where else to go that would be safe, Masen." she whispered with tears filling her eyes.

He frowned and reached down taking her hand. I felt my stomach tighten then as I watched them. Knowing what Masen was going to say, I knew from the moment he saw her. He had fallen for a volturi. Add a vamp witch hybrid to the list of freaks in our messed up family.

Shaking my head I shifted and watched as her cheeks got red. "Yes you do." she just stared at him and he leaned down close to her. She took in a shaky breath and I felt my lips stretch into a small smile. "You will always be safe with me." he said quietly as she let a few tears escape down her cheeks and stretched up connecting their lips.

Smiling I sighed shaking my head. My eyes leaving them and to the ceiling as I sighed. All I could hope was that we can get out of here alive. "So the full moon is tonight?" Masen asked snapping me from my thoughts as she nodded. "Yeah, they usually let him out so..." she trailed off then. "Is there any way to...Kill him?" She looked at him and Masen sighed. Her body tensed as she opened her mouth to speak and she then quickly turned.

" Well well well. I am very disappointed in you Taylor Janet Volturi." he sighed as she took a step back. "Uncle Cluias what do you mean?" she stuttered out nervously as he sighed. "Oh my dear you know what it means." just then he flashed towards her as Masen shot in front of her. The Lycan getting him pinned to the stone wall. Fangs grown and eyes greenish gold. A growl erupting inside him as he held my brother by his neck.

_**Okay guys I have to officaly apologize to you all. I know the last few chapters have been AWFUL and I am SO sorry about that. I know I have lost ALOT of readers do to the lack of reviews :( but that dosen't mean I am going to quit writing. I was going through some stuff and was pushing myself which makes my writing awful, but now I am back and will be posting as much as I can and hopefully MUCH better chaps than my last few failures. I wish I didn't loose so many readers but I am thankful for th ones who are still reading. you guys are awsome ;). Okay I have rambled enough...**_


	25. Chapter 25 Fighting

_**Okay so I just wanted to say a quick thing. You all are the most AMAZING group of readers I have ever had on a series. All of your reviews have meant SO much to me and you have no idea how awsome it is and now I have babled so I will get back to the story now. ;)**_

Masen winced and I kept wondering why he didn't use his shield but then I saw the blue color wash over his face. He was being suffocated. "Please I wasn't going to tell him!" "Oh don't lie to me!" he snapped. Quickly my hands clenched and he looked at me. "What are you planning to do, love? Him? Hit me?" He mocked with a chilling dark throaty laugh. I shivered before I smirked. I then made sure Michale Marie and Makayla were all out of the way. "Nope... EJ." I glanced at him and he nodded already knowing my train of thought. "NOW!" EJ's hands pulsed with a glow and he swung smacking the lycan straight in the face. He stumbled and dropped Masen who coughed gasping for air as Taylor fell at his side.

I then kicked him square in the chest sending him through the cell bars. My own eyes widened and Taylor helped Masen up and over to the cot. Savannah watched wide eyed before I had her back against the wall. Ej looked around quickly but we didn't see a thing. That wasn't good. He can't just disappear. Where was he?

"Who-" Ej started just as Cluias shot up and had me in a head lock. I struggled around and clawed at his arm but each time my razor sharp finger nails scraped his skin it sealed back up instantly. He laughed at my attempt and we all looked up from Felix's voice. "Cluias, let her go," The lycan scowled but threw me roughly to the ground. I winced as my head smacked the concrete and EJ and Masen shot over helping me stand.

"You are wanted upstairs." Felix said as we nodded and I opened my arms fro Marie and Makayla as Michale scrambled into Savannah's arms. Masen holding Taylor's hand as we went up the marble stair case. Fear swirled down inside my gut and made me look around worried.

Again as we reached the huge doors both of my sister's faces buried into my neck. I gulped and put on my hard face. I couldn't let them see me scared. Even though I knew I was I couldn't let myself be afraid, I was not fro me though. I then stared directly-coldly into the ruby eyes with the milky skin as we stopped in front of them.

I bit into my bottom of my lip and my breathing shuddered as Aro smiled at us. That sick-Twisted gleam of desire lucking within his ruby orbs. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Fury roared inside me as my vampire side began to take control. I wouldn't let it. I clenched my jaw and held Kayla and Rie tighter to me as Alec stepped to his sister's side. His ruby eyes locked on Marie.

I then dared glancing toward Aro again this time seeing him closer. My teeth ground together and my eyes instantly narrowed. He smiled at me with a deep and dark spine chilling laugh. "My my young one. What are you afraid dear one?" I flinched then. Looking up I took a deep breath. "_I-We _are _not_ one of your _puppets_ Aro." I spat. Him sighing as he shook his head.

"You do not own us. So just kill us and get it over with!" I snapped. Suddenly anger swam inside his eyes before he masked it. "Kill you? My dear friend I would not do that." "Oh yeah of course not." Masen snapped rolling his green eyes as Felix squeezed the arm he held. Making a sickening crunch. Me gasping and turning seeing him wince in pain.

"Hey!" EJ growled launching at him as Felix simply flung him away. EJ crashing into one of the pillars. Before Demetri caught him slamming him to the ground as Masen struggled but Felix this time smashed his shoulder. Tears filled my eyes now and they widened. Taylor and Savannah both looked helpless and my body began to shake.

"Stop them!" I gasped at Aro who simply watched with an edgy gleam in his eyes. "Would you reconsider?" he asked glancing at me as I growled. "Why you son of a bi-" "I would think about that before you consider young one. I have the power to make them snap your brothers neck like a twig.

I tensed and my lip quivered. Anger, Fear, Agony all spread through me and I looked up. Letting the monster inside me take over. Carefully sliding Makayla and Marie to Taylor I turned back to Aro. "Let. Them. Go." I said venom laced within my voice as he laughed.

"Why you do have your fathers temper inside you, don't you? Even though you look more like your mother." he sighed as my eyes narrowed. "I said call off your guards Aro." I snapped as he smirked. "Only if we can reconsider the deal." I took a deep breath clenching my fists. "No way in hell." I snapped as he sighed. "Then I am afraid nothing can be done young Renesmee."

The monster with in me sprung now and I jumped closer to Aro. Now face to face. Staring directly into his greedy eyes. "STOP THEM!" I screamed. Him shaking his head as I growled. "Ness st-" EJ was cut off with a blow in the gut and he groaned. "I said stop it you son of a bit-" "You need to learn some manners and when to keep your mouth shut child!" she hissed as I growled. "You need to learn when to shut your damn mouth." I snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes and Aro took a step back. "Or what abomination?" she hissed as I narrowed my eyes. Face to face with the small girl. "Or I will turn you into a pile of ash." I said in a voice so deep and growl like I didn't even know it was possible.

She narrowed her eyes and hit me. I flew back then. Crashing against the marble walls and onto the floor. "Renesmee!" I heard Masen and EJ both yell as The blond vampire threw me. I growled and scrambled to my feet before Felix sprung at me. Jane growling as Alec held her back. Felix swung at me now and ducked managing to escape is blows before he had me cornered. "No Ness!" Masen yelled springing in front of me and taking the blow full force.

Something inside his chest cracked and his breath flew from his lungs. I could see the indent from his fist as he crumpled over. An expression of pain spreading over his features and he fell. Groaning in pain as time seemed to crawl. The voices around me blurred and all I could see was Masen. My brother who always protected me just like EJ. Even when I meant to protect them. He was in pain and he needed my help.

Suddenly Felix raised his foot and something snapped the slowing motions and everything spread up. I didn't know what to do I didn't know how I just knew I had to help my brother. But before I could even stop him his foot slammed onto Masen's chest. Making my eyes water as he screamed out. This time though Taylor's screams of rage over powered his and suddenly Felix was on his knees.

"I SAID STOP!" She screeched. Her eyes black and her teeth bared. Felix cried out in pain and she hissed. He went to move but she screamed in rage and suddenly Felix burst into the flames. The others around us watched in wide eyed horror as he burned alive. That was when Cluias struck Taylor in the back of the head. "No don't!" Savannah cried as they dragged her and the kids out with Taylor.

"Nessie!" they cried as they dragged them out. "No!" EJ and I cried out as I tried to run forward but Demetrio grabbed me. Thankfully that left EJ free and he scrambled over. His hands balled as Admen and Fiona barreled at him. He swung and caught them both full force as his hands glowed and a sickening ZAP echoed.

Both of their granite heads flew into the marble pillars as he ran past. That was when Jane stepped up. His body crumpling in pain as he cringed into the stones. She smirked and kicked him then. Sending him into the marble stairs and making him clutch his stomach. She kicked him again and this time he coughed up blood.

My eyes watered and tears flowed down my face, I thrashed now. Screaming but nothing seemed to come out. Time speed up again but I felt hopeless. Helpless as I saw him be beaten in front of my very eyes. "NO!" I cried as sobs began to escape. Aro watching me with a satisfied gleam before he waved her off. Corrin picking him up roughly and carrying him out.

"You let them go you arrogant son of a bitch!" I yelled. Thrashing around roughly as he merely chuckled and shook his head. That's when the doors flew open and my eyes widened,

[Bella's P.O.V] I ran straight behind Edward as we all flew toward the city. Just a few miles now. I could smell the kids' scents as we hit the side walk of the city and we all fallowed quickly. Blood stains were spotted along the bricks of an alley way and Jasper bent down looking it over before nodding.

Edward growled now and I gave him a confused look as he flashed into a dark alley jumping through a hole in the side of a building. Confused I fallowed and looked around as my feet hit the pavement. Alice and Jasper right behind me fallowed by Emmett then Rose and Carlisle and Esme last. We looked around for a moment before Carlisle pointed forward.

We took off and the sound of feet hitting the pavement quickly echoed into the tunnel. We all stopped as we reached an elevator and I winced as we went inside. It played peaceful symphony music and I clenched my fists. Of course the ride down was slow and just as the door opened Edward's face fell and his knees wobbled.

Emmett and Jasper easily caught him confused before he jerked from their grasp and shot out the elevator. The two guards jumped for him and he easily swung knocking their heads clean off. ''Edward!" I called running after him.

I raced after him confused before I heard it. The cracks and the cried of pain. Along with the screams of rage, I knew the voices to well and a white hot anger spread through my entire being. Suddenly guards were pulling them through the doors and I could hear Renesmee and EJ's yell in protest. My eyes widened from the sound of impact before a man was carrying him out and my daughters cursing flying around the walls.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak I was frozen to my spot. Suddenly Edward Emmett and Jasper had flashed forward and swiftly took care of the guards before Marie and Makayla flung at Edward along with Michale before they raced to me. Masen was moaning in pain and EJ whimpered.

After holding the three of them I passed them to Esme and Rose for protection before running to my boys. "EJ hold on bud were going to help you okay." Edward spoke soothingly to a pale ej. That's when I noticed the blood gushing from his head and his blood splattered lips as he coughed. White hot furry exploded inside me as Masen gripped my hand and watched his brother with agonized eyes.

That's when I shot up and bolted for the large doors. Edward was beside me now furry exploding with in his black eyes and Emmett and Jasper where on our heels as the elevator doors swung open. We all paused ready before familiar faces stepped out. Makayla and Michale both shot forward into Leah and Seth's arms as Jacob scanned the area and then his eyes shot to the door we were in front of.

His eyes narrowed and his body rumored. He stepped to my side and Paul and Sam went with us as we stormed in. Edward and Jacob both in front of me as they narrowed their eyes. "I suggest you let my Niece go" Emmett snapped as he spotted her first. Edward's eyes snapping to his bruised face. Her lip had a small trickle of blood pouring and tears flowed.

She met his gaze and he looked at Demtri with monstrous eyes. "Let. My daughter. GO. Now." Immodestly Demtri realized her and she ran over. Into Jacob who happened to be the closet to her. Her jumping into his open arms as he held her tightly to him. His face buried into her neck and hers resting against his head. Her fingers locked into his black hair. He then set her down with a kiss on her head as Edward put an arm around her. Pulling her against his side for a brief moment before he slid her gently behind him.

Instantly I pulled her close to me and she sniffled into my shirt. I stared at Aro with fury and he stared at Edward who returned the gaze furiously. "Not a chance Aro. This ends here." Edward snapped. Obviously returning Aro's thoughts. Aro smiled darkly and stood. The guards all tensing. "As you wish, Edward."


	26. Chapter 26 Help arrives

[Edward's P.O.V] My muscles tensed and my fists clenched from the plans already filling his thoughts. They had planned out this entire thing from the begging. Through the corner of my eye I saw Felix move toward Renesmee and Bella. Instantly my arms shot back and held them against my back. A threatening growl escaping my lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I snapped as he stiffened, his eyes were cautious and careful. He knew I ment it and he knew that I would make him suffer if he land a finger on either of them. Though he knew this, he still didn't stop strategizing in his head. I snarled at him snapping my teeth causing him to take a step slower this time toward us.

Bella then wiggled from my grasp and stepped in-between Jacob ad I. She looked at him and a snarl escaped her clenched teeth. "Take one more step and I will tear your head off." she snapped as he narrowed his eyes. My eyes snapped to her but only for a spilt second.

Then my eyes were set on the others, I could already see the plans bubbling inside their minds. I knew what was coming. I didn't know how we would take them all but we would. I know it, suddenly Jacob, Sam, and Paul all stepped away from us and their trembling forms were the only thing the guards were focused on.

I knew this second was all we had and sending a quick glance at Emmett and Jasper they already knew what to do. My muscles coiled and my hand dropped my daughter as Bella put her behind her. Me already taking down Demtri who was closes to me. This of course caught him off guard. _"Shit! What are you doing flip him!"_ he screamed at himself making me growl.

Of course he fought back as soon as we crashed the marble floors flipping us around. _"All I need to do is get him in the right angel. Easy kill."_ Smirking I twisted easily around so I was able to easily sink my teeth into his shoulder as his arm began to close around my neck. He cried out and I was able to tear off his arm before another set of arms grabbed me and I growled hitting them low and hard enough to cause him pain but not enough. _"Not good enough."_

I hissed then as I flipped him and kicked Demtri into one of the marble pillars. My mind snapping as more noise filled the room. I couldn't help but noticed the others that filled the room. Every single one of the wolves was here along with my family. Except thankfully the kids were no were in sight. That put my mind at ease as I gladly and thankfully heard their worried thoughts in the hall.

Quickly snapping from my worried state I blocked out all the thoughts except the ones who were now my opponents. I kicked the man named Tomas into the wall before flipping Demtri onto the floor as he barreled toward me again. This time though as Tomas got up Demtri caught me off guard and kicked my feet out from under me and tackled me to the ground pinning me down. Struggling he the grinned and sank his teeth deep into the flesh of my neck.

I tried to keep my cry in pain only a growl but failed miserably. This of course made him smirk in hid head. _"Say good by Cullen."_ I growled but winced as I felt the burn of his venom. The fire sensation starting again but not as bad the worst was the excruciating pain of being decapitated. Blood pooled from the wound now as he dug deeper into me before Emmett grabbed him by the neck and threw him off. _"Back the hell off my brother."_ he thought with a growl although he never spoke them.

Knocking Tomas's head clean off he then helped me up as I pressed my palm to the wound. His eyes were clouded with worry but I waved him off. _"You alright?"_ , "Fine," I muttered through gritted teeth. I could feel his eyes on me but my own were to busy searching for her. Since that frustrating ability for her mind to block me was still there I couldn't hear her. I knew she was there but not being able to see her sent my unbeating heart to my feet. Once my eyes landed on her relaxation spread and Emmett snapped me from my daze. _"Edward? You alright?" _My eyes snapped to him and I nodded. He gave me a quick nodding jerk and then we went back into the Chaos.

_"A little help here blood sucker."_ Jacob's thoughts filled my head and my eyes snapped toward him and Cuias as Jacob stopped him from going into the hall. Instantly I caught Emmett's arm as Jasper went toward Alice and Bella. Us both running toward them. Jacob snapped and growled as I saw my son's standing in the door way protectively in front of Renesmee Savannah and a young blonde women who clenched her eyes shut. My youngest three clutched to Renesmee's jacket as Cuias thoughts raced as he tried to make a plan.

Not before I reached him. I had already tackled him and taken him down just as he decide to kill Jacob and then go for my kids. No way in hell was either going to happen.

* * *

><p>[Bella's P.O.V] I spun and kicked the way that felt natural and used what Emmett and Jasper had taught me as we went through the crowd of vampires. Even though my new born strength was an advantage they were fast and knew more that me and that made them dangerous. I made it through though, thankfully with Alice and Rose helping me,<p>

Though when I fought with a woman with dirty blonde hair, a man massive in size and height came towards me and I panicked. Twisting through the woman's grip I didn't have time to react before the man had me pinned. I easily sank my teeth into the granite skin that held onto my neck and tore the hand straight off. The man cried out and gave me enough time to kick him off.

That's when Jasper flashed by me and punched the woman so hard her head flew through the wall before he flashed over tackling the man fighting Alice and ripped his arms clean off. Him the kicking his head into one of the thrones.

My eyes widened slightly and while my focus was on that, Demtri had gotten me pinned. I thrashed and punched and kicked but he easily dodged the blows before he spun me into a headlock. The pain that ripped it's way up my neck and head was unbearable and made me fight harder. Suddenly cracks filled the air and my face felt like it would shatter like ice. My breathing cut off and everything inside me turned to ice. I could feel a small trickle of blood run down the base of my neck.

Then he was thrown off. I expected to see Edward or even Jacob but who I saw made my eyes widen. Alec stood there with Marie clinging to his back. Her face buried into his dark shirt as his white mist swirled around most of the guard. Around us. That's when we all heard it. The sound that made my heart if it were still beating sink into my stomach.

My entire body feel cold and panicky jolt through me. A man's scream in pain rang along with a ire howl. My eyes widened and then I heard screams in terror that sent me moving before I even knew it. Suddenly Marie sprung off Alec's back and was running toward the hall faster than me. "Sissy Mase EJ!"

I ran after Alec and Marie still confused on why he had helped us but more worried about the kids. As soon as my foot hit the stone a gasp escaped my lips. There in front of me was something I had only seen in horror films. There was what looked and resembled Jacob's pack but it had a more muscular upper body and stood on it's hide legs. It had a glowing orange red eyes and logs fangs. Suddenly Renesmee was screaming at me to run but my instinct was to protect them.

"MOM RUN NOW!" She screeched at me as I flashed over to them. Her pushing me toward the door. Of course unlike when I was human her strength wasn't enough. I was more focused on the fact that EJ send Masen were crouched down and growling. A blonde hair girl stood at Masen's side.

Hissing as she muttered words I couldn't tell. "Keep him distracted, that's the only way I can focuses." she hissed as Masen and EJ nodded. Confused I watched as both launched at him as his orange eyes locked on Marie. he looked at the last second and they got him to the ground. Wrestling around as the blonde girl murmured words so quietly I couldn't even tell what they were. When her eyes snapped open her palms glowed slightly. That's when the wolf howled in pain before swiping at her. Masen instantly had swept her out of the way and behind him saving her by no more than half a second. Suddenly the wolf snarled and charged for them.

I shot forward then. Kicking it's hind legs making it crumple forward. Me growling. "Come on you mangy mongrel. You don't touch my kids." I spat as the wolf growled out a chuckle. Renesmee and Masen exchanged glances as the wolf watched me allowing them to pounce on his back. Howling the wolf trashed throwing Renesmee across the room smashing her into the wall. "Renesmee!" I cried as pure rage engulfed me.

Quickly I kicked the wolf's ribs and punched it square in the jaw. Cracks echoed along with his yelp. He then snapped at me and again Alec pushed me out of the way. Marie crying out as Alec shoved the wolf into the wall. Allowing him to be closer to her and Makayla. I gasped and sprung up but not before he put himself between them and the wolf as he sprang. Tackling him down as the wrestled. Snarling and snapping the wolf growled and Marie was screaming Alec's name before he punched the monster so hard it's head flew back.

He then snarled and kneed it in the stomach sending him back. He then flashed up and growled as he kept them behind him. Just then the others slowly began to return here. Each of us trying to take him down but he either snapped or swatted at us effortlessly.

Edward was in front of me keeping us both back as we circled the beast. "Keep away from it's teeth. Their venom is poison to us." He snapped over a sudden roar of pain from the wolf as his front legs caved in with large an loud snaps. The girl-once behind masen-stood in the far corner. Eyes closed and muttering words quickly. More snaps echoed through the monsters body and he suddenly roared in pain and charged at her. None of us had time to react before he swatted at her. She screamed as his claws sliced at her face and I gasped.

Masen watched with wide black eyes before tears filled them and the others were running out here now. Edward looked frozen in place as Carlisle did before both bolted forward as Masen's face twisted into the monster within him. "NO! Taylor!" His dark eyes set on the wolf now who grinned. He then screamed in rage and launched at the massive wolf.

"Masen no!" Edward screamed but it was to late. He had already tackled it and both were thrashing around. Masen sank his teeth into the flesh of it's arm before it's shoulder. The wolf yelped before he growled and snapped at him but missed. I shot forward then and tried to grab Masen but they moved and I wasn't quick enough.

They spun and thrashed and we all tried to tackle the thing but it was too quick. Finally I was able to tackle Masen to the ground as he trashed around screaming at the thing as Esme Carlisle and Alice tried helping the poor girl but more and more blood pooled. Masen screamed her name and the struck the stone under us. "Masen baby stop." I whispered seeing the tears soaking his face. EJ was growling now and ripped into it's good shoulder as Jasper struck it's hind legs. Emmett hitting it's chest. The wolf howling in pain snapped and thankfully missed but effortlessly swatted masen off his back. Making him crash into a pillar. Sending it crumbling with him. Masen screamed again but I held him down.

That's when his red force field shot out and I instantly flinched back with a yell of surprise but that's when I realized it didn't hurt me. Confusion took over for a spilt second and then I shot to grab him but I was to late. The wolf had already thrown back Edward and Emmett and Jasper struck his leg as Jacob tore at his arm. He easily flung them away with a throaty chuckle before he swiped Carlisle threw the wall.

Masen crouched and sprung. He was on his back now and bit deep into the monster's neck. The wolf howled and it's claws sank into Masen's back making him cry out in pain. "No!" Edward and I shouted in unison as my vision went red. Like it had the day that Idiot wolf attacked my daughter. The venom pooled in my mouth and I launched my self forward and in the spilt second I was from tearing into it. It's sharp fangs ripped into my son's kneck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry for the wait guys. Hope you like. Please review :)<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27 world so cold

{Renesmee}

The wind blew from my lungs as my brothers scream filled my eyes. Tears filled into my eyes and burned like fire. A knot the size of my fist closed my throat as shock filled. Things seemed to slow and I heard a chorus of screams. None though didn't register like Masen's did. No this can't be happening.

I watched as the monster threw my brother to the ground as Jacob Seth and Sam all pounced at the same time knocking the dog into the hall. Snarls ripping through the air as my uncles raced after them and my grandfather flashed to Masen. My aunts and grandmother trying to save Taylor as blood continued to pool. I wasn't thinking of her though. I was staring at the pale and spasming body of my brother.

I felt as cold as ice as round large tears streamed like waterfalls down my cheeks. My mouth was a gap as I tried to speak. To move. To feel something, but I felt numb. This all felt like some horrible dream. It didn't feel real. I didn't want it to be. I knew though it wasn't. Fear rage and pain ran through me like fire and suddenly I was able to move my limbs. Even if I felt more like a zombie.

Dropping to my knees from the sight of so much blood gushing from him. More and more tears spilt as sobs ran up my throat. EJ was beside me tearing up his jacket to use to bind the wood as Grandpa ran for something to use.

I watched as he trashed and instantly held down his legs as a gurgling noise echoed from his mouth. Blood ,by the gallons flowed onto the floor beneath us and I saw the fear light into my brother green eyes. Tears filling them before they spilt down his cheeks. His hand reached up to touch my wrist and his mouth tried to form words but I couldn't hear a thing but a choked gurgle.

Searching his face I already saw and some how _heard_ the words he was saying. Twisting my arm to grip his hand I clichéd my throat and whispered, "I love you too Mase." he blinked and then glanced at EJ who had tears running down his cheeks. I could barley make out the _I'm sorry_ that came from his lips. EJ shook his head and Masen growled his eyes clenched shut before they shot open glancing at mom then dad. "We love you too. But your going to be fine okay. Just hold on a little longer." Dad whispered as Masen looked at him.

His eyes no longer shone with fear, only worry. But also an ire peacefulness. "You are going to be fine." he growled as Masen smiled slightly as the color drained from his face. Laying my head on his stomach I sobbed and he stoked my hair as I realized his hand. Before I took it again squeezing. "Please Masen hang on. Please don't go. Please don't leave me.'' I whimpered as tears fell from my eyes and onto his blood soaked shirt. The smell of his blood was so over whelming the it made me dizzy. He whimpered slightly then and clenched his eyes shut his grip on my hand loosening before it suddenly let go.

My eyes shot to his face which relaxed and his heart suddenly slowed to a stop. His breath slowly realign as my eyes widened. My entire body tingled and suddenly the world around me rushed like a blur. My brother. My_ brother_ was gone. Forever. No turning back. No saving him. Before I even realized I shook him. "Masen?" I whispered. Suddenly squeezing his hand as my parents sat frozen. EJ had tears flowing now and I didn't even realize I had began sobbing.

I shook him rapidly screaming now before warm arms picked me up. Pulling me back as I fought. The sound around me was blurred as dad began car. I screamed and kicked and fought against the person but they wouldn't let go. No he couldn't be dead! "NO MASEN!" Screaming at the top of my lungs I felt the arms tighten and rock me slightly. Words were murmured into my ear but I couldn't hear them. "Masen!" Ej was yelling now. Uncle Emmett and Jasper held him back now as he struggled. "Masen! God No!" he yelled thrashing.

"That's my brother! That's my brother! Stop! Let me go! I can't leave him. No please!" he sobbed as more tears spilt down my face now as Ej stopped thrashing and they held him against the wall. My bottom lip quivered as fresh hot tears spilt. My chest began to ache and I screamed at the top f my lungs.

I wanted to wake up. To roll over tangled in my sheets from Masen and EJ waking me because of my night mars. I wanted to open my eyes to see their worried faces. To hear my brothers soothing voice. Not the scene in front of me, not this night mare. Suddenly I began screaming at myself to wake up. Trying anything, from stomping on my feet to pinching the skin on my arm. I would have slapped my self but the person holding was to tight. Suddenly the from the stings I felt I knew I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't dreaming. The pain told me, I was awake.

Screaming I finally collapsed against the person holding me and the world began to get clear again. Hearing Jake's voice as I sobbed gave me some relief but was washed over by grief. Sobbing again I thought of Kayla and Rie who were no were to be seen but neither were Mike my aunts or grandmother. Nor Taylor. Taylor, oh god Taylor. Even over the short hours we were here they had talked the entire time. And some how fell for each other immediately. Now Masen was gone.

Suddenly I clenched my eyes shut and the scene flashed through my mind once more before a white hot fury engulfed me. A single blue flame ignited and as my eyes shot open red blurred my vision. Suddenly I wanted that's wolf's head. I wanted it's blood to be spilt. I wanted revenge. Fighting harder Jake held on to me but I just struggled. "Let go!" I snarled as his grip tightened. "Jake LET GO!" I screamed before sinking my teeth into the skin of his arm. "Damn it!" He snapped.

Quickly running faster than I ever thought possible I was going through a tunnel fallowing that damn mutts scent. Fallowing the murders trail. Once I smelt the air from out side with it I glanced up to see a hole in the tunnel wall. Jumping up and dashing through I then flashed through the street and over into the woods. After ten minutes or so I found him.

He had attacked an unfortunate hiker and the blood of a fresh kill filled the air and for th first time the smell did not ache my throat. I wanted blood, but not that kind. He turned as I stopped. His fangs and the front fur of his face dripped with crimson liquid. "You killed him, you killed my brother you damn mutt!" I screeched with so much fury it made him laugh. "Laugh all you want, you son of a bitch. But I will kill you. Right here and right now." I snarled as he clenched his jaw. His orange eyes flaming now.

Suddenly he shot at me and I easily spun. Him sliding into a near by tree. Before spinning. The sky had began to get lighter but the moon was still high in the sky. Growling I crouched, fingers curved and a hiss escaping my clenched teeth. The wolf snarled and coiled down. A husky chuckle rumbling through him before he shot at me. I flipped over him then. Landing on the balls of my feet behind him. That's when he caught me off guard. His foot came in contact with my chest now.

Knocking the air from my lungs I groaned as I landed on the ground with a thump. Wincing I shot up with my heart pounding in my ears. My vision flashing red as I saw him standing in human form. A smirk plastered across his lips. "You know love, it is a shame your brother and my niece got in the way. I wouldn't have really hurt him if the stupid little punk didn't bit me." "Don't talk about my brother!" I snarled as he chuckled. "Oh, you poor little hybrid. Loosing brothers are no fun. I would know, your father murdered mine," he snarled.

My eyes suddenly flared and the red tint became the color of blood. "Poor little pup." I snarled as his face fell and a growl escaped his lips. "Do you ever wonder were a vampire goes in death?" he asked arching an eye brow. My eyes narrowed. "No. I know where your brother is. He's in hell, and you can join him there."

A smirk spread across his lips as I sprung he went to move but I had already taken him to the ground. Throwing my fists so hard against his face cracks echoed off the trees. He howled in pain and his ears began to point. His teeth getting longer. Again I hit him and blood gushed from his lip and nose. "Now you've done it." He then back handed me making me fly back. I heard foot steps now and multiple growls.

Cluias's hand gripped the back of my hair bringing my neck to his mouth. I saw my parents then. Froze in mid crouch. My uncles golden eyes narrowing. My grandfather and grandmother were on my right side while my aunts and EJ where on our left. He held me close against him one hand tangled in my hair the other wrapped on my waist. His fingers curved close to my thigh which made me struggle once I realized what he was doing.

He chuckled and Dad's golden eyes suddenly were coal black. Uncle Jasper snarled now and uncle Emmett narrowed his eyes EJ's hands glowed and that's when his lips were at my ear. "Sorry love it's not personal." I growled and mom's amber eyes locked with mine. I knew what he was going to do and from the look on her face and the others they knew to. Jacob's wolf sprung now from inside the trees the moment my father did and that's when his teeth pierced my neck.

I screamed and began to fill dizzy. Mom's eyes widened and every one was screaming. Blood gushed and it felt like he was drinking it until he threw me to the ground. He flipped backwards then and through my cloudy vision I saw him explode and take off. Jacob was the first beside me. His hands were supporting my hair and his lips formed words I couldn't hear. Things spun around me and I felt cold. Mom and dad were by me now. Grandpa also, he had something in his hands and he was saying things rapidly but all I could hear was the heart beat in my ears and the screams from me and my brother. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please no one hate me! Oh you all are probably going to kill me. I know I know why Masen? He he I have a surprise for you all in the next book! Will he or will he not be alive? Hahahahaha one more chap left! I will have it posted soon! Please review.<strong>_


	28. End of book two

_Prologue_

I sat in the chair in his room. Sweat shirt on and his scent all around me. I was flipping through his photos. My eyes scanning over the smiling faces of him and his family. His beautiful smile, his gorgeous face. Round tears fell down my cheeks now. Quickly shaking my head, I swiped them away. It wasn't like I loved him. It wasn't like we were even together. "Liar." The voice whispered in my head. Thinking of how we talked for hours as we were in the cellar. How I saw how much he loved his family. How he would laugh when he was uncomfortable and how he set his teeth when he was angry. How he itched his eye when he lied. I felt like I knew him for years when really it had been only hours.

Though his face was glued to my eye lids. Even before I met him, I dreamt of him. The handsome prince who saved me from the hell hole I called home, but now it turns to night mares. How the handsome prince was killed by the dragon, because even in my dreams there was no escaping the reality. Masen was gone. Forever. Because my own uncle killed him.

Shaking my head I turned from a tap on the door. I just sat there when I saw a beat up looking Renesmee in the door way. Thankfully the were-wolf venom had not hurt her in anyway. So she didn't suffer the same fait Masen had. Though from the look in her eyes she wished she had. It had been four days since it happened. Renesmee of course like myself healed fast physically, but not emotionally. Her cuts and bruise where scars and faint purple spots, the huge bite mark still remained on her neck. A gauze bandage tapped and wrapped around it. Though pyhiscally she was healed inside she seemed to be broken.

She stood in jeans, a shirt, and bare feet. Renesmee hadn't spoken to anyone since it happened. She just gave you a blank look or nodded. No words, no power, just an empty shell. It worried me. Carlisle thinks she's in shock, but Edward doesn't think so, either way she was never around. She blinked at me as she stood in the door way. Her bronze waves in loose curls. Her finger nails painted black and her eyes weren't surprisingly puffy. Even though there was nothing there but some one very sad, she didn't look it.

Her face was an emotionless mask as she looked at the sweat shirt I had on, her jaw set before she shifted. Clearing my throat I looked at her. "Hey." I said softly glad to see her out of her room. She nodded to me and crossed her arms. Her eyes cold. "Did you need something?" She looked at me before shaking her head no. I frowned and nodded. She then turned and went to go out the door. "Ness?" I said making her pause and turn her head back to me. "It wasn't your fault. What happened? You know that, right?" I asked softly as she shifted. Her eyes went from cold to sad, and she shifted them from me to her bare feet. I sat there, worried I went to far and waited for her to look at me or turn but instead she surprised me. She looked up at me and her eyes looked distant again. After a moment she spoke. "I know. But he should have been the one to come back, Taylor. Not me." she said in such a cold voice it made me shiver, before she walked out.

I sat there in silence and after a few moments let out the breath I hadn't been realizing I was holding in. Shaking my head I got up and walked down the hall. I could hear the little ones. Makayla and Marie where singing in the playroom as I passed. Holding dolls as they giggled. I stopped and leaned against the door way. Watching them.

Each doll they had, had white pale skin. With seven men dolls and one boy. Six women dolls lay next to them with equally the same pale skin and then two girls. The doll house was an exact replica of the house. It didn't surprise me that the girls had dolls to resemble their families. The girls sat playing with them as I smiled slightly before sighing. Turning I then heard Michael as he played Xbox in his room. Sighing I started down the steps into the abandoned living room. Only us ad the little bits were home. All the adults left to hunt. So it was rather a quite day.

I walked into the kitchen getting out some cereal and sighing as a knock on the door caught my attention. It was probably one of the dogs coming over. Quickly walking to the door I opened it. "What do you want Se-" I froze from seeing the familiar face. His white teeth spread into a grin as he leaned against the door frame. His black hair in it's usual spiked form. His blue eyes shimmering. "Hello there cousin." he grinned as the bowl fell from my fingers and smashed in front of me, "Derek."

[EJ]

I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear Savannah as she turned off the hair dryer. Her coming out of the steam filled bathroom in my tee shirt and old sweats as she checked the skate boarding calendar resting on a hook above my desk. Glancing at her my brows furrowing before I sat up. The sheets falling off my bare chest as I watched her. Her hazel eyes widened and she ran her fingers through her hair. ''Savannah?" I asked softly as she looked at me. "Hey. Your up.'' she smiled walking over and pecking my lips softly. I smiled forcefully back and watched as she frowned and stroked my cheek before my phone rung in the bathroom. She then went for it as I stood. My throat aching from the wind blowing behind her and into my face.

Walking out quickly now and down the hall trying to reach the stairs so I could get quickly to the basement where the emergency blood was. Going past the spare room I froze. Walking backwards and staring at the shape in front of the dresser. Their back stayed turned and they quickly rolled up their sleeve. Revealing a large bite wound on their fore arm. The skin around it had veins that were black that ran up their arms. The flesh black and dead looking. I watched as they wrapped it up tightly when blood began to drip down their arm.

Horrified I stood frozen in place. Watching as a shudder ran through me, barley noticeing the knock on the door. The person carefully cleaned up the mess of bandages and blood before a smashing of glass caught both of our attentions. He spun around before I did and his face froze me in my place. My eyes widened and his red one stared back before flicking to his arm. His brown hair was glued to his fore head and his black tee-shirt had what seemed like Marie's pink nail polish. My thoughts suddenly raced as I thought of the bite mark on Masen's body after we had cleaned him up and buried him. I figured it out then and my eyes snapped to the playroom before back to him. _Alec was bitten by Cluias. Alec was dying._

_End of book two_


End file.
